Possessive Wolves
by DarkSaint9
Summary: He's aggressive, impatient and has a temper that can scare anyone but when he meets his imprint will things change? She's quiet, shy and innocent as they come and a major daddy's girl. Paul's instincts are overwhelming him to make her his and soon, but can he control himself and his wolf? Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **He's aggressive, impatient and has a temper that can scare anyone but when he meets his imprint will things change? She's quiet, shy and innocent as they come and a major daddy's girl. Paul's instincts are overwhelming him to make her his and soon, but can he control himself and his wolf? Walk with Paul as he learns that sometimes having patience and a little help from others can be the key to what he wants most. Then walk alongside Jayden as she learns how sheltered she really is and that she doesn't always need the security of her father. That sometimes someone can come along and change everything, someone who will be the one to save her from her innocent childlike mistakes that turn into a deadly nightmare later on, not only for herself but for the wolf and man that imprinted on her as well as her family. Walk alongside them both as they learn hard lessons and sometimes life doesn't go as planned and everything can change in a moment's notice.

**Note from Author: **Thanks for giving this story a chance, I have a few things I want to say before you go on. This is a slow burn, she is innocent and has been sheltered her whole life. Now it is rated R because Paul's perspective can get explicit, also there is cuss words in here and I use them decently especially in Paul's perspective. There will be smut and all that shenanigans in later chapters so be warned. I will try my hardest to put warnings up but if not this is my warning.

Also, I write this for the pleasure of writing. I'm not the best with grammar but I will check for mistakes before I post. I will update when I can because I do have a life. Enjoy the story and if you enjoy it I would love to hear from you but if it's not your shot of whiskey just find the back button. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

I was having a quiet day working on this old truck changing the spark plugs, days like these don't come around very often for me. Lately it's been hunting damn leeches or babysitting the younger pups on fucking patrol, shit I hated being beta sometimes for Sam because he would try make me teach them shit and I do not have patience for that. Plus, I was the only one without an imprint out of us older ones so they thought I had no life, well technically I don't but still.

I sigh when I smell him before I hear him, please stay the fuck out of my garage I silently beg but nope the fucker comes waltzing in. "Hey Paul, are you busy brother?" Sam asks. "What does it fucking look like Sam?" I ask pissed as I turn looking to him, was he fucking blind or some shit? I see him raise an eyebrow at me making me scoff and turn back around, I was sick of him commenting on my anger. Fuck I knew I have anger problems. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to meet my uncle Mike and little cousin Jayden," He says coming up and leaning on the truck by me.

I shoot him the why the fuck would I want to do that face. "Come on, Emily and the girls are making a big housewarming bbq for them," He says and on cue my stomach growls as my wolf moans at the thought of food. "Fuck fine, just because I'm hungry," I answer annoyed and when he chuckles patting me I growl loud clenching my fists turning towards him baring my teeth as my wolf snarls. "Shit sorry," He says as he moves away fast, better fucking move away asshole! He knew I fucking hated to be touched! The only time I touch someone is to fuck up their world or fuck some bitch. Which thinking of it it's been who knows how long now, last girl I didn't mind fucking every once and a while just fucking left one day almost a year ago now. She smelled okay to me, not the best but better than the others and I hated every girls' smell usually. It makes me grossed out and my wolf to recoil in disgust so I could never handle fucking bitches. Plus, like I said I hated being touched, fucking hated it to no end. It makes me so damn angry, no one has the right to touch me!

"Don't do it again," I finally answer growling as I grab a rag and wipe my hands. I follow him out locking my garage up and jump in his truck not caring I had grease all over me. We're both silent on the way over and I notice his family moved into Sam's grandparent's house since his grandma and mom moved to town for better access because spring out here can become a mess. They were gone on vacation though somewhere on an island for the summer, lucky women. I wanted a damn vacation, I really just wanted to go to my cabin up in the mountains to be alone.

Once we stop in front of the two-story white house I go to get out but Sam clears his throat making me look to him annoyed, what the fuck does he want now? "Hey, my little cousin is real shy so can you just be nice if she says anything to you. She's really sweet and I don't want her scared to come around me," He says and I lean back staring at him. "Then why the fuck did you bring me here Sam, you know I'm not a nice person," I say growling low and he shifts some. "Come on Paul, you're my beta, just act like she's one of the imprints and everything will be fine," He says and I scoff getting out. Fuck that, she has to be one of my brother's imprints if I was going to play nice with the damn girl.

As we head to the house I could tell the whole pack was already here and all the imprints, I could hear them all out back laughing and talking. I follow Sam into the house and the first thing I get hit with is wild honeysuckle after a rainstorm and holy fuck it smells so fucking good, I look around for the candle wondering if I could buy it. That may sound like a bitch thing to do but hey we all have smells we like and this one was my new favorite smell. "Hey Sam, who's this?" A guy asks and when I turn to look at the guy I literally stare, holy shit he looks just like Sam but an older version of him and a tad shorter but damn he was built for a human.

"Hey uncle Mike, this is Paul," Sam says and Mike holds his hand out. I look to it and Sam says take it under his breath making me almost growl. Why the fuck didn't he tell this guy I don't touch? I finally take it and he has a firm shake making me nod as I grit my teeth trying to stay fucking calm as my wolf paces in me annoyed and angry. "Good to meet you Paul, come on out back, the party is starting," He says and I nod again. Before we head outside I look around one more time for the candle but I don't see it, I see Sam's weird look he gives me but I ignore him as we head out the back door.

When we get out back the smell hits me harder and I look around at the sides of the house, did they have honeysuckle planted or something? "Paul are you okay?" Sam asks and I look to him annoyed before I look around at all the people. I see the pups talking and laughing and Jared holding Kim tight as he joins in on the laughter. Next, I spot Emily and Bella over by the bbq with Jake and Billy. Then I see Charlie and Sue Clearwater sitting at a table and I see Leah and her imprint Darren standing off from them with what looks like a beautiful girl in a dark blue sundress who's really close to Leah looking to her feet. So that must be Sam's little cousin, be sure to avoid.

I go sit by Jared and Kim and he bumps my fist as I lean back listening to the pups laugh about something. Jared was the only one I allowed near me, he's been my friend since I moved here when I was eight. He knows how I work and when not to touch me and when to mess around unlike the others.

"Have you met Mike and Jayden yet?" He asks looking to me and I look to him then Kim as she practically was melted into him, to say I was jealous was an understatement. I've never had a girl look at me like the girls do to their guys who imprinted on them. I mean bitches look at me but that's because all they want is a fuck. I know the bond is there for the imprint too but they had the choice to put the guy who imprinted on them into whatever bond they wanted, which technically wasn't fair. I knew if I found my imprint I was taking control, my wolf and I weren't letting her control all.

"Met Mike," I finally answer and he nods. "He's fucking cool, looks identical to Sam though," Quil says as he bounces little Claire on his lap. I look them over next, I felt for Quil. I mean seriously he had to imprint on a damn kid, that shit wasn't fair. I mean he thinks it's the best damn thing in the world and he is the best big brother for her and he spoils that little girl so much but he couldn't even have any other girl now and had to wait tell she grew up. He said he could have a girl if he wanted but he said another girl would make him feel bad about not spending time with Claire instead, weird bond shit I guess. There's another sign that the imprint feels the bond because Claire is obsessed with Quil, she always wants him and hates having to share him with anyone.

"Yeah like spitting image, Jayden doesn't even look like Mike that much," Embry answers as he holds his girl Mel on his lap. "She looks like her mom some from the photos inside and have you seen her eyes? They're so beautiful and I wonder where she got them?" Kim says quietly. "Right, I would die for eyes like that," Mel answers making me roll my eyes, women. "Baby I love your eyes though," Embry says kissing her cheek making me look away annoyed, why couldn't I imprint? I mean seriously? I was the only one not imprinted out of us older ones and I've been a wolf for almost five years now. The only ones who haven't imprinted yet are the young pups who consist of Brady, Colin, Seth, Victor, Kyle and Greg and they're all between sixteen and eighteen.

I was twenty-one and still haven't found my imprint. I'm sure I'll never find mine though because who wants an aggressive demanding man who tells it how it is and hates being around others or touched, I liked my privacy and alone time. Plus, come on I'm known as the crazy motherfucker who will fuck your world up in this town, which is true if you fuck with me.

"Paul, come here brother!" I hear Sam say and I snap my eyes to him and I see him holding a phone. I sigh getting up, what the fuck now? As I head towards him I sense eyes on me and when I look, I catch Sam's pretty little cousin looking away from me fast as her light brown skin turns red, the fuck she embarrassed for? I just ignore it and when I get to Sam he shows me a picture of an old Pontiac GTO that looks like it's a 69'. The body looks in good shape, "Who's car?" I ask as I look at the picture better.

"Mine, but I want to give it to Jayden. It needs work done on the engine and Jayden wants to help. I need help though and I heard you own the mechanic shop in town," Mike says and I nod. "I do, is it here?" I ask looking towards the garage, I wouldn't mind looking at it. "Not yet, it's still being delivered but should be in this week or next sometime," Mike says. "Well I wouldn't mind working on it, just let me know when it gets in," I answer and when wild honeysuckle hits me hard I still as my wolf growls excitedly.

"Daddy do you want me to bring the hot dogs out now?" A small beautiful voice says. I move my eyes to the side of me and there stands Sam's little cousin I should be nowhere around. She's looking right at Mike but I see her eyes dart at my chest nervously then away. Why did she smell so damn good? I mean did she actually find a good perfume that doesn't kill our senses? If so I need to tell her to tell all the other bitches around here to use it so I don't have to smell their nasty stench.

"Yeah princess it's about that time," Mike says and he sounds so happy talking to her and I look to Sam. He looks to me nervously mouthing be gentle making me roll my eyes, as long as she doesn't touch me she'll be fine. I hear her start to walk off but Mike stops her, "Hey honey have you met Paul yet? He's going to be the one who helps out with your car," Mike says. "Not yet," She answers quietly and when I turn to look her over better she looks so damn nervous, like she thinks I'm going to attack her for no apparent reason. Which being me I might.

When she brings her eyes up to mine all I can do is stare, they're the most bright beautiful teal color and it's like they're pulling me in. All the sounds around me die down to silence and everyone else disappears, all that I could see was this beautiful creature in front of me. It was like a hard yank telling me she was the reason I was alive, the reason I was put on this earth. She was perfect in every way and all mine, I could feel it ripping through me as my wolf howls at finding our mate. She was the only thing that mattered to me now and I wanted to pull her close and rub my smell all over her claiming her in front of everyone to show she was only mine.

"Paul?" Sam says and his voice is strained. "Paul?" Sam says again and I growl low at his voice. I keep staring at her as I take a step forward and I hear her heart start racing. "Hey little girl," I say and she blushes hard making me smirk. She was shy, my wolf and I will be fixing that around us. "Hi," She squeaks out as I take another step towards her and she looks my face over wide eyed as she plays with her hands in front of her. Those pretty little hands that are all mine now.

"Paul brother," Sam says taking a step next to me and I snap my eyes to him as anger flows through me, is he challenging me for my little girl? My wolf snarls at the challenge and I stand tall making his eyes go wide, "Jay honey go on and get those hot dogs," I hear Mike say and I snap my eyes back to my little girl. I see her nod and she was already backed up pretty far, damn she was quick little thing. I go to follow but a hand comes out stopping me and like that I snap turning and throwing a punch making Sam stumble back hard almost falling. "What did I say about touching me!" I growl and the next thing I know Jared is by me.

"Easy brother, breathe," He says and I snap my eyes to him and he was nodding at me slowly. I take a deep breath as Sam rights himself and Mike is just staring at us concerned looking, "Shit Paul, you need to go easy. Jayden doesn't know about us and you were practically going to chase her down. Did you imprint?" Sam asks and I snap my eyes to his as I hear holy fucks and finally everywhere. Mike tenses nervously, "I did, she's mine," I answer dangerously warning everybody and Sam holds his hand up.

"Okay Paul you need to relax, remember she's my little cousin and I'm imprinted," He says and I relax fast. "My daughter is already imprinted on?" Mike says and he sounds so stressed but I didn't care because the moment she comes back out I move quick to her and she jumps as she holds the hot dogs, Jared's by us in a second making me annoyed. "Need help little girl?" I ask as I open my hands to take some of the packages as my wolf begs to just grab her. "Oh, sure thank you," She says quietly staring at my offered hands and when she hands me some, her small fingers brush against mine making me shiver excitedly and I see her blush again.

I follow her to the bbq standing really close as I look her over good, she has beautiful light brown skin and her glossy black hair was up in some kind of braid and twist on her head and I wanted to undue it to see how long it was. Her face comes to my shoulder and that was the perfect size for me, she has long legs that lead to what will be my heaven and I'll be seeing it soon. I could see her boobs some but she had them pretty covered with the sundress that hid her body decently. My wolf and I just want to take her back to our house and strip her so we can worship her body and map it out and scent every single part of her.

"Paul easy, don't scare her," Jared whispers and I notice I'm standing super close to her. She keeps peeking to me as she opens the hot dogs handing them to Jake who was keeping back from her and looking at me nervously. Good boy, she's mine. I take a step back not wanting to but I do and I see her peek to me again then look to Jared, she blushes hard as she looks away and down. I glance to Jared and he was standing close to me like he was waiting to tackle me. I look to him and raise an eyebrow and he just stares at me, "Do not scare her, come on you can stare at her from the table," He whispers. I growl low but nod, I didn't want to freak her out, there will be time to get to know her because she was all that mattered to me now.

Once I sit down I keep my eyes trained on her and everyone talks quietly around me as I clench and unclench my right hand just wanting to grab her as my wolf paces in me annoyed that she was so far away from us. "Relax, you look like you're about to kill her. If she sees that look she'll feel like you hate her," Jared says and I look to him then Kim on his lap and she nods softly. I sigh leaning back in my chair as I try to relax, I just wanted to be close and my wolf was just as bad growling at me to just fucking grab her. I watch her head to her dad and Sam again and when she peeks back at me I feel excitement enter me and I give her a smirk making her blush again looking away fast.

The whole time we eat I keep glancing at her trying to stay calm, I eat fast and when she heads inside to use the bathroom I'm out of my seat in an instant and I hear my name being hissed low by a few different people but I ignore them. I'm leaning against the wall upstairs when she comes out of the bathroom and when she sees me she jumps hard and grabs her chest. "Oh goodness, you scared me Paul," She says quietly as she stares up at me looking scared.

"My bad little girl, so I heard you want to help out on your car. Do you know anything about working on engines or anything?" I ask trying to find something to talk about. I see her blush hard and shake her head no, "No, but I would like to learn," She says so quiet I barely catch it. "If you want you can come to my mechanic shop in town, I can teach you things," I say as I give her a smile and I see her eyes search mine excitedly. There we go, take the bait baby.

"Really?" She asks excitedly and I see her eyes light up. I sense some of the pack in the house but I ignore them. "Yeah, I could use another hand around the shop and I don't mind teaching," I answer and I hear bullshit he hates people in his shop from Jared as he chuckles. "Thanks Paul, I would love to learn from you," She says blushing some and I smile at her trying to hold back my full smile because oh, what I'll be teaching her soon.

I phase to my wolf when we leave and I hover in the trees by her house just needing to be close to her. When I hear Sam and Jared phase in I lock down my thoughts so they couldn't hear. "Paul, I know you're excited but you need to be careful with her," Sam says and I scoff at him. "Paul she's still a kid," Sam tries again and I glance to him as he sits a few feet away from me as Jared sits by me. "How old is she?" I ask. "Sixteen, but she's very innocent," Sam says in a stern voice.

I just hum not thinking nothing for them to hear, "You can transition your bond into friendship fast with her, she's older so she probably won't think of you as a brother," Jared says trying to sound hopeful for me. "Yeah," I answer not caring what they thought right now. "Just promise me you won't go full crazy on her okay, Mike's already worried but he said he understands about the imprint but not to be rushing his daughter," Sam says. "Relax Sam, you act like I'm going to hurt her!" I snap. "Whoa! We know you wouldn't do that Paul. Plus, you would never hurt your imprint," Jared says. "Never, but I'll kill others if they hurt her or touch her," I answer as I stare in the window I know is hers now since she was in it and I wonder how I can get closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Jayden's POV)

I head down the stairs excitedly as I go to make coffee for my dad and ask him if I could use the jeep today since he had to work and I couldn't go with him. I was stressed that I couldn't be with him but I knew he was new to the job around here and I couldn't go yet. So, I decided I wanted to explore around La Push some to see if anything's changed since I visited when I was a kid. Plus, I really wanted to go see my cousin Sammy. Which thinking of it, Paul, Sam's friend was pretty intense around me yesterday. I thought maybe he was having some kind of brain melt when he was introduced to me but then he followed me around a little bit like a puppy. I giggle softly imagining him as a puppy, he would be a big damn puppy.

He was such a big man and I had to admit he was handsome and he had the I don't care what you think of me attitude down to a pat. I wish I could have that attitude but I doubt I ever could. When I first saw him come in I couldn't help but keep peeking at him, he was covered in grease and I wondered if he just got off work or something. Plus, like I said he was handsome and for some reason I felt like I should be around him, which is weird for me.

Time my dad comes down for work I have breakfast ready for him and his coffee, "Hi daddy!" I say excitedly as I look over his outfit. "Hey princess," He says sleepily. "Your uniform looks good daddy," I answer, he was wearing his new forest ranger outfit for the tribe and he looks handsome. "Thanks sweetie, so what's your plans for the day?" He asks. "Can I use the jeep to explore some? Plus, I want to go see Sammy and Emily, I haven't had much time to catch up with them," I say. Truthfully, I just wanted to see my big cousin Sam.

"That's fine princess, just drive careful and keep your phone on you in case you need me," he says and I squeal excitedly making him chuckle. My dad and Sammy are the only ones I act myself around, I swear I have problems because I get so nervous around others. I was hoping to change that though and maybe get some friends here. I've never had any friends my whole life because I always hang out with my dad, he was my best friend.

Once my dad leaves after I ask him to go to work with him sometime this week I hurry up the stairs to get dressed. I throw on some white shorts and a black tank top brushing my hair fast and put it in a side braid. I only put on some mascara because I had no one to impress, not like boys are into me anyways. I doubt I would be able to talk to one anyone like a normal girl my age can.

I throw on some sneakers before I leave the house and make sure I have my phone and iPod so I could listen to music as I drive around, I had the hook up for the jeep. I loved this jeep because you could take the soft top off and that's exactly what I do, the wind in my hair was the best feeling ever. I throw on my sunglasses as I turn my music up and head out of my driveway into town happily.

I drive around a little bit looking around at all the different places, I mean the town wasn't huge but it wasn't bad. So far, I saw the gas station, a grocery store, Sue's diner, a few small shops and on the edge of town was Lahote's garage. There was also the school and then the community college, there was a lot of different houses around and some small apartments. I finally decide to just go to the beach real fast before I go see Sammy, I was hoping maybe I would be able to get some good ideas for my paintings.

I walk along the beach enjoying the fresh air and the mist hitting my face from the waves crashing. When I hear people talking I look to see some younger people around my age or maybe a bit older laughing and talking. I hurry looking away embarrassed as I keep walking the beach, I knew I would have to walk past them and I hoped I wouldn't have to talk. Once I get closer I look out to the ocean as I keep walking and when I hear someone say hey you I cringe, please not me, please don't mean me, I chant in my head.

It's when they start walking to me I peek to them nervously as I put my sunglasses on my head. "Hey, never seen you around here girl," Some guy says as they get close and I look to him and then to his three buddies and some girl. "Just moved here," I say embarrassed moving my eyes to look at my feet, I sense him staring at me when I peek up to him. "New huh, what's your name new girl?" Another boy says as they all stare at me and I shift nervously, why does it feel like I'm naked? "Jayden," I answer nervously and they all move closer as the girl hangs off one of the boys.

"Pretty name and look at those eyes," One says and I look them over fast, what was wrong with my eyes? "Well Jayden, I'm Jeremy and this is Chris, Jack, Link and Megan," He says. "Hi," I say quietly wishing my daddy was here so I could hide behind him. "How old are you Jayden?" Megan asks as she smiles at me. "Sixteen," I answer nervously and they move closer. "Nice," Chris says and I nod trying to not be embarrassed, I mean maybe I could make friends?

"So Jayden, want to hang out with us?" Jeremy asks and I look at him. He was decent looking, he had dark hair and eyes and he was Quileute descent. He was built decently, I mean nothing like Sam's friends but that's because I think they are work out maniacs. "Sure," I answer quietly but I peek down the beach wishing I could leave. I watch them all smile huge and Megan waves saying come on and I follow them to where they were sitting as I play with my shirt nervously.

I listen as they tell me all about La Push and what they do for fun and since summer just began they were going to be partying a lot and hanging out. "What do you do for fun Jayden?" Jeremy asks as he turns towards me since he was sitting by me. "Um," I say embarrassed, I never partied before or done anything crazy. "Come on we won't make fun of you," Link says. "I paint," I answer quietly. "Cool, sounds interesting," Jeremy says and I peek to him, was he being serious?

"Anything else?" Megan asks and I play with my hands. "Not really, just paint and hang out with my daddy," I answer quietly and I hear snickers. Jeremy shoots them all a glare and I wanted to leave so bad, I hated talking to others. I literally suck at it. "Sounds fun, what's your dad do?" Jeremy says as he touches my hand gently. "He's the new forest ranger for the tribe," I answer nervously glancing to where he touched my hand, why did he touch my hand? "That's cool, mines a teacher," Jeremy says and I smile at him some as the others smirk at each other weirdly, why were they doing that? I don't understand people at all.

I listen to Jeremy talk some more before I whisper I have to go, "Can I walk you back?" Jeremy asks and I blush but nod. The others wave saying catch me later and as we walk down the beach I keep peeking to Jeremy and he's smiling at me, "You're very shy," He says and I blush harder and look to the ocean, I hate that it was that obvious. He talks some as we walk and I just nod and barely answer because I was so damn nervous. When we get to my jeep he looks it over, "Nice ride," He says and I smile, I loved it. "Thanks, it's my daddy's and mine," I whisper and he smiles huge, like real huge. "You love your daddy huh," He says and his voice changes some, um that was weird.

"I do, it's been me and him for a long time," I answer quietly and he nods. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, just us. I know my friends can be dumbasses sometimes," He says. I see movement behind him and see Sam, Jared and Jake heading my way far off and excitement enters me when I look to Sammy. Jeremy looks behind him and sighs, "Great," He says and I look to him confused, why did he sound upset?

"So, would you like to Jayden?" He asks and I blush looking to my feet. "Um, sure?" I answer and I peek to him and he's smiling huge. "Can I have your number?" He asks and I nod. He hands me his phone and I put it in, "Sweet, I'll text you okay," He says as he gets really close. I nod and when he brushes hair from my face before he leaves I stare at him nervously as he smiles and walks off saying bye.

I look to Sam when he gets closer and he was staring at Jeremy looking pissed. "Who was that Jaybird?" Sam asks as he comes up to me and hugs me. I hug him back hard, I blush instantly when Jake and Jared look at me. I hurry putting my head on Sam's chest relaxing some. "His name is Jeremy," I answer quietly as I look up to him and Jake sighs. "Um Jay, Jeremy isn't the best guy. He is a massive partier," Jake says and I look to him then down. "Oh," I answer not understanding why being a partier or whatever was bad and Jared bends and looks into my eyes. "Want to go see Paul's shop?" He asks and I look to him and blush, of course I did. I nod and I see him smile wide as Jake chuckles and Sam shakes his head looking to Jared amused.

They tell me it's Lahote's garage and when I pull in Paul comes walking out and he's staring right at me as he wipes his hands on a rag. I hurry looking down as I get out of the jeep and the guys jump out, "What's up brother?" Jared says and I watch them fist bump as Paul keeps staring at me. I hurry closer to Sam embarrassed and I hear a weird growl and I look around confused, was there a dog? "Hey Paul, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner," Sam says.

"Sure," Paul says and when he comes up to me I look up to him, goodness he was so tall. "Hey little girl, how's your day been?" He asks and I see him lean closer breathing deep and his eyes get a glare in them making me look down scared. "Hi Paul, and it was okay," I answer nervously. "Paul easy," I hear Sam whisper. "What did you do today little girl?" Paul asks and when he squats in front of me I blush harder, goodness that's kind of embarrassing with other's around. "Went to the beach," I answer as I try not to look at him but wow look at those abs, how much does this man work out?

"See anyone there?" He asks and I hear Sam sigh making me peek to him and he smiles at me. I look to the others quickly before I look to Paul, why did I feel like I was getting interrogated? "Some kids," I answer and he nods standing back up. "I see, so would you like to see my garage?" He asks and I nod quickly, anything to get the attention off me.

When I go in I look around as Jake stays outside since his phone rang and he was talking to his girlfriend. Sam and Jared lean against a truck talking and Paul was practically on my heels as I look around, he really reminds me of a puppy doing that. "Come here, I'll show you the truck I'm working on," He says and when he grabs my hips turning me I go red fast, goodness. I hear Sam clear his throat but Paul doesn't let go for a second tell he gently pushes me towards the front of a truck.

I look over the hood and he stands close, I listen as he tells me what he's working on as he keeps looking at me trying not to blush. I nod as he explains something, it's when Sam pops up by us I jump and slam into Paul hard as I grab my chest. I hear Paul snicker and wrap his arms around me, "Jumpy much little girl?" He says and I blush hard and look up to him behind me. He smirks down at me, I hurry out of his arms and it's like he didn't want to let go because his hand follows me.

"Sorry Jaybird, I was going to ask if you're ready to see Emily and Bella? They're at the house and want to see you," Sam says and I hear another weird growl and I tense some, what the hell is growling? I just nod at Sam grabbing at his hand pushing my body against his but before I leave I look to Paul, "Bye Paul," I say quietly and he smiles at me. "I'll see you in a bit little girl, I'll be to Sam's in a couple hours," He says.

Bella and Emily are cooking in the kitchen when we get there and they both smile at me, "Hi Jayden, glad you came over. Would you like to help us make some cookies?" Emily asks. "Yeah," I say smiling heading towards her blushing, she was so sweet. "Okay you girls have fun, I'll see you in a bit," Sam says and when he hugs me again I hug him back, he was my all time favorite person growing up. We would come visit him and his mom and my grandma for summers and I stayed longer sometimes following him around because I thought he was so cool, well I still think he is cool. Him and Emily came down every summer for a few weeks to see us these past four years.

Once they leave and we start making cookies Kim and Mel come over as well, "So what did you do this morning Jay?" Mel asks as we mix the chocolate chips in. I look away from her face blushing, "Went for a walk on the beach, then seen Paul's garage," I answer nervously. "Sounds fun," Bella answers looking to me. "It was okay, meet some people at the beach," I answer quietly. They all look to me as I stir the cookies and when I see them staring I look back to the cookie mix embarrassed. "That's good, so who were they?" Mel asks. "Um four guys and a girl, Jeremy asked if I wanted to hang out sometime so I think that was a score for finding friends," I answer quietly as I start putting spoonsful of cookies on the pan.

"A boy asked you out?" Kim asks carefully and I look to her, what? "No, he just asked to hang out sometime," I answer nervously and Bella raises an eyebrow. "Honey that was him asking you out," Emily says and I get embarrassed fast, was she sure? That was weird, he was probably just being nice since I was new. "Oh," I finally answer not convinced at all, I mean what would a guy see in me when I barely talk? I hear them giggle. "Was he cute?" Mel asks. I didn't know how to answer that because I never really talked to girls before. "He was okay," I answer quietly and they all smile but Kim who turns mixing some cookies making me wonder what was wrong.

My daddy comes for dinner and I hurry to him hugging him excitedly making him laugh and hug me as everyone watches but I ignore them, "Hi daddy! How was your day?" I ask and he smiles. "Really good princess, I was thinking you could go to work with me Thursday," He says and I nod fast. "Yeah? I would love that daddy," I answer as I follow him past the guys as he heads to the kitchen holding his hand. "Smells good girls," He says and I hear them all say hi to him.

He sits on the couch with Paul and I hurry sitting in the middle listening to him tell about his day to the guys happily. I knew he enjoyed talking with the guys because before we moved it was just us, we did everything together and I even went to work with him every day back in our old town, he allowed me to become homeschooled when I was in third grade. The school called him all the time because I would be crying for him so he gave up and homeschooled me from then on out. "Hey Mike, my dad was wondering if you wanted to go fishing Saturday with him and Charlie," Jake says and I see his eyes light up making me sit back smiling. "Yeah, I'll give him a call tonight. Princess would you like to come?" My dad asks looking to me and I nod excitedly.

"Actually Jaybird, I was wondering if you would want to go swimming with us," Sam says and I look to him then my dad, tough decisions. "Um, I kind of want to spend the day with my daddy Sammy," I answer and I hear him sigh soft but then nod. When Paul leans close I peek to him, "Come on, you're choosing to fish with old men over swimming with us young'uns," He says playfully. I blush smiling at him making him smile real huge, I giggle and look to my dad and he looks amused. "Go swimming princess we can hang out Sunday," He says. "Promise daddy?" I ask and he nods making me smile wide at him as I feel a hot hand run down my arm real soft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I learned a few things this past day about my little girl. One, she was really fucking clingy with her dad making my wolf and I annoyed as hell. Two, she was wanting to make friends but didn't know how, like at all I guess from what I heard. Then three, which was the worst, she knew how to drive me insane without even knowing it already.

I was trying so damn hard not to go crazy just jumping her and making her mine, Jared made me sit down and listen to him last night after I practically snapped when she showed up to my garage with hints of another male on her besides Sam's. He told me I had to be careful not to scare her in the beginning or she would be harder to get. Told me to patient and I, Paul Lahote am not a patient man. If I want something I fucking take it and I want my little girl bad, I want her in my arms, in my bed and under me as I slam into her pussy making her cry my name. I knew I couldn't think like that around the guys because they would tell me to slow down so I kept it to myself like everything else about me.

So here I was Tuesday morning showing up to her house after her dad left to see if she wanted to come to the garage with me today. I needed to make her mine as soon as possible and I was going to do anything to get her. When I knock on the door I hear her little feet running down the stairs, "Coming!" She says and when she opens the door I give her a smirk as she stares at me, I watch as she looks over my chest and down to my stomach making me chuckle before she hurries looking back up to me looking super embarrassed, aw baby no need to be shy you can look all you want.

"Hey little girl," I say as I take a step towards her. Fuck she smells so good and damn she was barely wearing anything. I feel my dick get really hard pressing against my shorts making it hurt. "Hi Paul," She squeaks out making me give her a huge smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to head to the garage with me today? I can give you a few pointers before your car comes." I say and I watch her eyes light up making me scoot closer. "Really?" She asks excitedly. "Yeah little girl," I answer and she smiles at me.

"Let me get dressed," She says as she takes off running and like the horny fucker I am around her I stare at her ass as she runs and I follow her fast. I stop at the bottom of the stairs and watch her run up them and fuck me her ass is amazing! Each cheek would fit into one of my hands perfectly, my wolf growls excitedly at the thought of grabbing and holding her. Once she's out of view I palm myself through my shorts then hurry unzipping them fixing my dick so it wouldn't be so fucking painful, maybe I need to wear looser shorts now.

Once she comes downstairs she's in shorts that have paint on them and a shirt that has an old rock band on it and it has holes in it. Her hairs up in a messy bun thing and she looks excited but nervous, I really needed to fix her nervousness around me. "Ready little girl?" I ask and she nods as she grabs her phone and when she bends over to put on her sneakers I cock my head examining her ass more, once she gets one shoe on she looks behind her and I hurry looking away, shit.

When she's done she peeks to me and looks down blushing. "I'm ready," She says and I nod. "Okay, let's roll little girl," I tell her and when she sees my truck she looks it over wide eyed. I brought my baby today so I can get her smell all up in it. "Wow, nice truck Paul," She says softly and when I see her run her hand over the front gently my mind explodes with dirty thoughts. I could just imagine fucking her hard from behind as she grips the grill guard crying my name.

Once she opens the passenger door I jog over and jump in and when she looks around I smile huge, she looks impressed. I watch her look the vents over as I back out making me raise an eyebrow, what was she looking for? "Where's your car smelly? I really like it, I want one for the GTO when it gets fixed," She says excitedly as she keeps looking. I hold back my laugh, baby that's all my smell. "Don't have one, it's my smell little girl," I answer and she looks to me blushing hard. "Oh, I guess that makes sense," She says quietly making me chuckle as she plays with her shirt. "You want to come over here and confirm it?" I say teasing her but serious at the same time and she looks to me wide eyed making me laugh. "If someone saw me smelling you Paul they would think I'm weirder than I am," She says quietly making me look to her, she was not weird. Plus, who fucking cares what others think.

Once we get in the shop I show her my office and I watch as she looks around, "Nice place," She says quietly before she heads back out. "I'm ready," She says excitedly and when she looks up at me with her big eyes I smile happily, I love her eyes they're beautiful. I can't wait tell I can watch them when I fuck her, my wolf groans at the thought making me shift trying to stay in control. "Okay, come on. Let's start with an oil change," I tell her and she nods as she follows me. I make sure I have a higher truck for what I want to do, I'm hoping she allows it because I've been thinking all night about this.

I grab my creeper seat to go under the truck and all the stuff I need laying it out and when I lay back on the scooter she looks at me. "Okay, get on. We'll go under and I'll show you where the oil pan is at," I tell her and she looks me over fast. "On you?" She asks nervously. "Yeah little girl, come on. You can't hurt me," I tell her and she nods blushing but when she straddles over me backwards and sits on my dick I almost groan as my wolf begs to hurry and grab her so she doesn't get off. I grab her fast laying her back to my chest and I feel her legs go over mine and her head is on my shoulder. "Good girl, now let's get under this bad boy," I say and when she shivers at my voice I smile.

I wrap one arm around her waist before I use my legs to push us and as I roll us I hear her soft giggle making my dick come to life more, of course it would have to pick the worst time. As I keep rolling us to where we need to be she looks to me smiling wide making me stare at her smiling. "Having fun?" I ask because she looks so damn cute. She nods and bites her bottom lip making me want to pull that lip out and bite it myself.

Once I get under control so I don't ravish her under this dirty truck I show her what to do and hand her the right tools. I watch her struggle with a rusty bolt and I put my hand over hers and turn it once being careful not to hurt her small hand and she laughs. "Okay, I obviously need to work my arms out," She says laughing soft. I chuckle and let go as I wrap my arms around her waist, as she works on the others she rocks on me some making me do my best not to arch my hips into her ass. I'm sure she feels my dick as is and I don't want to scare her, I would have her soon anyways.

Once we're done with that I show her under the hood to where you put the oil and she nods as she looks to me, "Can I do it when it's time?" She asks nervously, like I would tell her no. "Of course little girl," I answer and when she gives me that smile I move closer to her. As the morning goes on I notice she perks up and gets an excited look when I praise her, so what do I do? I fucking praise her sexy ass over everything she does. I didn't care what it was, she picks up a tool and brings it to me I fucking praise her telling her she's doing good and my personal favorite that makes her look at me excitedly is when I say that's my good little girl. I secretly wonder if she has a praise kink, I actually hope she does because fuck I would praise her anytime.

When lunch rolls around I hear Emily pull up making me pissed for the first time ever about her bringing me lunch. Why? Because Jayden's leaning over a car hood and I'm right behind her pressing into her as we work. I knew I would have to move away from her so Emily doesn't say something to Sam and he starts shit. I move away and she looks to me confused as I go to the side right by her, was she liking that? Fuck I hope so because I was going to do it all the time no matter if she likes it or not.

When Emily opens the side door and comes in holding a sack she smiles huge when she sees Jayden. "There you are Jay honey, Sam went over to your house and was wondering where you went," Emily says and I see Jayden blush. "I was helping Paul, trying to learn things before my car comes so I kind of know what to do when I help my daddy and Paul with it," She says quietly. "I see, well looks like you're doing a good job," Emily says and when my little girl beams at Emily I feel annoyance enter me, I wanted to be the one praising her and getting that smile.

"Well I brought a lot of food for Paul, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing but if he does you can always come back with me to the house," Emily says winking at her. "I'll share Emily, I want to show her how to do sparkplugs next," I answer holding back my growl. Emily smiles at me and hands me the sack but I hand it to Jay as Emily's phone goes off, when she answers it I hear Sam. "Hey you're at Paul's right? Is Jay there?" He asks and I growl low, he was not taking her. "Yes, she is. They're going to eat lunch and then he's showing her something about sparkplugs," Emily answers.

"Okay, well tell her I will be there at three for her," Sam says sounding excited and I stand up straight as Jay looks through the sack facing away from us and I bare my teeth at Emily making her eyes go wide. "Sam just let Paul bring her over after he gets off," Emily says as she looks to Jay. "But I want to spend time with my little cuz, I have patrol tonight later and won't see her long," Sam says almost whining, why was he acting like this? She's not his imprint. "It's my day Sam, back off my imprint for the day," I growl low and I hear silence tell he sighs. "Fine Paul, bring her after you guys are done," He answers sounding sad. I nod at Emily as I head over to Jay as she grabs a water trying to open it but her hands are greasy making her struggle. I chuckle when her tongue pokes out as she really stars struggling, I grab it gently opening it for her making her blush and whisper out a thank you.

Emily leaves after saying bye to Jay and smiling at me I sit on my trucks tailgate that I backed up in here. When I see Jay look to the tailgate wide eyed I smirk, I had it lifted some and she couldn't get up here unless she had help. So, like the gentlemen I am I hop down and grab her ass lifting her up making her squeal some then laugh as I sit her down on the tailgate, and man I almost didn't want to let go of her ass.

As we eat she looks me over some and I do my best to act like I'm not watching her because I wanted her to look my body over. "Tell me little girl what do you like to do?" I ask. She looks to my face and I smile as I see grease on her cheek making her even more sexy, "I like to paint," She answers quietly. "Really? What do you paint?" I ask. "Anything really, but I love doing landscape paintings," She answers and I see her smile as she thinks. "Sounds interesting, you'll have to show me some time," I say and she looks at me and when she searches my face I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Okay, I have some in my room hanging," She says and she looks happy. "Nice, so tell me what else do you like to do besides paint?" I ask and I watch her look to her feet fast and look nervous. "Spend time with my daddy," She says quietly and I feel my dick twitch at her voice, please god tell me I don't have a fetish for her saying daddy, that would be so fucking wrong. "You two seem really close," I answer and she looks to me. "We are, he's all I have. It's been just us for so long," She says and I lean back as I look her over. "In your last town did you hang out with anyone from your school or town?" I ask gently and I watch her turn red as hell, I take that as a no.

"No, it's hard for me to make friends. Plus, I'm homeschooled," She answers as she starts swinging her legs making sure not to look at me. What? She's homeschooled? No wonder she's so damn shy. "Why is it hard for you to make friends? You're amazing little girl, beautiful and sweet," I answer as I scoot closer to her as my wolf growls agreeing with me.

I watch her teal eyes look to me confused before she looks away and sighs. "It's hard to talk to people, I get real nervous. I've been socially awkward my whole life," She answers softly. "Well we can fix that, we'll hang out and do things. Plus, Sam is pretty excited to have you here and Emily and the girls think your super nice," I answer and she looks to me excited. "Sammy is so cool, I love being around him. He reminds me of my dad and I can be myself around him," She says in an excited voice.

I hold back my jealousy and anger, she totally blew off my remark of hanging out but gushed on Sam. My wolf growls within me saying just ours and she should only want us, we'll have to fix her wanting her dad and Sam. Pretty soon all she'll want is me because she is mine! I listen as she starts talking about Sam and her when they were younger and when he came down for summers for a few weeks. How he wouldn't be embarrassed when she hung around him all the time when they were really young when she would stay in the summers making me grit my teeth but give her a smile.

After we finish for the day we wash up in the sink in the back of the garage, I wash up my arms as she washes her hands and when she peeks to me I smirk at her. She only blushes some and when I flick water at her she squeals some and shoves a bunch at me. That's it get nice and relaxed with me, I laugh and splash her back making her run off with water dripping down her face giggling. "Come back little girl, you're still dirty," I say teasing her as I smirk. She slowly comes back smiling at me and when she starts washing again I wait for the right moment and when she least expects it I splash her again making her scream and splash me back getting me soaked.

I pull away laughing grabbing a clean rag tossing it to her as she smiles at me excitedly and dries her arms off. We didn't get all the grease off and she has some on her face but I wasn't telling her because she looks good with it on her. "Ready to go to Sam's?" I ask and she nods as she sets the rag down. Once we get the shop locked up and head out I look to her and she looks relaxed, way better than she did around me this morning. I was thinking if I could get her here every day this week she would be willing to play with me when we go swimming Saturday. I couldn't wait to have her wet body against mine.

When we pull into Sam's she looks at me smiling, "Thanks for today Paul, maybe I can come to the garage with you more often," She says shyly and I smile, fuck I'm going to make her be there all the time. "Yeah, how about tomorrow? I can pick you up," I tell her and she nods excitedly making me smirk. When we get out, Sam's on the porch and he looks excited making me annoyed. "Jaybird how was your day?" He asks happily and when she runs to him I clench my fists together hard.

I watch as she hugs him hard and he hugs her, when she looks up to him I still. The way she looks at him is like idol worship as she says it was a good day. My wolf snarls in anger within me at our little mate looking for affection in another man. I see Sam's eye's glance to me then back to Jayden. "That's good Jay, want to head inside?" He asks and she nods as she grabs his hand pulling him into the house making me practically stalk behind them. I see the way Sam's shoulders tense and he doesn't keep his back fully to me, smart move asshole.

The whole fucking pack is here besides Leah and Jared who are on patrol and when Sam sits, Jayden's on his lap fast as she tells him all about her day. I stand in the doorway staring Sam down and Jayden doesn't even notice me making me more pissed. I feel everyone's eyes on me and they all scoot back or look around nervously as I slowly head towards Sam losing control.

Emily comes out smiling but when she sees me she looks to Sam and her eyes go wide as Sam looks to her then to Jayden. "Jayden sweetie come here and taste this sauce, tell me what you think. Your dad told me you make your own sauce," Emily says and Jayden looks to Emily and blushes but gets off Sam. "Okay Emily," She says looking to her feet as she hurries over to Emily. The moment my little girl is gone I'm moving fast and Sam's out of his seat and he blocks my first hit but not my second one and we go to the floor growling and rolling. "Get outside!" Jake yells but I wasn't stopping.

I hear a loud gasp and my little girl's voice hits my ears. "Paul don't hit Sammy!" She yells and I look to her giving Sam the advantage to kick me across the room to the door. "Outside now!" Sam yells and I see the girls holding Jayden as she tries to move to us. I hurry outside with Sam and the guys following and we all phase. I go for Sam again as we hit the forest and he's snarling in anger, "She's my little cousin! Back off!" He snarls. I go for him getting a good bite into his back leg and toss him hard.

"My imprint! You shouldn't be holding my imprint!" I snarl in defiance. "She's used to me! She's always sat on my lap!" Sam snaps as he gets up fast and snarls at me as we get circled and everyone's saying calm down. "She's sixteen! She's too old to be sitting in your lap! She's not ten anymore!" I snarl as I start fighting him and his thoughts scream in my head about her being his blood and his little Jaybird raging my wolf and I on as it pisses us off more.

We fight for a long time tell we both back off each other and we're both bloody. "Do not hold her again, she is mine! Only mine!" I snarl and right when he goes to say something I phase back and walk away shoving past the other wolves as I head to my truck to get out of here before I do something I regret to my imprint, like force our bond.

When I start my truck, I watch Jay come running out and I look to her as she looks my truck over. But the moment she sees Sam she runs for him opening her arms wide making me hit the gas getting the fuck out of there as I start shaking trying to control my phasing again as my wolf snarls in anger. She needed to learn she was mine and not Sam's! I snarl as I drive fast on Sam's road and the moment I pull off his road I see Mike turning and he looks to me worried but I just hit the gas hard needing to get home where I could destroy something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

When I get home from Sam's that night I take a bath as I think back to my day, it was really good and Paul was so nice. I had fun learning from him and he taught me things that I really wanted to learn. He was very hands on but I didn't mind, to be truthful I liked when he was close because he was so warm and he smelled really good. He made me feel safe for some reason when he was close, I enjoyed that feeling.

We had a good day and then the moment we got to Sam's he just changed, I mean I don't know what him and Sam were really fighting about because Sam told me not to worry about it. I had a feeling it was over something important though because I did hear Jake say that Sam and Paul really need to talk without teeth or fists making me wonder why he said teeth. I sigh as I lean back in the tub, guys are so hard to understand. Actually, everyone is so hard to understand personally.

The next morning after my dad leaves I throw on some more old shorts and a tank top this time. I clean the kitchen as I wait for Paul and when I hear his truck I get excited, when he knocks on the door I open it smiling at him and he gives me a smirk that I was starting to kind of like. "Hey little girl, you ready?" He asks and when he looks over my body I mentally hope I was wearing okay clothing for the day.

"I am," I answer as I peek to his body to see he was just in some old cargo shorts that hung low on his hips. He had a really nice body and I couldn't help but appreciate it, I try not to embarrass myself this time because I didn't want him to think I was being rude. I mean I know he is older and he's very nice looking, he probably has a super model girlfriend. Plus, I'm far from being good enough for him.

"Okay, let's roll little girl," He says like he said yesterday making me smile and nod as I head towards his truck happily. When he jumps in I look to him and he's smiling at me, "A guy's bringing in his truck for new tires today. I'll show you how to do that, okay?" He says looking to me and I nod. "Okay," I answer smiling and he smiles at me wide making me smile wider at him, he was goofy.

Once he gets the truck up on the lift he pulls me towards it gently and comes behind me. "Okay, let's get these lug nuts off," He says. He shows me what to do as he stands right behind me and when I get a whole tire done I watch as he lifts it off with ease and I just stare at his arm muscles. He was strong and I really wanted to run my hands up his arm to feel, when he catches me staring I hurry looking away as I blush. I hear his soft chuckle making me curse myself for doing that. I feel like a little girl around him sometimes because I wouldn't even know what to do with a man.

He pulls me to the next one and I struggle with how tight it is, "Here let me help, so when it's up like this use your weight to your advantage," He says and he moves me just right and I use my weight like he asks as I jerk it but it doesn't budge. "Aw," I whine. "Keep trying," He says as he grabs my hips as I get on my tip toes and use my weight, I hurry doing it again and when it moves finally as I bring my weight down, it moves fast but he keeps me flush against him so I don't fall. "Finally!" I say excitedly looking to him. "There's my good little girl. See you can do it, go ahead and keep going. I have you so you won't fall," He says in a deep voice and I nod as I feel excitement at his praise.

I do the others as he holds me against him and when I get them all off I watch him pull the tire off again but I make sure I don't stare. Once we get all the tires off I watch as he puts on new ones and this time I stare because he was busy. "Okay all done, I'll text the guy and tell him we're done, we have about thirty minutes before some lady brings her car for an oil change," He says. "Okay," I say smiling as I watch him move to his office and he waves me in.

When he sits in his office chair I just sit on his desk to the side of him as he texts the guy and when he's done he moves closer to me. "You want to go to the diner to eat lunch today?" He asks. I stare at him a minute, um I didn't bring any money. What do I say? "Yes?" He asks chuckling as he moves closer. "I didn't bring money Paul," I whisper embarrassed and he snorts. "Little girl I'm paying. You've been helping me out plus I want to buy you lunch," He says scooting real close to me.

I smile soft at him, man he's so sweet. "Okay, I haven't been there in forever," I answer and he smiles huge as he hurries texting someone making me curious. "I'm telling Emily she doesn't have to bring us lunch, that we got it covered," He says and I nod as I lean back some. The guy whose truck we put new tires on comes and grabs his truck and I watch as he talks to Paul some as I stand in the doorway of the office nervously.

When I see Paul look to me as the guy says something looking to me Paul smirks at me making me wonder what was going on. I look back down as I just wait and when he comes back over after the guy leaves he stops in front of me. "Come on, let me teach you some more tools," He says and I look up to him smiling.

He leads me to a huge tool box and opens it, I knew some of them and when he asks what I know I start pointing out some telling him the names and what they can be used for as he stands behind me. "Good girl, you know a good amount," He says as his fingers brush over my sides. I look to him smiling, I really wanted to know stuff and whatever he was willing to teach me I would learn.

Once the older lady brings her car he tells her she can wait in the waiting room and he has some coffee, tea or water in there and she smiles and pats his shoulder telling him thank you. I watch him flinch at her touches and when she walks away he looks up and clenches his fist, did she do something wrong?

Once he gets under control some he practically grabs me and pulls me over to where he parked her car and pushes me against it. Then, he pushes against me hard as he looks in the hood. "Check the fluids first," He practically growls and I jump and start checking where I know some fluids are to see if they were full as he shakes behind me and when he bends down some into my neck I feel his shaking calm down fast. I chalk it up to him being hungry. Also, it was hot today and he hasn't drunk enough water.

When we get the car done the lady pays and he nods at her when she says thank you and I blush when she says I'm beautiful. Once she leaves we get in his truck and he looks to me smirking, what? I smile at him, "Hungry?" He asks and I nod because I was actually really hungry.

When he pulls up to the diner it looks packed and I stare at it nervously, oh goodness why was there so many people? "Are you okay?" He asks and I peek to him. "It looks super busy," I whisper as I just watch people head in. "Yeah, it's lunch little girl, it gets busy. I got you though so come on. Sue saves a table for us in the back so you'll be fine," He says and I nod as I get out.

When we head in everyone stares and I instantly press into Paul's side nervously, he was safe. I feel his arm come around me and he looks down smiling and I peek to him then around moving even closer as my heart races. "Hey Paul, Jayden, you two go ahead and go to the back," I hear Sue say. "Thanks Sue," Paul answers and he pulls us back towards an empty table and it was huge! It could hold at least twenty people.

I sit fast and Paul chuckles sitting right by me, he scoots closer and looks me over as I play with the silverware on the table. "Relax little girl," He says and I nod looking at him as I try not to blush. When Sue comes over she hands me a menu but not Paul, "Anything to drink sweetie?" She asks and I look to Paul nervously and he stares at me. "Water for us both to start Sue," He says and she nods. I was so used to my daddy ordering for me, he knew what I liked because I would always stutter or say my order to low. I should have remembered that and not came somewhere without him.

"Did you want something else besides water?" Paul asks as he looks me over like he's calculating me. I shift nervously, Paul wasn't my daddy and he didn't quite understand me so what do I say? "No, that's okay," I answer. When the door dings and I hear his voice, I hurry turning in relief. When I see my dad and some guy I get excited. "Daddy!" I say excitedly and he smiles huge and hurry's over waving the guy back as well as Paul sighs sounding mad.

"Hey princess, good to see you out and about," He says and he hugs me hard before he pulls back, "Hey Paul, how are you son?" He says and Paul nods at him. "Hey princess meet Ryan, he's a trainee and working with me today," My dad says and I smile blushing at Ryan whispering out a hi.

They sit down across from us and my dad asks what I was doing today and I talk to him happily and when Jake, Bella, Sam, Emily, Embry, Mel, Jared and Kim sit down by us Paul shifts closer to me more sighing again. "Hey Jaybird, learning anything at the garage?" Sam asks happily as he sits by my dad across from us with Emily. I nod and tell him and when Jake talks to me I blush and look down answering quietly.

When Sue comes back with Paul and my water my dad looks at me, "So what would you all like to drink?" Sue says asking everyone. My dad orders iced tea and tells Sue to grab me one as well and she looks to me and I look away blushing as Paul shifts. He looks to my dad then me and leans back watching. Sammy stares at Paul not saying anything making me curious what Sam was thinking, I listen as the others talk and when Emily asks if I want to hang out tomorrow I look to her, "I'm going to work with daddy tomorrow," I answer quietly and she smiles and nods.

I don't even say anything when Sue takes orders because my dad orders for me since he knew what I wanted and I relax as I drink my tea, I peek to Paul as he looks me over after my dad orders for me. I didn't know what he was thinking but I knew it wasn't bad because he just smirks at me making me relax and turn back to listen to my daddy and Sammy talk.

When it's time to pay my dad pays for me and I watch Paul stand up and move fast towards the bathrooms and he looks pissed. I watch him wondering what was wrong and when Sam leans towards my dad saying something he nods as he glances to me. All I hear is I never thought of that from my dad.

When it's time to leave I hug my daddy as Paul leans against his truck watching as he crosses his arms over his chest. "See you tonight princess, have fun with Paul," He says and I tell him I will and wave as he leaves. When Sam goes to get in his truck he waves at me and I smile at him wondering why he didn't hug me bye, did I do something wrong? I watch as he stops and says something then looks to Paul and jumps out, he hugs me fast as I hear growling but I hug him hard and look up to him. He was awesome and I couldn't wait tell we could just hang out and have fun.

The rest of the day I notice Paul hovers real close to me and I watch as he just stares like he is thinking about something hard. He barely talks and I start getting nervous around him some, did I do something? I mean I was starting to feel comfortable around him some but now he was making me feel nervous.

He takes me home and when I get out he follows me to the door and when I head in he stops at the door, "Want to come with me to work Friday?" He asks and I look to him, he finally talked. I nod slowly and he smirks, "I'll be here early okay, get some rest little girl and I'll see you soon," He says and I smile. "Okay bye Paul," I answer. I watch as he walks away and when he gets in his truck he backs out fast making me wonder if he was okay.

As I make dinner that night my phone goes off and when I open it I see a text from a weird number making me confused. It read 'Hey beautiful, would you like to hang out tomorrow evening?' and I sit down confused, maybe someone got the wrong number? I just ignore it as I go back to making dinner. Not even ten minutes later it goes off again and I sigh sitting down, another message. When I read this one I blush hard, 'I should have said this was Jeremy, my bad. So, would you like to go to the movies tomorrow night?' It reads and I stare at it for a long time, what do I say?

I finally reply with a 'Hi Jeremy and that sounds fun,' I was trying to make friends, right? When his reply back is fast I smile some, he wants me to meet him at the beach again so that way we can find each other and he would drive us. I couldn't wait to tell my daddy that I might have made a friend, he was going to be excited. I smile as I go back to getting dinner ready as I wait for him to get home so I could tell him the good news.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I knew I made my little girl nervous after we got back from lunch. I was pissed and I didn't want to snarl at her if I talked, I also was thinking as well. She relied on her dad a lot and I needed to change that, I needed to be the one who she relies solely on. I just needed it, my wolf needed it. She was ours and we needed her to know we will provide for her, give her all the things she needs and wants. I was starting to get annoyed with this damn imprint bond because she was going to slow to my liking. I mean I know it hasn't been long but still, like I said I'm not a patient man.

I practically barricade myself into my house just pacing the whole house as I think, I needed to push her faster but I don't want to scare her. I can feel my wolf getting pissed, he was very impatient as well. We wanted our mate and we wanted her now. I try to think of ways to get her to become closer to me and back off of her dad and Sam. I know I can be everything she needs, the one she wants all the time, she just needs to realize it. I could take more control then I have been, that might work.

When Thursday comes I work my ass off trying not to think of my little girl too much, I knew she was with her dad today. My wolf and I growl as I start working harder, she should want to be with me and when I break a wrench I curse throwing it hard and I hear a, "What the hell!" I move to see Jared rubbing his head as he looks at me, why didn't he fucking dodge it? He has supernatural speed and shit. "What are you doing here?" I snap. "Damn brother relax. I came to see if you needed help," He answers as he heads towards me. "No, now leave!" I snap annoyed but he ignores me as he looks under the hood of my truck I was working on since it was a slow day.

"So, how's the bond coming along?" He asks quietly as he looks to me and I growl at him. "Fucking slow! What do you think? She relies on her dad too much and she practically worships Sam!" I yell throwing another wrench hitting the wall. "Whoa brother, hey let's go for a run and we can see if we can find out what she's up to and maybe listen in on her so you can find out more about her," He says and I snap my eyes to him, that was a good idea.

I nod as I hurry locking the shop and I'm in the trees running five minutes later to where the pull was leading me. I knew Colin and Seth are out patrolling today and I can hear their thoughts of some game they wanted to try when it comes out. Jared's thoughts plague with worry of me snapping and killing someone if Jayden goes to slow. I keep my personal thoughts locked down so I'm just a blank slate unless I want to talk towards them. I learned years ago to do that and it pissed Sam off because he couldn't read me and made others jealous but fuck I like my privacy.

When I see the forest ranger truck pulled off the road and smell my little girls scent I run that way. "Be careful so she doesn't see us or the other ranger for that matter," Jared says making me roll my eyes, I wasn't dumb. I was the damn beta as is. When I hear her giggle, my wolf gets excited and we hurry stopping as we creep under some coverage as Jared lays by me as well. She's wearing some jeans and a shirt that has some signatures on it from what look like MMA fighters if the guy on the back says anything, now that's interesting.

"Maybe she likes that stuff too? You should bring it up some time and tell her about you," Jared says gently and I just huff, okay I don't need that much prepped talked. I hear the pups snicker at me making me snarl in my head warning them and they shut up fast. I felt their instant fear of me tearing them apart and I growl out I will shred you apart so your momma doesn't even recognize you making Seth whine pathetically saying sorry.

"Daddy can I drive on the way to the next campsite?" I hear my little girl say and I watch her as she bounces around her dad as he chuckles. The other ranger was nowhere to be seen, good less males around her the better. "Sure princess, but we have to be gentle with the truck, it's not ours," Mike answers and she nods excitedly as she grabs his hand and they walk around some campfire that someone had last night.

"I wish people would clean up after themselves, its disrespectful to our land," I hear Mike say and Jared and I silently agree, people around here can be pigs and it gets old. Our town should stay clean and it would attract more tourists for business. "Yeah but you know how humans are daddy, we are a pitiful race. We destroy beauty just to make big ass skyscrapers and huge plants just for materialistic things," Jay answers. I take in her words, so she's not materialistic and loves nature, good. "She's sweet," Seth says and I growl low in warning but agree. "I know princess, I agree," Mike says.

We watch quietly as they clean up the campsite talking about different things and I relax, her voice was so soft and sweet. Once they are done they move some big sticks off the small road to the camp and I shift to see them better. I watch as she gets a big stick and when her dad bends grabbing one she hits his butt making a crack sound and he yelps making her laugh and run off. I hear Jared's snicker as she squeals when Mike grabs a stick and chases her, "Come back here princess! You want a fight, I'll fight you!" He says and I raise an eyebrow, wow he acts like a kid too.

"Remember all they had was each other since her mom passed when she was seven. Mike said Jay never could make friends because she is so shy so he became her best friend," Jared says quietly. I watch as they fight with the sticks actually pretty rough, well at least she isn't a girly girl. When my little girl starts making noise like it's a sword fight I inch closer watching intrigued. When Mike knocks her stick away laughing evilly she squeals again and runs away fast and she was coming our way.

Jared and I tense as Mike chases her towards us but she stops right in front of us grabbing another large stick, she laughs and blocks Mike's hit when he comes at her swinging actually a bit hard but she blocked it good, she knew what she was doing. She was so close and I just wanted to grab her, "Don't, she'll panic and have a heart attack," Jared warns making me growl. She stops fast and runs behind her dad and Mike looks to the bushes then he turns red fast as he turns throwing the stick down making Jared snicker that he got caught playing around.

"Daddy why is it everywhere I go I hear growling?" My little girl asks as she practically runs to the truck and I hear Mike's sigh. "Maybe you have a dog that likes you princess," Mike answers and she looks to Mike before she gets in making me scoff, I wasn't a fucking dog. "What? Then why haven't I seen it daddy? I would totally bring it home and it can be my friend and sleep with me," She says excitedly as she looks around. Jared's thoughts of my huge ass wolf on her bed makes everyone laugh as I roll my eyes.

"Maybe it's nervous you won't accept it, so it hides," He says as he jumps in the passenger seat. She crawls in, "Or it really doesn't like me, that's why it growls," She says sadly before she starts the truck and backs out. I feel eyes on me and look to Jared staring at me. "Relax on the growling brother," Is all he says before he gets up to follow them again.

I watch my little girl all day and she was so carefree and giggly around her dad, not once did she blush or act shy. She was confident acting and chatty with Mike, I also noticed she never looked to her feet and gave her opinions when she wanted and she was really smart. She knew a lot, "Daddy can I hang out with Sammy next Friday? He said he didn't have to work and he was going to take me out on the go carts," She says excitedly and I hold back my snarl, fucking Sam.

"Of course, just be safe princess," Mike says as they finish checking the other campgrounds making sure they were cleaned up. "Thanks daddy, I will. I can't wait, Sammy is so cool," She says in a weird worship voice and I shift as I hold back my anger before I kill Sam. "Easy Paul, she loves her big cousin. Sam's familiar for her," Jared says. "She's mine!" I snap and Jared sighs but nods saying he knows.

"So, has any of Sam's friends caught your attention?" Mike asks making me perk up and turn back. I watch as she blushes for the first time today, "Like as friends?" She asks and Mike chuckles. "Yeah princess, or maybe as boyfriend potential in the future?" He asks and she looks to him with the cutest face. "Like I could get a boyfriend daddy, I barely look at a guy without not knowing what to say or act, girls too," She says.

"So, none of those men running around without their shirts on haven't caught my little girl's attention?" He asks and I slam my head down fast nearly biting my tongue off, she was my little girl! "Easy he meant his daughter," Jared says fast. "They do have nice bodies daddy, but why would I really look when I know I can barely talk to one. Goodness what would I do with him even if I could get one?" She asks in thought and Mike chokes on his juice he was drinking. "You okay daddy?" She asks worriedly as Jared and I snicker.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Damn princess, trying to kill your old man?" Mike says shaking his head. "What did I say?" She asks confused. I watch him run his hand down his face, "Never mind princess, lets load up and get ready to call it a day so we can go shower and get ready for tonight, are you excited?" He asks and I see her get nervous for the first time since I've been watching her. "Kind of, I'm so horrible at talking to people daddy. What happens if I act like an idiot? I really want friends but I get so nervous around others," She says as she gets in the truck.

"Just try to stay relaxed some, okay?" Mike says and I hear her sigh but nod. I look to Jared, did I miss something? "I think they are coming to Sam's tonight for dinner, she might be trying to be more open and make friends with the pack," Jared says and I nod standing. "Well I'm going to go get ready then, I want to be there for her to talk to," I answer as I hold back all my thoughts I have locked up and Jared nods before we run off our separate ways.

When I phase back by my front door I growl loud, I needed to try harder for her to open up to me. I knew I couldn't ask for a date because Mike told Sam my little girl wasn't allowed to date yet. I mean I was still going to take her on dates but I would make it as friends for them to see but to her it will be as lovers. I needed her to be mine, and mine soon before I go off the deep end.

Time I get to Sam's, I see Mike's truck there and I hurry in looking around for my girl, I hear total silence as Mike's knee bounces some and Sam looks pissed and worried in one. I take a breath but I don't smell her scent at all, where the fuck was she? "She's making friends," Sam growls out crossing his arms looking to Mike pissed. I instantly bristle, what? "She didn't tell me it was a boy, I would have said no," Mike says worriedly as he calls her and I hear her voicemail. I turn around and run to my truck ignoring my name being called and Sam chasing me.

I tear out of the drive closing my eyes focusing on the pull, I should have known she wasn't there, I didn't even think of the pull because I was trying to get to Sam's fast. To say I was pissed was a word to use lightly, I was raging and I was killing this boy who was with my little girl! I feel my wolf rip through me wanting to beat our little girl's ass for going out with another male.

I follow the pull to Fork's movie theater, oh hell no! I jump out stalking to the theater fast and when her smell hits me I get angrier. I shove my way through the door pissed making people back up scared as I practically knock them over. When I see her standing in line at the food area she looks so nervous as her heart pounds and when I see it's Jeremy I get more pissed. He was standing way to close and he's smirking at her as she looks to her hands as he talks to her. I see his hand on her hip and rage burns through me, I knew what he was doing.

When I get close I practically rip his hand off her hip and she jumps startled looking at me as he cusses. "What the fuck man!" He yells and I get in his face. "Do not touch her Jeremy!" I snarl and he backs up some when he looks me over and his hands go up. "Whoa Lahote, I didn't know," He says. "Paul?" I hear my little girl say confused. I ignore her stepping closer to this asshat, god I wanted to rip him to shreds!

"Do not touch her again or ever talk to her again!" I hiss as I clench my fists and he nods fast before he takes off running. I knew we had an audience and when I turn around Jayden's staring at me, "Why did you run him off?" She asks embarrassed making me feel a tinge of guilt, not enough to make me less angry though. I grab her hand as I pull us through the people as they all stare and she hurries keeping up.

When we get outside I hear her sniffling and I peek back at her and I see tears falling down her face. I instantly still, why was she crying? My wolf panics not understanding and I stare at her. She hurries pulling me since I stopped and when she sees my truck she hides by it as she keeps crying. "What's wrong?" I ask scared as I check her arm where I was pulling, shit did I hurt her? She was tiny, I panic as I keep checking her arms then move on to her body as my wolf begs for her to tell us.

"Little girl, are you hurt?" I ask as I get really close. "Why did you do that Paul? I was trying to make a friend," She says quietly as she wipes her eyes. I look around trying to calm down, I take a deep breath and squat in front of her making her peek to me. "He wasn't wanting to just be your friend Jayden, that kid is bad," I say trying to sound stern but gentle. I watch her look over my face confused, I hate that I made her cry but she needed to make friends with the girls in the pack only.

"Why is he bad? He said he wanted to be my friend," She says softly. Damn my little girl was naïve, I needed to keep her close and teach her things. "Jay baby, Jeremy would have tried to fuck you after the movie and he doesn't like the word no. He would have you stuck in his car on some gravel road trying to get you to say yes as he's all over you," I tell her as a low growl slips from me at him touching what was mine. I think I need to hunt him down just to fuck his world up to make my point clear to all the guys around town that Jayden Uley is mine!

She doesn't say anything but stares at me with her big beautiful eyes, I scoot closer to her and she practically knocks me over hugging me hard. I grip her to me, fuck she feels so good against me. "Oh my God, see this is why I shouldn't even try to make friends Paul. I don't know how to read people," She says as she holds me tight. "Hey, don't say that. The girls want to be your friend, you just have to be more relaxed around them. Plus, you have me little girl," I answer as I stand bringing her with me.

When she pulls away she blushes as she looks to me, "You want to be my friend?" She asks quietly. Oh fuck, how do I tell her I wanted more after I just scared her with that talk? My wolf whines not wanting our mate to friend zone us. "Jay baby, I am your friend," I answer and when she beams at me I feel my heart drop, I totally fucked up. "Thanks Paul," She says excitedly and when she opens my truck door and climbs in I jump in behind her wanting to bang my fucking head on the steering wheel.

I take her to Sam's and when she gets out she's smiling at me making me smile at her. I watch as Sam and Mike come out fast and she bounces excitedly. "Daddy!" She says excitedly jumping down from my truck rushing to him. He crosses his arms and her eyes go wide when she sees his face making me hurry towards her with his threatening behavior. "Why didn't you say it was a boy?" Mike asks. She looks confused then ashamed making me watch her reactions. "I didn't think it mattered, I'm sorry. Don't worry though daddy Paul explained it to me," She says as she goes and hugs him and Mike looks at me confused some as he hugs her.

"Was it Jeremy?" Sam asks and I nod pissed. "Damn it," Sam snaps and I see Jayden jump and look to Sam. "Sammy?" She asks. "Stay away from Jeremy Jaybird, he is a bad guy," Sam says and she nods. "I'm sorry," She says and when she hugs Sam next I lean my head back some, fuck my life twice over now.

On Friday, I show up to see if she wanted to come with me but Sam's already here making me annoyed. I hear them both laughing loud and I just open the door heading in, when I stop at the doorway to the kitchen entry I grab the wall fucking hard. She was sitting on him and holding ice to his jaw in the skimpiest clothes ever. When his eyes snap to mine I start breathing hard and he gently pushes her off him, "I'm fine Jaybird, that pan didn't hurt me that bad," He says. "But Sammy I hit you hard," She says trying to crawl back on him.

"Hey Paul," Sam says as I feel my phase coming fast, why was she sitting on him like that? It was wrong in so many ways and she was his cousin. I see her turn fast and she smiles wide, "Paul! When did you get here?" She asks and when she plows into me and hugs me I relax fast. "Just now," I answer as I hold her to me. "Thank god you didn't scare me too, Sammy snuck up on me why I was drying my cast iron pan and when he grabbed me I turned and hit him with it in the jaw," She says giggling and I look to Sam. "She has a pretty mean arm," Sam says putting the ice on the table looking anywhere but in my eyes.

I look down at Jayden still holding me, "Want to head to work with me?" I ask and when she looks to Sam I grip her tighter, fuck no was she going with him. "I have to head out anyways Jaybird, I'll see you tonight though okay," Sam says and she looks sad. "Okay Sammy, see you later," She says sounding hurt, by the fucking God's above I swear I'm going to force this damn bond and deal with the consequences. "Let me get dressed," She says looking back up to me as Sam practically runs like a little bitch out the back door, fucker better run.

As she heads up the stairs I follow her, she peeks at me but doesn't say anything. When we get to her room I look around, holy shit my little girl could paint. I move to the closest painting, it was a wheat field and the wheat was bright gold and you can see amazing detail. It looked like I was actually looking at a wheat field, then off in the distance is a combine. "Damn Jay baby, you're amazing," I say and when I turn she is already dressed, the fuck? I missed it already?

She smiles huge, "You really like it Paul?" She asks as she comes up to me looking at it. "Hell yeah I do, show me the others," I answer and when she grabs my hand I hold it tightly. She pulls me across the room and shows me a painting of a meadow and each wildflower was painted in such detail that I could imagine grabbing one. I see some bees on some and aspen trees in the background. "Wow," I say looking to her. "I love to paint, makes me happy," She says. "How long does a painting like this take you?" I ask and she blushes. "Depends how crazy I become with it," She answers and I nod. I get playful wanting to see if I could get her to play around.

"So, do you do paintings of people?" I ask. "I can but they aren't as fun to me," She answers and I hum. "Any nude paintings before?" I ask and she looks at me turning red. "No," She squeaks out. "Aw to bad, I could have got naked and laid on my truck hood for you in the forest somewhere," I answer smiling at her and she stares at me. I watch her eyes roam my body fast then look away turning redder than I thought was possible. "You might dent your hood big boy," She says as she peeks to my face then away. I let out a loud laugh pulling her close fuck yeah I was big, "True, I'm pretty big," I answer smirking and when she giggles I can't help but pull her all the way against me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was actually sad today was Friday because I like working in the garage with Paul. We had some guy bring in his bronco because it was leaking. I follow Paul around as he tells me what's wrong with it and it was an easy fix for him. I hand him tools when he asks for them and when he asks for something I don't know I look through the tools confused and nervous.

I feel him come behind me and he smiles at me, "Just ask if you don't know little girl, I'll show you and I'm here to teach you whatever you want," He says and I nod peeking to him. "Okay, well I really don't know what it is," I answer embarrassed. He opens a different drawer and when he pulls out a tool, he shows me it, "This is it," He says and I nod. "Now let me show you how to use it," He says wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me back over to the bronco.

When we go to work on it he pulls me on him again for the scooter thing that goes under vehicles and I love it, he's really warm and smells darn good. He holds me as I tighten a bolt and when my hand slips I elbow him hard in the face, which hurt my elbow. "Oh my God! Paul are you okay?" I ask scared as I wiggle on him hard trying to move so I could see his face but it was hard under a vehicle to move just right. "Hold still, hold still. Fuck Jay baby, hold still," He says and he sounds in pain. I still instantly as I try to look his face over. "I'm so sorry, I'm dangerous today," I say feeling really bad. First, I hit Sammy with the cast iron pan now Paul with my elbow.

"Relax little girl, I'm fine," He says as he grips me hard. "Are you sure?" I ask not convinced because I hit him hard, I move trying to see again. He grabs my hips hard and his grip is almost bruising, "Can you hold still for a second Jay? I'm trying to stay calm," He says in a deep voice. I hold still again as I just stare up looking around at all the different things. It's when he moves us fast out from under the vehicle and stands me that I see him head to the bathroom fast, awe man I messed up. Now he won't want to do that with me anymore, sometimes I really hate being clumsy.

When he comes out ten minutes later I'm sitting on the stool looking through the different fight clubs around. There's two areas in Port Angelus and four in Seattle and they have training with some of the fighters. When I see him heading to me I hurry shutting my phone. "Are you okay?" I ask and he nods as he stares at me. "I'm good, so what were you doing?" He asks. I blush hard, "Nothing," I answer embarrassed and he raises an eyebrow. "What?" I ask. "Show me, I want to see little girl," He says and it sounds stern.

"Don't make fun of me, okay," I say quietly and he moves behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Never, now come on show me," He says and when I turn on my phone he looks it over. He uses his finger to scroll down and look as I turn red, I was in the midst of filing an application for some sessions with one of the guys in Port Angelus. "You want to learn MMA?" He asks looking at me and I nod blushing, I knew a tiny bit. "I can teach you," He says and I hurry looking to him, really?

"You do it?" I ask and he smirks at me and I watch as he backs out of the application and exits out of the one club I was looking at. He clicks on the other club and a picture of all their fighters are on the home page. When I spot him in the front I look to him excited, "Oh my god! You fight? Can I watch you fight? Will you really teach me?" I ask fast as excitement hits me hard and he stares at me smiling. "Yes, yes and yes, I'll teach you because you are not going to that other club Jay baby," He says. I squeal and grab him fast hugging him. He moves wrapping his arms around me, I can't believe I didn't even have to drive to learn.

When we get done with the bronco we head to his office talking about what to do for lunch. "When I come to help we can always bring lunch so Emily doesn't have to, I kind of feel bad," I answer and he stares at me. "We can or we could go to my house for lunch breaks. We can take a longer lunch and less breaks if we're busy, my house is only fifteen minutes from the garage," He says.

"Sounds good Paul," I answer and I see his eyes get excited. "Want to go to my house today after we get this car done that's coming?" He asks and he looks super excited, does he have something yummy there or a girl waiting to see him? I know my daddy said he didn't think he was dating but come on he was so darn gorgeous, he has to have someone. "Yeah, we can," I finally answer and he moves in front of me. "Good, I can show you my house. It's not quite done but I'm getting there," He says and I look him over, he's building a house? That's so cool. "I can't wait," I answer smiling.

After the guy picks up his bronco I see a car come to a stop outside the garage. When a beautiful woman gets out I stare, she had long brown legs and she was wearing a cute skirt with a top that was unbuttoned showing her chest some. I watch as Paul heads to her and I wonder if he knew her, "Hi Paul," She says, yup she knew him anyways. "Hey Linn, so just an oil change, right?" He asks and she nods. I see him stop far off from her and hold his hand out for the keys, um weird.

"Can I stay? I have no other ride," She says and he nods as she drops the keys in his hands. "Head into the waiting room, we'll try to get it done fast for you," He says and he doesn't sound nice at all and he goes way around her. Why is he acting like this beautiful woman has the plague? "Can I just stand in the garage?" She asks and when she goes to touch him I see him clench his fist and move quick. "Dammit Linn don't touch me! How many times have I said that!" He hisses as he glares at her and I see her cross her arms and stare at him. "Are you gay Paul? I swear I never see you with a girl and you freak out if any woman touches you," She says.

"I'm not fucking gay bitch, I just don't like being touched! By barely anyone! Especially by bitches around here!" He snaps and I see her glare at him as I stand there confused and stunned. I didn't know he didn't like being touched, goodness I touch him, hopefully he was okay with it. "Give me my keys, I'm not having a jackass work on my car," She says and I watch as he holds the keys up and drops them on the ground, oh wow he could be an ass. "Fuck off, I don't want your service anyways bitch," He says walking away.

She scoffs and yells some curses at him as I lean against his truck by the tailgate watching everything from the back. He just walks in and slams the garage door down and heads straight for me. I look down nervously as I blush, maybe I shouldn't have watched that? "Fucking bitch, sick of it," He says almost under his breath and when he gets in front of me both hands go on either side of me and I look to him as I play with my hands, was he okay? He just stares at me and moves his eyes over my body, "Well it looks like we're free, want to head to my place earlier?" He asks.

I nod as I look up into his eyes and I feel him shift closer, "Alright well let's go, I could use a beer," He says and I giggle as I look to him. I watch a smile come across his face and when he grabs my hand and pulls me towards his door by us I wonder why he didn't mind touching me? Maybe it was because I was his friend.

He takes us down a back road and then down a hill into the forest and when I see a house tucked back in the forest I smile, it was beautiful. "Wow Paul," I say as we stop and he smiles at me. "Like it?" He asks and I nod as I get out. "Haven't got the porch up yet, so be careful on the temporary steps. Actually, come here," He says and I move to him and he grabs my hand. His hand is so warm and feels nice in mine, I get the weird feeling that he would keep me safe if he was holding my hand.

He leads us towards the steps as I look around at the property, it was so pretty and peaceful here. I could hear a river super close as well, "Okay, like I said I'm not finished but I'm working on it," He says and I watch him pull a key from under a random rock from the left of the stairs and I giggle making him look to me. "What? Don't like my hiding place little girl?" He asks smirking.

"I didn't say that, it's just funny that you showed me. What happens if I rob you one day because I know where you live and where you secret key is hidden?" I say teasing him, I was starting to feel comfortable around Paul enough to be myself some. I watch as he stands and starts laughing. "Then you rob me, I know where you live anyways. Plus, I don't have much to take from here yet," He says as he pulls me close and leads me up the stairs. They seemed pretty sturdy to me but I wasn't going to say anything when he was trying to be a gentleman.

When he opens the door the smell from his truck hits me hard, I knew it was his smell now because every time he's by me I could smell it. It smells like the ocean breeze blowing through the wet pines after a storm with a tinge of leather. When he pulls me all the way in I look around as my eyes adjust and he shuts the door. The family room is bare except for one recliner and a tv hung on the wall. I see he has drywall up that's been textured and mudded but not painted, there is some built in shelves and a huge fireplace as well. The hardwood floors are different color grays that look like wood.

He slowly pulls me through the room and I follow him into a big kitchen and I notice it wasn't as bare. He had all the appliances and a small wood table that had one chair by it and the island was huge. The cupboards are a cool looking dark wood with lots of knots in them and the countertops are a light granite making the room look brighter. By the table there's a huge bay window to look out of and you could see the river and it was beautiful.

"What do you think? I still need to paint and all that yet though," He says as he stands close looking at me. "I love it, it's so beautiful already and open," I say and he smirks. "Let me show the rest," He says a bit excitedly and I smile at him as he pulls me down a long hallway. He shows me a bathroom and he tells me there's one off the kitchen where the laundry room is at as well.

There's two bedrooms and they were pretty big and have nice carpet that looks comfy. When he pulls me to the third room in the back I head in smiling, it was huge and was his room. There's a huge king bed with a black and gray fuzzy comforter that looks so inviting and then another fireplace with a big furry bear rug in front of it making me look to him smiling. "A bear rug?" I ask trying not to giggle and he chuckles. "Hey, it's comfortable in the winter time little girl," He says and I feel his arms wrap around me making me smile because it feels nice, actually it feels amazing.

I just hold still enjoying his hold as I look around at the rest, there's more big windows that the bed faces and a desk with an office chair. He has two end tables with lamps on them and the walls are painted an off white. "Want to see the bathroom?" He asks and I nod looking back to him and he looks down at me smirking. He leads me to the bathroom and when I walk in I whistle low, it was huge. There's a big walk in shower off to the side with glass doors and to the other side there's a ginormous tub.

"Five of you could fit in that Paul," I say giggling as I point to the tub. "Three of me maybe little girl, but it's big enough for two people to be really comfortable in," He says and I blush, goodness I never thought of taking a bath with a man before. "Why are you blushing? Thinking of something naughty little girl?" He asks in a deep voice making me blush harder, he probably thinks I'm a child now. "No," I answer as I peek to him and he raises an eyebrow smirking but doesn't say anything.

He leads us back to the kitchen, "You want a beer or soda?" He asks and I look to him strange, did he offer me a beer? "Soda please," I answer and he nods grabbing one for me and himself a beer. "I can throw in some pizza for lunch and we can watch a movie if you want," He says and I nod glancing at the time it was only just going to be noon. I watch him throw in two pizzas as he finishes his beer.

Before we go back out to the family room he grabs another one and when he sits in the recliner I go to sit by him on the floor but he grabs me fast. "Yeah, you're not sitting on that hard floor girl, we can share," He says. I try not to get embarrassed because I never sat on any man's lap that wasn't my daddy or Sam before. I loved sitting on their laps though because it means I have their attention. Especially Sam's because I was so used to it when we were younger but now he has Emily and it might be awkward sharing Sam's lap with her like I did with Leah when I was young.

When Paul kicks up the feet I squeal as I fall back against him as the chair whips us back making him chuckle. "Shit, sorry should have warned you this thing has a kick," He says. I look to him as I hold my soda hard, "I could have given us a soda bath," I answer as my heart races. "Had worse baths anyways," He says as he sets his beer down on the side by him. He grabs my hips and fixes me so I'm on him all the way laying back with my head by his I relax into his heat fast, I know I should be worried why him and Sammy are always hot but I secretly liked it. "Good girl, just relax for bit," He whispers by my ear. I shiver excitedly at his voice as I try not get excited. I loved how he keeps praising me for things, it makes me feel good even if it's for something small.

We watch some action movie as we wait for the pizza and he wraps his arms around me holding me to him. I hear his deep breathing after a bit and I peek to see he is sleeping making me smile soft, he looks adorable. I shift some as he sleeps and look to his arms around me, I really wanted to touch them and his hands are so big and have calluses on them, I knew he was a hard working guy like my daddy.

I slowly run my hands over his arms peeking to make sure he was still sleeping, I never touched a man like this it and it was kind of exhilarating. I slowly run my hand over the top of his as he holds my waist and I feel him shift under me making me pull my hand away looking to him but he was still sleeping. I go back to running my hand over his and I lay it over his, my hand looks so small compared to his.

I stare at it a long time wondering what it would feel like to have a man run his hands over my body. I bet it would feel good, I know I probably will never have that happen but I could fantasize, right? Especially since I had one so close and he was the perfect one to think about. I know he thinks of me as a kid and is just my friend but I'd love to think how he could teach me more things then working on cars.

When the oven goes off I practically jump off him as embarrassment fills me, my god I couldn't believe I thought all that! I never thought things like that before. "Shit, I passed out sorry," He says. I hurry off him all the way and he stands fast grabbing me, "Relax it won't burn," He says chuckling as he hugs me from behind making me blush some since I was still embarrassed from thinking things I shouldn't be for him. I don't even know where that came from.

I watch as he pulls the pizza out and cuts it, "Want to just share a plate while we watch tv?" He asks as he looks at me. "Sure," I answer and he grabs a huge plate and stacks it full with both pizzas. I stare at it in shock, that was a lot of food. Hopefully he eats it all because one or two is enough for me.

When he sits on the recliner setting the plate on the arm he looks at me, "Come on little girl," He says and I move and crawl on his lap carefully, he watches me making me blush but I turn around and scoot back. He wraps an arm around me and puts the plate closer, I take a pizza as he grabs one and look back to the movie that was still playing.

I eat two pizzas then lean back on him getting comfortable, "You done?" He asks. "I am," I answer taking a drink and he hums wrapping an arm around me. He finishes the plate fast making me a bit stunned and sets it down on the ground, "I'm going to kick us back, you ready?" He asks and I bend over the side setting my drink down. When I sit back up he moves me on him all the way and when he kicks up the feet we jolt back making me giggle and him chuckle.

We watch the movie for a while as he holds me, it's when his hand goes under my shirt and splays on my stomach that I peek to it. I do my best not to move because I didn't know if he knew he did it or not but it feels really good. It's so warm and it's sending small enjoyable shock like feelings through me. When he moves it up and to the side I lean back against him more, wow that feels so good.

He shifts us back more making us lay all the way back and his other hand goes to my hip, I start getting excited when it moves slowly up. Was he wanting more than friends? I mean I don't understand guys at all but maybe this was a sign? We both jump when his phone goes off loud and he groans reaching in his pocket, when he answers it he sounds pissed. "What the fuck do you want? I'm on lunch!" He hisses. I only hear snippets, something about one is close and Jared's chasing something.

I feel Paul tense and he stands us fast as he holds me against him tight, "Shit alright, I'm coming. Tell Emily Jay's coming over," He says and I peek to him. Once he hangs up he looks me over, "I have to go help the guys with something, then I'll be back to Sam's," He says and I nod. He drives us really fast and I grip the door nervously, what was the rush? Was it something bad? He barely shuts the truck off before he runs and takes off into the forest making me confused, um why was he running into the forest?

I finally just sigh then jump out of the truck heading towards Sam's house and Emily opens the door, "Hey sweetie, come on in," She says making me blush but head in. I see that the other girls are here as well and all sitting around the living room. I move to the loveseat and sit down as they all smile at me. I sit there quietly as they all start talking and answer when I have to trying not to be nervous. I keep my eye on the door hoping Sam, my daddy or Paul comes soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the reviews, hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 7**

Time we catch and burn the leech it's been two hours, it had us chasing it all over the damn forest. I hated how some of them had some kind of weird ass power, it drives me nuts. When I get to Sam's I pull up my shorts by Jared as Sam is already heading towards the house pulling his shorts up. "Fucking stupid leech ruined my day," I growl out as I follow Sam and when he opens the door he looks around.

"Where's Jayden, Kim and Mel?" He says pissed and I practically shove him to look around. "They ran to the store for some more flour and chocolate chips," Emily says confused. It's when Emily's phone rings that we all stare at her. "It's Mel, relax," She says before she answers it. "Hello?" Emily says. "Um Emily, is Sam back or Paul?" Mel asks. "Jayden come on honey open up sweetie. Tell us what's wrong," Kim says in the background. I turn and run for my truck and Sam's jumping in behind me and I feel the guys jump in the back bed of my truck rocking it as I hit the gas tearing out of the drive to the grocery store.

When we get there we all run inside straight for the girl's scent and they're standing by the bathroom by the back door. "Where's Jayden?" I ask as I move past the girls trying the handle. Its locked and I get pissed. "Little girl open up," I say but I hear a quiet no. "Jaybird open up please," Sam says and I snap my eyes to him pissed but I knew he was worried as well.

"What happened?" Jared asks as he holds Kim getting close to the door. "We don't know, she went to get peaches so she could make her dad some peach cobbler but then she never came back and we panicked and found her locked in the bathroom," Mel says stressed as she holds Embry. "Jayden open up the door," I say shaking it. "I want my daddy, can you call my daddy," She says nervously. My wolf and I panic and get angry because she should want us.

"Fuck it!" I growl breaking the damn lock and throw open the door. She jumps and looks at me as I come in and when I see a lot of blood on her shirt I hurry grabbing it. "Are you hurt?" I ask as Sam hurries looking her face over as well. "No," She whispers and she looks embarrassed. "What happened? Who's blood?" I ask as I try to look down her shirt but Sam growls at me making me glare at him. "I think I broke his nose," She says embarrassed and we both snap our eyes to her, she broke who's nose?

"What?" Sam and I say together. "Jeremy, I think I broke his nose. Is he still out there?" She asks as she peeks around us and then blushes hard when she sees everyone. I instantly see red why was he near her! "Why did you break his nose?" Sam asks and he sounds pissed and she looks at him scared. "He was talking to me and when he grabbed my butt kind of hard it startled me and I slammed my palm up into his nose hard on reflex, I didn't mean too. I'm sorry Sammy," She says embarrassed and I growl, he fucking touched my little girl's ass?

"He's dead," I growl out. "Can I go home?" Jayden asks embarrassed. "Of course Jaybird, come on honey," Sam says and when he reaches for her hand I pull her into me fast and move us out of the bathroom with Sam grumbling about possessive wolfs. She hides her face in my chest as we pass everyone and when she sees my truck she practically runs to it and jumps in. I get in starting it up as Sam comes out saying that they all won't fit in Kim's car and I laugh backing out rolling my window down, "Run home," I say amused before I take off laughing at him cussing at me.

When we get to her house she peeks to me then gets out, "Want to stay?" She asks. Well I'm glad she asked but I was coming in anyways, she wasn't getting rid of me that easy. "Yeah," I answer as I follow her into her house thinking of ways I was going to kill Jeremy. "I'm going to change, I'll be down in a minute," She says quietly. "Alright," I answer as I sit on the couch. I was bit pissed, I really wanted to go up there and help her change, shit what I could to her before I help her get dressed.

I listen as she changes and whispers how stupid she was for freaking out like she did and how she's not use to people making me growl low. He touched her, she wasn't stupid for breaking his nose. Then she whispers how she needs to figure out how to read people better. When I hear her come down the stairs a minute later I turn my head and peek to her, she was wearing some loose sweats and a tank top that showed her boobs nicely, I shift on the couch some as my dick gets hard.

When she sees me looking at her she blushes some but comes around the couch, the moment she goes to sit by me I grab her and set her on my lap making her squeak some. "So, tell me little girl what moves do you know? Or have you taken any MMA classes yet?" I ask and she shifts on me sideways so she can look at me. She looks to my chest then to my eyes after a second, "I took a few, I like watching it and my daddy always took me where we lived last," She says and I nod moving us so I can lean back, I was itching to move her so she straddles me.

"Want to come with me Monday night? I have a fight and we can watch the other guys as well," I tell her and her eyes get huge as she moves herself and straddles me as she starts bouncing excitedly making me grab her hips chuckling. "Please, please. I really want to go Paul. What Monday nights do you go? Can I go every time with you?" She says as she keeps bouncing and if she didn't stop her bouncing I'm going to be ripping her sweats off and my shorts and plunge balls deep into her pussy.

"Of course, you can come every time Jay baby, and I fight every second Monday night of the month," I answer as I try to stop her bouncing, fuck her boobs look so good though. She gets more excited and scoots up on me still bouncing as she smiles huge, "What weight class are you in? Have you lost any fights? You look pretty buff I bet you haven't lost," She says fast. Okay that's it my dick is painful hard and going to rip my shorts if she doesn't stop. "Jay baby stop bouncing please," I ask. She stops fast and blushes hard, when she tries to get off me I grab her hips hard, oh hell no was she getting off me.

"Hey relax, don't be jumping off," I say and she gets redder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," She says as she looks anywhere but my eyes. I laugh loud and it startles her and she looks at me. "You didn't hurt me," I answer and she looks confused, shit my poor little girl doesn't know what I'm talking about. "Oh okay," She says. Should I tell her? Fuck I want to so bad, "Um so have you lost a fight?" She asks nervously as she looks my body over.

"Never, I'm undefeated little girl," I answer and she looks to me and smiles huge and I feel the small bounce, fuck she's going to be the death of me. "Really? I can't wait to watch!" She answers making me smirk, I couldn't wait tell she watched me. My wolf shifts in me excited as well at showing our little girl that we've never been beat. "My daddy used to fight some when I was younger and he would take me and he was also undefeated. He quit though because he got hit hard in the head once and after he won he realized how easily he could get hurt and we already lost my mom and he didn't want to chance it," She says.

"Really Mike fought?" I ask intrigued, I didn't know that. "Yeah, he's a tough son of a gun," She says and I raise an eyebrow at her making her giggle and she scoots up on me rubbing me just fucking right making my wolf growl wanting to be in her. I lean my head back biting back my groan, just a few thrusts up won't hurt, right? "Paul?" She asks and I hear confusion in her voice. How could a sixteen-year-old not know shit? "Hmm?" I ask as I bring my eyes back to hers. "What's wrong?" She asks. "Nothing," I answer smirking at her.

"Okay, um want to watch a movie or we can do something else," She says and her teal eyes stare into mine. I wanted to be doing something else, like taking her up to her bed and stripping her down so I could be in her tight little pussy. "A movie sounds good," I answer finally and she nods and when she stands I just want to grab her and bring her back.

When she goes over to grab a movie a hurry fixing my dick the best I can as she looks over the movies. She gives me three choices and I smile darkly when she names one off that has tons of sex in it, "Have you seen them before?" I ask. "Nope, usually watch fighting with daddy if we watch tv," She says. I tell her what movie to put in and she nods unwrapping it since it was still in the wrapper and puts it in.

I watch as she hurries to the kitchen making me confused but when she comes back holding a beer and a water I smile huge, fuck yes she's perfect. She looks my lap over fast but then sits right by me making me hold back my growl, damn it. She hands me the beer smiling making me relax, "Thanks Jay baby," I answer and she smiles bigger at me before she faces forward.

As we watch the movie I notice she scooted closer to me and I throw an arm around her waiting for the part coming up. When the man starts stripping the woman I feel her shift some making me peek to her. Her face has a low blush on it, damn she's too cute. It's when they start fucking is when her face becomes priceless because she cocks her head some like she was really trying to figure something out. When the man starts fucking her hard she looks away from the tv then back staring hard. I hold back my chuckle as she shifts and makes the cutest fucking face when the girl cries out when she gets off.

When the scene is over she peeks to me and I smile at her and she blushes hard shifting again, she was so innocent in every way. She relaxes as the movie goes on but the next part is coming and I move and kick my feet up since this couch had the sides that kick up, I really need these types of couches. She looks at me then my lap again, that's it I'm pulling her on if she looks one more time. I pull her closer as I lean back some but not too far because I want to see her face.

I watch her take a drink of water as the scene shifts and a girl is on her knees giving a guy a blow job as he groans loud. She chokes on her water making me pat her back gently as I snicker softly, when she gets under control she looks to me and she's red. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that," She says embarrassed as she hurries looking forward. I finally bust out laughing hard and she covers her face with her hands, "Hey don't be embarrassed Jay baby," I say. "Goodness this movie is very sexual," She says and I move so I'm sitting up more. "Want to change it?" I ask a bit worried, maybe she was uncomfortable and I didn't want that. "No, it's fine," She answers as she peeks to me then over my body before she looks back to the tv making me smirk.

I leave after the movie since I have patrol in an hour and I really needed to eat before I did it. I didn't need to be hungry on top of dealing with the two pups I get tonight. I sigh as I eat fast, I hated being away from my little girl and I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, I told her I would pick her up to go swimming. So, I only had to wait fifteen hours tell I can touch her again.

I wake to my alarm going off and I groan turning it off, I had maybe four hours of sleep. I roll as I start dozing again not wanting to get up, when my wolf jerks in me I sit up rubbing my eyes, what the fuck? I hear it growl wanting to get to our little girl. I instantly remember we're picking her up and I grab my phone checking the time. I had maybe thirty minutes before I was supposed to be there.

I grab my trunks throwing them on before I run to the fridge and grab some bread and stuff for sandwiches. I make five of them fast and grab two waters before I rush out the door holding them and jump in my truck eating my sandwiches driving fast to get to my little girl. I fly through town hitting her back road and when I see her house I hurry drinking a water and look down to see crumbs all over, great I need to brush those off.

When I pull up I jump out brushing my chest and swim trunks off before I jog up to her door. I hear music in the kitchen going and it was some old rock band making me smirk before I knock hard so she would hear. "Come in!" I hear her yell. I head in and head straight for the kitchen where she's at and when I come in I stop dead in my tracks staring.

She has her back to me but she's wearing a bikini and her ass looks so fucking amazing in it, I trail my eyes over her long light brown legs and by now my dick is at full attention as my wolf growls excitedly. When she turns she looks me over smiling, "Hi Paul," She says as she finishes putting something in a backpack. I just keep staring, holy fuck she has a tattoo, it looks amazing against her left ribcage. I'm going to be tracing that with my tongue soon. It's a beautiful dreamcatcher with feathers. I rake my eyes up to her chest and fuck yes they were perfect, a nice handful. "Paul?" She asks. I hurry looking up into her eyes just giving her my innocent smile.

"Hey little girl," I answer. She smiles at me before she giggles, "You have white stuff all over," She says as she uses her hand to move over her chin and lips, you've got to be shitting me. I hurry wiping my face with my hand and yup I have shit on my face. "Shit," I mumble as I head to the sink and wash my hands then my face fast. I run my hands through my hair a bit embarrassed before I look to her staring at me, I watch her pupils dilate some and when her arousal hits me I growl low, she smells so fucking good.

I'm grabbing her before I know what I'm doing and pressing her against the counter as I flush myself against her. I feel her arms go around me and she hugs me, shit really? She thinks I'm hugging her? I just wrap my arms around her hugging her as she sighs happily, "Ready to head out?" She asks as she looks up to me. I stare in her eyes a minute before I nod, my little girl all wet and rubbing against me, fuck yes.

She messes with the radio as she sits in the middle and I notice that she was getting more comfortable around me. I smile when she puts it on a rock station, fuck she's my perfect mate. When she leans back happy with her choice I throw an arm around her moving it to her waist and pull her really close making her peek to me as she shivers from my hand running across her bare skin. She was practically naked by me and I wanted to take advantage of it every chance I got.

When we pull up to the beach Sam pulls up almost at the same time with some of the pack and I don't even get the chance to grab her before she's out the passenger door. "Sammy!" She yells. I growl loud as I hurry out and when I get around my truck he's holding her as they spin some and her legs are wrapped around his waist as they laugh.

"Okay Jaybird, race you to the water!" He says and I watch as he sets her down and she takes off squealing as he chases her laughing and I slam my fist into the back end of my truck fucking up the tailgate. All the guys jump and take off running towards the beach as I snarl and shake, I was sick of this shit! How would he like it if Emily did that shit with me? Not that I wanted it but still. Jay was my imprint not his and he talks about respecting the imprint bonds of our pack mates. He needed to take his own fucking advice, I was working on our bond and he was straining it! I close my eyes taking a deep breath before I grab her backpack slamming the door heading to the beach to my little mate.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. I know I can sometimes overuse certain words and I will work on it. I usually write a chapter late at night when I have time and sometimes I don't reread them or notice certain things. But like I said I will work on it. Now, I hope you all like the new chapter even if it's a bit short.

**Chapter 8**

**(Jayden's POV)**

I wrestle with Sam in the water when we make it in running straight past all the girls and some of the guys who are already here. I do my best to dunk him as he grabs me as I crawl all over him slipping out of his hold. "Hold still you spider monkey," He says laughing as he tries to hold me but I slip his hold again and crawl on his back wrapping my arms around his neck giggling. "You're getting slow in your old age Sammy, can't catch me," I answer as I hold onto him. "You little shit!" He says before he slams us back into the water. I hurry wrapping my legs around him holding my breath as he keeps us under for a few seconds before he stands us back up.

I let out a laugh when we hit the surface, when my eyes adjust I see Paul standing there staring at us as he shakes weirdly. I smile wide at him but I feel Sam tense as I hear a low dangerous growl coming from him. I let my smile drop, he was the thing that growled? "Paul come here brother," Jared says as he sits up fast. "Paul come on I'm playing with my cuz, relax," Sam says. Paul just takes a step towards us shaking more, I stare at him as I lean my chin on Sam's shoulder nervously. What was wrong with him? He wasn't acting like this at my house or on the way here.

I see Emily stand up and she passes him and when she comes into the water Sam looks to her, "Jay sweetie want to play with Paul a minute while I talk to Sam please," She says and I cling to Sam harder as possessiveness passes through me, I just got my big cuz though and we were playing. I feel Sam's hand squeeze my leg under the water making me nod letting go of him. I swim back from him as I look to Paul, he just stares at me a minute before he stalks in the water. I feel my heartbeat pick up as I stop, he looks like a predator.

I don't move from my spot as I stand there and the moment he gets close he grabs me pulling me into him, I instantly wrap my legs around him holding onto him. "Little girl, you need to be careful," He growls low into my ear making me pull back looking to him, careful about what? "Um okay," I whisper nervously. He takes us away from everyone and off into the deeper parts of the water as I hold him.

Once we get far away he runs his hands down my back and I shiver at how hot they were making me sigh happily, it feels really good in the cold water. He puts his back to everyone and when he holds me to him closer I lay my head on his shoulder smiling, he was so sweet. Not even a minute later he pinches my thighs some making me squeal and pull away from him, "Where are you going? Come here," He says and I see his evil grin.

I hurry swimming away from him some hoping he wanted to play and he moves fast grabbing me yanking me into him. I squeal again when he grabs my ass slamming me against him, I hurry crawling up him trying to get to his back, "No way little girl, not happening," He says chuckling as he yanks me down his body. I pinch his side some trying to distract him making him laugh loud as he bends forward dunking me back.

I hurry pushing my feet against him and push off him and he grunts some as I float away. When he snaps his eyes to mine I watch them get a playful glint, I turn laughing as I start swimming hard and he growls weirdly as he chases me. When he grabs my ankle, he pulls me back making me go under some, his hand goes to upper stomach fast lifting me up then pulls my back against his chest as he chuckles, "How'd that salt water taste?" He asks. I peek to him behind me getting an idea. I bring my arms up slowly as he watches me, it's when I wrap them around his neck I smile huge. He raises an eyebrow as I make sure I'm standing I hope I can pull this off.

The moment he goes to say something I move fast yanking him hard using my strength as I bend us forward making us both go under the water some. He takes control fast and gets us back up flipping me facing him as he laughs. I try to control my laughing as he runs his hand through his hair pushing it back as he looks at me. "You shit," He says. "What? I'm innocent," I answer smiling as I wrap my arms and legs around him using him for my anchor. "That you are Jay baby, that you are," He says softly as he stares into my eyes making me confused.

We play in the water for a while before I get hungry, "Can we go back to the beach? I'm starving," I say quietly. He nods as he walks us up towards the beach and when I wiggle to get down he grips me harder for a second before he sets me down. I hurry to my backpack by Jared not looking at him or Kim as I grab it. I move around them all fast and sit on Sam's lap who's relaxing by Emily as she sunbathes on her stomach.

I hear a growl but I feel Sam's arm come around me and pull me closer as he peeks into my backpack making me giggle when he grabs my cookies excitedly. "Don't eat them all Sammy," I tell him as I watch Paul sit right by us and he's giving Sam the meanest glare ever. I get nervous but pull out my jerky eating it as I look away to the ocean watching the waves come crashing in. I ignore Paul as he makes that weird growling sound and Sam's annoyed sounding sigh. I really study the waves taking a mental picture and the way the clouds sit in the background as the sun shines down through them perfectly.

"What's got you so deep in thought Jaybird?" Sam asks munching a cookie as he moves me between him and Paul before he lays back on his elbows. "The ocean, look at it for a second. It's a perfect painting for me to make," I answer excitedly as I look to him. I feel heat on my side and notice Paul moved closer to me making me smile up at him for a second, well at least he isn't glaring and growling. I wonder if he is part dog? I giggle quietly making him raise an eyebrow.

"You're right, that would be an awesome painting," Sam answers and when he sits up more I get the itch to sit on him again, I loved being on his lap. I mean that might sound weird because I'm not a little girl anymore but my age didn't matter when I sat on Sammy's lap. He still looks at me with that huge smile making feel like I was important to someone else besides my daddy.

I go to crawl on him but arms come around me and I look to Paul as he pulls me between his legs. Sam scoffs super low and Paul growls scarily for a second making me tense. He quiets fast as he leans over me, "What else you have in that bag?" He asks. I open it peeking to him as he digs through it grabbing some jerky. He starts eating it as I feel his arm come around me pulling me back against his chest letting out a happy hum.

When we all decide to head back to Sam's for dinner I chase Sam to his truck as he taunts me with my backpack, he was a goof. I laugh as I jump to grab it but he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder as he picks up Emily with his other arm and takes off running as she laughs as well. I didn't know how he was so strong but man he was the strongest person I've ever known.

The moment we get to Sam's truck Paul's there, "Little girl come on, I'll give you a ride," He says and he's staring Sam down. "Okay Paul," I answer as I run to his truck hopping in. I watch Emily get in Sam's truck, Paul shoves Sam hard grabbing my backpack making me gasp low confused, why was he being mean? I quickly roll the window down confused why they were fighting again, weren't they friends?

"Paul why are you shoving Sammy?" I ask. He turns to me fast and looks me over, "I'm not," He answers before he walks away getting in his truck and when he starts it he pats the middle. I gladly accept wanting to be close to him, he throws an arm around me as he backs out. "Want to go to my place instead of Sam's?" Paul asks and I look to him. I really wanted to be around Sam though, I barely ever get to see him lately and I missed my big cousin. "Can we eat at Sam's first? Sammy said he was going to make hamburger and hotdogs," I answer smiling at Paul hoping he want to as well. He nods his head slowly letting out a real quiet mumble before he speaks, "Okay, then we can head to my house and watch a movie or something."

When we get to Sam's Paul wraps his arm around my shoulder carrying my backpack in for me. I hurry to the bathroom to get dressed and when I strip my clothes off I look through my backpack and when I don't see my bra I panic, don't tell me I forgot it. I finally just throw on my swim suit top then my shirt which thankfully covered my boobs and my shorts before I head out. When I don't see anyone, I head to the kitchen to see Sam holding hot dogs as he talks on the phone.

When his eyes move to mine, he smiles huge. He slowly sets the hotdogs down making me bounce towards him then away. This was one of the reasons why I love my big cousin, he always loves to play around with me. I've never had friends to play around with or anything but him and my dad make up for it. I watch his movements carefully and when he hangs up his phone he comes running at me making me squeal excitedly running to the living room. He grabs me fast and I start crawling on him as he takes us to the ground wrestling with him, he was so much bigger than he used to be when we were younger but I was getting stronger.

I struggle as I try to get out of his arms as he tickles me making me scream his name laughing. I hear a deep dangerous growl not even a minute later making Sam stop as we look to Paul. He's standing over us with Jared, Jake, Embry and Quil hovering close as well looking between Sam and Paul nervously. I hear Sam sigh and when he gets up I hurry standing hugging him as I look up to him, why was he sighing again? What was going on today? I mean seriously I never heard my cousin sigh so many times in one day.

"Jayden, can you go take the hotdogs to the grill please," Jared says making me peek to him blushing before I nod, well I guess. I grab Sam's hand pulling him hard through the guys, he follows as I hear a door slam and a loud snarl but I ignore it as I smile up at Sam. I grab the hotdogs and he picks me up throwing me over his shoulder chuckling as he takes me outside to the grill with Jake and Quil following looking to each other nervously for some reason. I just ignore them before I cling to Sam's back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

That's it, I'm killing him. Sam was going to no longer exist because he was a dead man. I run through the forest as I tear through it running and ripping apart trees that get in my way as I see flashes of my little girl under Sam tickling her not caring about the bond I was trying to make with her. "Brother talk to me," Jared says following me. I snarl as I snap my teeth at him, "Sam is going to fucking die!" I snarl and I watch as he backs up some nervously. "Paul, she's his cousin and they're so used to playing around with each other, he shouldn't be that big of a threat to you," He says but I feel his worry and confusion on why Jay was acting like Sam was the one who imprinted on her. Then his thoughts on the way she looks at him with a weird kind of worship almost.

So, I wasn't the only one who noticed that. "No brother I see it, with her dad I understand a bit more because he was all she had growing up," He answers. "I don't understand it, why is she like that?" I ask confused as I sit down, it's been driving me insane why she does that. I mean I heard of daddy issues making girls look elsewhere for male attention but she doesn't fit that profile.

"I thought that too, her dad's in her life and he's a really good dad," Jared answers. I growl confused, if she wanted male attention I would fucking give it to her. She didn't need to look for it in Sam. "I think all she knows is Sam and her dad though, maybe that's why. That could cause her to get really attached because she feels lonely," Jared says. "Guys can I talk for a second," I hear Embry say nervously, shit when did he phase in?

"Embry why are you phased in?" Jared snarls and I hear his worried thoughts, fucker better be worried, this shit was no one's damn business! "Can I please say something though, please Paul. I have this cousin from my mom's side that acts like Jay does some and I think I can help some," He says fast and I still as Jared hums. "Fuck! Fine but you keep this shit to yourself Embry because I don't the whole fucking pack knowing my damn business!" I growl pissed. "I won't say nothing to the other's Paul, I'm your brother too," He says sadly making me feel a tinge of guilt.

"Tell me what you need to tell me," I answer, I just needed to fix my little girl's problem. "She doesn't have daddy issues or whatever that's called, it's like attention issues and they are not sexual. Like Jared said she's lonely but that's not the full problem. Her dad and Sam baby her and give her attention like mad when they see her, have you noticed that? She's so used to it that she craves their attention, she has no friends she can talk to at all and she's scared to make them I think. The reason it's so bad right now is because she barely sees either of them so she gets a bit crazy when she sees them, like when her dad gets off work she practically is attached to him wanting attention. Sam too and she doesn't see Emily as a threat so that shows you it's not sexual," Embry says and I just sit there as Jared thinks it through rolling it around.

"Makes sense," Jared says. "How do I fix it?" I growl out. "Don't kill me Paul okay," Embry says and he sounds nervous again. "Tell me!" I growl. "It might be hard, she is obsessed with Sam and her dad," He says and I growl loud, she was mine and she needed to fucking see that! "We know Paul, I noticed she is opening up to you so that's a start. Don't take this weird please but you need to be more controlling with her, she needs things done for her. Like ordering her food like I saw at the diner, also initiating the first touches and holdings. She acts a bit submissive waiting on someone to tell her what to do or do it for her," Embry says fast as he gets nervous. I hurry locking down my thoughts before they flow through the mind link. "Whoa like wanting a dominate?" Jared says and I feel his thoughts change to Kim and how he would love if she let him be more dominate with her, his wolf begged for it.

"Okay keep those thoughts controlled Jared," I growl out and he shuts up fast embarrassed. "She does like to be praised," I answer not knowing if I wanted to share that. "Really? Have you been praising her then?" Embry asks thinking. "Yes," I answer a bit irritated. "Like a kink?" Jared asks and again his thoughts turn dirty some. "Jared," I growl. "Shit, I'm sorry. So anyways what kind of praise?" Jared asks. Fucking great I shouldn't have said shit, "Paul just keep praising her and you need to try to be with her constantly for a while. Talk to Mike and see if you can spend the nights with her since you guys need to get the bond into the friend one fast before she throws you into a brother one. I'm worried about that because she is very innocent, Mel told me she doesn't even know when a guy asks her out different then friends," Embry says.

"Fuck, I know she's innocent as hell. She doesn't understand a lot of things about males," I answer annoyed. "Just be patient," Embry says making me growl pissed, I am being patient! "Paul relax," Jared says carefully. "Hey I got to go, Mel wants to go home after she eats," Embry says fast and I can hear his thoughts tried to be controlled of Mel and what she wanted. "Go, I don't need to see that shit," I answer pissed. I hear his quick bye and good luck before he phases out.

"Are you really wanting a friend bond Paul, you're locking your thoughts a lot more than usual around me," Jared says real quiet. "That's none of your business Jared, my concern right now is getting my little girl to back the fuck off Sam some," I snap. "Okay, just try to stay calm. I know it's hard but if you rip Sam away hard she will turn from you and go to him more. Just amp up your touches and holding, she needs attention," Jared says. I don't answer as I head back to my truck I needed to go home and think, I couldn't see Sam right now again without killing him.

When Sunday comes I'm still pacing my house, I knew my little girl was with her dad today. I finally shower throwing on shorts and a shirt then get in my truck, I needed to see her. If I can't fix her within this next week I was going to force the bond hard. It might make her scared of me some but she'll get over it because it was either that or Sam died.

When I get to the house I jump out and head straight to where I hear them laughing and talking. When I come around the side of the house I just stand there, the hell? I watch as Jayden runs and slides on the homemade slip and slide as her dad laughs hard adding more dish soap and spraying it with the hose. These two together were kids that was for sure. "My turn princess!" Mike yells and I see Jayden get up covered in soap and run grabbing the dish soap pouring tons on as she laughs like a maniac, fuck she was adorable.

Mike runs hard and I see him fly down the tarp and he goes rolling into what looks like a hole they dug and put a tarp in filled with water. "I give that a seven daddy!" Jay yells as she bounces up and down, fuck look at her ass in those shorts. Okay I need to make myself known now so I can touch her, "Looks like you guys are having fun," I say and they both look at me. "Paul, come join son. See if you can beat my score!" Mike says as he gets up out of the water hole.

"Hi Paul!" Jay says as she runs to me excitedly, that's it come here baby. She plows into me and hugs me hard before she pulls away dragging me. "Want to play?" She asks excitedly, my little girl was like a little girl in so many ways. "Yeah little girl," I answer. "I'll grab us some beers Paul!" Mike says excitedly, damn he was lonely too. "Sounds good Mike," I answer. I watch Jay start adding soap then sprays it. "Okay run and go for it Paul!" She says excitedly, her wish is my command.

I rip my shirt off and toss it to the side and I look to her as she stares at me making me chuckle soft. I head way back and run at it and I hear her laugh as I go flying right by her and hit the water hole splashing, I jump up laughing hard, holy fuck that was fun! "Damn Paul that was a nine big boy!" She says excitedly.

"Already beating my score son, damn it!" Mike says as he comes out of the house with a case of beer chuckling. Fuck I'm coming here more often, my little girl is wet and I get beer. "He made a bigger splash daddy!" Jay says laughing as she heads to her dad and I watch as he hands her a bottle of tea. I head towards them and when I see there's only two chairs I just sit down by Mike and when Jayden inches towards her dad's lap I feel anger hit me.

"So Paul how's the garage doing?" Mike asks and when Jayden sits on his leg I look her over then Mike as I take a deep breath as my wolf growls annoyed. "Pretty good Mike, stay busy," I answer taking a drink of my beer trying to stay calm. "That's good, Jay says you've been teaching her a lot," He says as he looks over the yard. "Yeah, she's a quick learner. She will know a good amount when we start on her car," I answer. "That's good, talking about the gto it should be here Tuesday," He says and I nod as I look Jayden over and she looks so happy.

"Daddy I'm going to go make some lunch real fast, what do you want?" She asks. "Corndogs sound good princess," He says smiling at her and I watch her smile huge. When she looks at me she smiles more, "What would you like Paul, we have lots of things," She says. "Corndogs is fine little girl," I answer and she nods happily kissing her dad's cheek before she runs off into the house making me and my wolf jealous as hell.

"So how's the imprint bond going?" Mike says quietly as he looks back at the house. Thank fuck he brought it up, "I kind of wanted to talk to you about it," I answer and I see his eyes move to mine fast and I see the look of concern. "Paul she's not even close to be ready to date," He says sternly and my wolf stirs in anger that he used that voice with us. "Mike, I wasn't even going to ask that yet," I answer gritting my teeth. I see his blush some and he takes another drink of his beer, "Sorry, she's just growing up so fast," He says and I stare at him, yeah and she was going to be mine no matter what.

"Our bond is in a hard place and it's driving my wolf up the wall because she hasn't placed us in a role yet. I feel it leaning towards the best friend one and I really want it to go there but I need to be around her more," I say and he looks at me. "So, you would be her best friend nothing more for a while?" He asks. I bite my tongue because I needed to lie some for what I wanted, "Yes, I really want her to be my best friend, she needs one as well. She's lonely and I want to help that, I need to help that," I answer and he nods sighing.

"She does, I know she sees me as her best friend but I'm an old man and she needs friends around her age. Sam said he will spend more time with her as well but he has a fiancé that needs attention too, I think that you imprinting on her will be good for her," He says and I search his face. "Yeah, I want to just make her happy. I want to see her smile and never be sad, I want her to love her life," I answer and he looks my face over and smiles.

"Me too son, so tell me what you need to do to move the bond. You said spend more time with her. What else?" He asks. Finally, the part I need, "I want to be able to take her and go do things with her, fun things. I also want with your permission to do sleepovers, I would sleep on the couch here or the recliner at my house when she stays if you don't want me to hold her. I really would like to hold her because I need contact, my wolf craves it, it won't be nothing sexual sir," I say trying to sound sincere as my wolf snorts inside me saying she was going to be getting mated soon by us because she was not just a friend but a mate, our sexy little mate.

He stays quiet for a minute, "I can work with that, I know you would never hurt her. I just need to know when she is staying at your house, I don't mind you holding her because she loves to be held," He says and I see his knee bounce some, at least I got permission for sleepovers. Fuck that sounds pussy of me to say. "Also, I fight Monday nights once a month and she wants to go. Can I take her?" I ask and he snaps his eyes to me and they light up.

"You fight?" He asks and I nod. I listen intrigued as he goes off, we talk for a while on it tell he finally answers my question. "She can go, I know how much she loves it. Did she ask you to teach her?" He asks. "She did, I'm going to teach her a few nights a week," I answer. "Good, she'll like that," He answers. "Would you mind if she stayed with me on those Monday nights? We go tell late and I stay in a motel up there," I say and he looks me over. "Just watch out for my princess Paul, she's still has the heart of an innocent child and doesn't understand things like girls her age and needs watched," He says. "I know, I see that and I won't let her out of my sights and when I fight she will sit with my friend I trust there," I answer.

We all eat corndogs and my little girl lays on the grass in front of us making me want to drop down and lay over her but I needed to be careful with Mike around. "Well this old man is going to go watch a movie and take a nap," Mike says after about an hour and he gives me a nod. "Okay daddy," Jay says smiling at him as she eats still, she was being real slow for some reason.

Once Mike is in the house and I hear the couch leg kick back and the tv turn on I move fast and crawl over her some brushing my crotch over her ass before I roll and lay by her. She peeks to me and blushes as she takes a small bite of her corn dog and I mean microscopic bite. "Little girl I'm going to be ancient time you're done eating that thing," I say smirking at her and she blushes looking to her plate. "I hate corndogs without mustard and we're out," She answer and I search her plate to just see ketchup. "Your dad's plate and mine had mustard," I answer confused. "I know, I ran out but you guys needed it more," She answers as she pushes her plate away and rolls to her back, the hell we did. She was more important.

"I didn't need it, you could have used mine Jay baby," I answer as I get closer to her. "It's okay Paul," She answers as she looks to me then away. I keep scooting closer and when she closes her eyes I move super close and grab her hip pulling her against me. "So, I talked to your dad about Monday night and he said you could go with me and spend the night with me up in Port Angelus," I tell her and her eyes snap open.

She moves fucking fast and is sitting on me as I lay back fast making my wolf growl excitedly and my dick come to life even more. "Are you serious? That's awesome Paul, I can't wait!" She says excitedly. I sit up so she scoots down where I want her, "Yeah, you'll have to pack a bag," I answer and she stills some and I see her get nervous. "Where will we stay the night at?" She asks nervously. "At a hotel," I answer and she smiles huge. "Thank goodness, I was worried it would be with your friends or something," She says, hell no it was our alone time. She could be my prize after every fight and when I start fucking her that'll be the best prize in the fucking world.

"Nope, just you and me," I answer and she bounces some on me. Fuck yes, she is bouncy and my dick is loving the attention. "Can we get one with a swimming pool?" She asks and I raise an eyebrow. "Little girl it will be late time we're done," I answer and she lets out the cutest whine of all fucking time. "But Paul we can go in the morning when we wake up, come on it'll be fun. Please Paul," She begs, fuck yes keep begging baby. Her beautiful eyes get all big and pleading and when I see her lip come out I almost lose control. "Okay yeah, we can get one with a swimming pool," I say fast before I know what I'm doing and when she squeals hugging me hard I sigh happily, fuck making her happy was the best feeling ever.

I watch as she runs through the sprinkler a bit later as I just watch her playing around, she was so childlike that it made her that much cuter. When she runs at me smiling I spread my legs fast ready for her but she stops right in front of me and blushes, what the fuck? "Come here, why did you stop," I say grabbing her and pulling her down on me. She doesn't answer and I feel my wolf growl out to make her say why. "Little girl tell me why you didn't finish running to me and get on me?" I ask in a deep voice but I make it gentle.

She looks to my face turning redder, "I didn't know if you were okay with it, I mean I know I do it to my daddy and Sammy but I didn't know. I know you don't like to be touched sometimes," She says super quiet, oh hell no. "I don't mind at all little girl, you can sit on me whenever you want. I love it when you touch me so never be afraid to touch me, my lap is yours and only yours so you take it," I answer as I wrap my arms around her tighter and I hear her heart start racing some. "Anytime?" She whispers. "Anytime, all the time if I had a say so," I whisper as I get close to her ear making her shiver.

She moves so she can sit sideways and I watch as she slowly leans against me relaxing. I hold her close and when she looks at me I bring my eyes to her beautiful teal ones, "Want to go do something?" She asks quietly. Fuck yes, I wanted to go do something with her. "What do you want to do little girl?" I ask. She gets quiet for a minute and I can see her thinking and just watching her face was the best.

"We can go for a drive, or hike, or we could go to the beach and swim," She says bringing her eyes back to mine. Fuck no to the beach right now because I don't want to run into Sam and she gets all weird and goes to him. "We can go for a drive," I answer as I think of something. I could take her on my motorcycle, I bet she would love that. "Sounds good!" She says excitedly as she gets up. "Let me go tell daddy and get dressed," She says smiling at me. Before she runs into the house I tell her to put jeans on and shoes and she looks to me nodding excitedly without even asking why.

When I pull up to my house she looks up to me since she was sitting right by me, "The drive was to your house?" She asks giggling. "Maybe," I answer playing with her making her giggle more as we get out. "Well your tub is big enough to swim in so at least there's that," She says as she jumps out my door. I instantly still, was she serious? Fuck the motorcycle if she wanted to get in the tub I was fucking down. "If that's what you want to do," I say trying to stay calm.

I see her blush looking to me for a second than away, "If I take a hot bath right now I might pass out afterwards," She says but by her heartrate is getting faster and I get a bit excited, was she thinking dirty thoughts? I can never tell with her because she is so damn innocent. "Well how about I show you what I was going to do and you can decide between that or a bath with me," I say and she snaps her eyes to me and her heart literally sounds like it might explode making me smile wide at her.

I gently grab her hand and pull her off to the side to the garage and open the door leading her in. I know when she sees it because she squeals so fucking loud making me laugh as she runs to it, "Is this it? Please tell me this was what you were thinking Paul," She says as she looks it over excited. "Yeah it is little girl, you want to take a ride?" I ask and she nods fast. "Please Paul take me for a ride," She says excitedly and yup my dick shoots to attention at her wanting a ride, fuck I'll give her a ride.

"Okay little girl, let's go into the house first so I can put some boots and jeans on," I tell her. She looks to my feet fast then back up to me, "I didn't even notice you weren't wearing shoes," She says sounding confused. I just chuckle holding my hand out and she bounces towards me grabbing it, "That's my good little girl," I say and the look she gives me makes me almost hit my knees and praise her more.

Once we get into the house I pull her down to my room so I can throw on some jeans and dig my shoes from the closet. I practically pull her into the closet with me as I dig around and when I find some jeans and my work boots I set them on the bed as she follows me. I unbutton my shorts and when I unzip them I hear her little feet bolting out of the room, the hell? I run down the hall to see her standing by the front door looking to her hands, "What's wrong? Are you hurt little girl?" I ask as my wolf panics wondering what happened.

She looks to me and her face is really red as she looks down to my dick then away fast, "I'm sorry, I just followed you around when you were trying to get dressed. That was rude of me," She says so fast as she looks anywhere but me making me still, shit. "Well I pulled you in my room Jay baby, I'm not embarrassed or anything. Come on it's fine," I say holding my hand out. She looks to my hand then down towards my dick again before away, I look down to see my shorts are undone.

"Um are you sure?" She whispers embarrassed, I scan her for a second. "Little girl come, just sit on my bed," I say using a deeper voice again. She's taking my hand fast making my wolf growl pleased. "Good girl," I tell her before I lead her back down the hallway. She moves to my bed facing the door as I go to the end of the bed. "So we can go through Forks and towards the other towns or we can go on a short drive around here," I say as I drop my shorts and grab my jeans. I move in front of her as I put one leg in and I watch her eyes move down fast, that's it take a nice long look. I wasn't full hard but I was going to get there with the way she was looking at it.

I didn't want to embarrass her or make her feel guilty so I just keep talking acting like I needed to pay attention to my jeans to get them on. "If you like it we can take it Monday to Port Angelus," I say as I put my other leg in and when I see her scoot towards me some I instantly feel excitement hit me as my wolf starts moving around in me growling excitedly, did she want to touch me? I stop with my jeans halfway up just waiting for a second. It's when she falls back on the bed looking to the ceiling I almost whine, damn it!

I finally pull my jeans up the rest the way and button them before I'm over her and I make sure I press my dick against her pussy. I feel her shiver and see the low blush as I stare at her smiling, "So a long drive or a short one?" I ask and she searches my face for a minute and when she shifts under me I press down harder on her making her heart start to race again. "Long drive?" She says almost like a question. "Sounds good to me little girl," I answer as my wolf growls to nuzzle her.

I move quick and nuzzle into her neck and the next thing I hear is her giggles and she puts her hands on my shoulders as her giggles get louder and she squirms under me. "Paul that tickles! Your stubble tickles!" She squeals as I start laughing and run my face up her neck and back down, fuck yes, she was enjoying it. It's when she bucks her hips up trying to get me off that I lose some control and I thrust down hard against her. She laughs loud as she tries to get away and I pull back some and she hurries rolling as she giggles, that ass is a gift.

I grab at her as she squeals to get away, "Come back here little girl," I say laughing as she gets on her knees on the bed and crawls away laughing. I hurry behind her when she gets further on the bed grabbing her hips and slam her back against me hard almost groaning before I bend over her grabbing her hands and she giggles. I start nuzzling into the back of her neck making her start squealing again, "Paul!" She laughs. I hurry bringing my hands to her sides and tickle her making her drop fast and start screaming loud as she laughs. I feel the bond slowly shifting making wolf start to growl and pant in me as our little mate squirms and says our name breathing hard under us.

"Paul! You're not playing fair! You're squishing me with all your buffness!" She says making me snort trying to calm my wolf and myself down some. "I don't fight fair Jay baby," I answer as I stop tickling her but I stay on her, I wasn't putting my full weight on her because then she would be squished, my little mate was tiny. "Not nice," She says breathing a bit hard as she starts to relax and catch her breath. I just stare at her as she turns her head and looks at me some. I roll off her and grab her fast so she's laying on me and I throw my hands behind my head as she looks to me and slowly sits up.

"There full advantage," I tell her and her eyes light up as she starts trying to tickle me under my arms. "I'm not ticklish," I say and she keeps going lower to my ribs and I have to hold back my groan because her hands on me feel so damn good. I just stare at her and she grunts moving back as she keeps going lower. I glance to her hands then her face as she slows down and runs her hands over my stomach exploring, fuck yes explore away baby. She scoots back more rubbing on my dick making me choke a groan and she looks up to me fast and smiles. I feel her fingers feather like brush my lower sides gently and I tense some, that shit actually tickled some.

When she does it again watching my face, I sit up grabbing her hands and she smiles at me evilly. "Someone is ticklish," She says moving her hands back down and does it again. I jolt some making her laugh louder, "Not ticklish," I answer chuckling as I grab her and stand. "Ready for that ride now?" I ask and her eyes snap to mine as she starts bouncing on her feet. "Heck yes, hurry Paul. I want to ride on it," She says as she takes off out the room and I lean my head back taking a deep breath, my little girl was killing me.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for not having this up sooner but here it is, hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 10 **

Riding behind Paul on his motorcycle was one of the best feelings in the world, plus having him close so I could hold him was another great feeling. I was starting to like him more than a friend, I mean I couldn't control my thoughts when it was just us. He always touches me and sends jolts of something through me, especially when he tickled me yesterday. It was way different then it was with Sam, playing around with Paul made me excited and have different feelings that were confusing me.

I was starting to think, which I may think is hopeful thinking, is that he wants to be more than friends. I mean he stripped in front of me, do friends do that? I took full advantage of it and took a nice long look as he was busy talking, I mean I've never seen a dick before besides in books. It was way bigger than I expected and it looks super soft but kind of hard at the same time, I itched to touch it just wanting to see but I knew better. That would have probably freaked him out and he would never talk to me again.

I come out of my thoughts as Paul growls and I look to him as I take a bite of my sandwich since we were eating lunch at the shop today. What was wrong with him? I see him glaring at a nice pickup pulling up and he clenches his fists. "Damn it, Jay baby come here now," He growls as he jumps off the tailgate holding his arms for me. I hurry putting my sandwich down and reach for him. He pulls me into him and turns me pulling me flush against him wrapping his arms around me tight, um okay.

Three guys get out and they look buff, "Lahote, long time no see," One says as he looks me over slow as I hold Paul's arms, weird. "The fuck you want Justin?" Paul snaps and I see the other guys with Justin look me over next and Paul holds me harder. "Damn, is she yours?" A guy says and I feel Paul stand up tall and he shakes some. "My arms are around her, aren't they?" Paul growls out. "Doesn't mean she's yours Lahote," Justin says as he gets closer but stops a few feet away. "You his girl princess?" Justin asks and I instantly get nervous as hell, only my daddy calls me princess. I just blush looking down pushing back against Paul.

"Guess not, free game then," Justin says and Paul growls loud. "Get the fuck out of here!" Paul snaps as he has me behind him fast before taking a very scary step towards the guys. "Keep it for the ring Lahote, I'm going to beat your ass tonight and when I win I'll take your girl. Nice little sweet thing like her riding my cock, fuck yeah," Justin says and the next thing I know Paul's on Justin hitting him as the other guys go to grab Paul. He moves fast and I watch him knock one to the ground fast with a kick and the other one grabs him from behind. I gasp as I move forward to help but stop when Paul slams an elbow back and literally flips him forward.

They all scramble up and when they stand they go to head to Paul but he growls loud, "Leave before I tear you up and you won't have to worry about me embarrassing you tonight!" Paul yells. "Fuck you Lahote, I'm going to kick your ass tonight. You may be undefeated but that ends tonight!" Justin says pissed as he opens his truck door and gets in. Paul watches them drive away and when he turns I hurry to him checking his face over as he stands there shaking, I knew he was angry.

"Paul?" I ask and before I know it he picks me up fast pushing his face into my neck hugging me tight. I hurry wrapping my legs around him and hug him to me, I hope he was okay. When his shaking dies down he pulls back and stares at me, "If any asshole like that ask if your mine especially at the fight you say yes," He growls out and I look into his eyes. "I'm sorry, he made me nervous and he called me princess. It sounded weird coming from him, he ain't my daddy," I answer.

"No, he isn't but Jayden you need to be stern with assholes like that and just claim I'm yours if they ask. Especially if I'm holding you," He says sounding really stern. "Okay, I'm sorry Paul," I say as I look down, was he mad at me now? I try not to feel hurt about it but I could feel my tears coming. I try to get down from him but he holds me tighter, "Hey look at me," He says and I bring my eyes to his fighting my tears, I hated when people were mad at me. "Baby don't cry, I'm not mad. I just don't like other assholes talking about you like that," He says real soft.

I nod as I look down sniffling soft, "Please Jay baby, don't cry," He says sounding scared and I hurry hugging him sticking my face into his neck trying to calm down. "Shh hey, I have you okay. You're my girl and I get pissed fast when someone talks about you like that," He says and I feel my tears slow down, did he say I was his girl? I don't know if he meant his as his actually girl or his girl as a friend. Why was it so hard to understand guys? I feel so stupid not knowing anything, I hated it, stupid social awkward problems.

"How about we finish up this suburban and then we can go to your house and get a bag packed. Then we can go to my house and take a nap before tonight," He says and I smile against his neck, a nap sounded so good, I was tired. "Okay Paul," I whisper against his neck and I feel him shiver.

When we get to my house to pack my backpack I dig through my closet wondering what to wear. "Just grab some jeans little girl and shoes for tonight, I have a shirt at my house you can wear," Paul says as he stands behind me. "Okay," I answer as I throw some jeans for tonight in my bag and an extra pair for tomorrow. I grab a shirt and sweater then move to my dresser throwing in some comfy clothes to sleep in, some underwear and my swim suit as Paul hovers behind me more.

When he looks over some pictures on my dresser I hurry shoving in the thing I needed from inside my extra pillow into my backpack not wanting him to see it. I would be so embarrassed if he saw it and he would think I was a child.

I head to the bathroom next and put in my toothbrush, hair brush and hair ties. I go to grab my soap but Paul stops me. "You can use mine little girl," He says. I look to him and he looks excited for some reason, "Okay thanks Paul," I answer as I zip up my back pack and he grabs it for me before grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs out to his truck.

Once we get to his house he takes us straight to his room and he shuts the door locking it. Was he worried someone was going to come in? He pulls his phone out and sets it on the table by the bed as I just watch silently. Before he gets on his bed he goes for his shorts making me blush, was he stripping?

He looks to me as I stare at him blushing, "I have underwear on, I really don't want grease in my sheets," He says. I look my clothes over and he just stares at me, he doesn't say anything just waits for me to speak. "Um, am I clean enough?" I ask embarrassed and he looks my clothes over slow. "Just take your shorts off little girl, your shirt looks clean," He says and I stare at him, um I was wearing lace underwear and they didn't cover my butt all the way but I loved them. He raises his eyebrow making me nervous but I go for my shorts, I didn't want him to get mad if I left them on.

I pull my shorts down and crawl on the bed as I hear a growl making me look to him. He drops his shorts and jumps in rolling towards me as he messes with his phone. "Okay I have an alarm on, I gave us two hours before we have to go so that we have time to eat and get ready," He says as he scoots closer to me as I lay on my back.

"Okay," I answer glancing at him. I feel his hand under the cover go to my arm, "Come here little girl, lets cuddle," He says and I giggle at how that sounded coming out of his mouth. "Are you going to be my giant teddy?" I ask playing with him. "Yeah, I'll be your giant teddy, and I'll keep you warm," He says as he pulls me towards him chuckling. I scoot towards him and when he rolls me easily I sigh happily as he pulls me back against his chest some, he's so warm. I feel his hand go to my hip and his fingers brush my ass and he stills some. I don't say anything as I blush, before I know it he pulls me flush against him fast and holds me tight as he shakes some, was he cold?

I feel him relax when he puts his face into my neck breathing deep, "Are you cold?" I ask quietly and he pulls me closer. "Yeah, that's it," He answers. I grab the covers and pull them up on us more and he snuggles into me. "Fuck, you're my good girl," He whispers against my neck making me shiver at his voice. He presses himself harder against me making me shift some at how hard he is before I relax closing my eyes. I feel his breathing even out lulling me into sleep, with his arms around me I feel safest I have ever felt.

I wake to something beeping and Paul grumbling about stupid alarms, "Is it already time to get up?" I ask as I roll looking to Paul. His eyes are half closed as he messes with his phone shutting it off. Once he gets it off he rolls grabbing me pulling me close making me hum as I close my eyes, "Still tired?" He whispers as I feel his stubble brush against my neck tickling me. I giggle soft, "A bit," I answer. "Want me to wake you up?" He asks and when I feel his fingers trail up my hip to my ribs I peek to him. "I'm awake," I answer as I try to pull away but he grabs me and when he starts tickling me I squeal as I try to get away.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I say as I hurry and rip the covers off trying to get up. "Fuck yes," I hear him growl low and he slams me down on my stomach crawling on me. When he starts tickling me harder I laugh loud as I try to get out from under him as he holds me down. "Paul! Please! Please Paul!" I say loud laughing and I feel him still. He shifts over me and when I see him looking at me I watch an evil smile come across his lips, oh no. "Don't like my tickles little girl?" He asks and as he moves off me some and I get on my knees and hands trying to get off the bed. He sits up fast, and is over me nuzzling into my neck making me feel things that confuse me.

I hurry crawling away but he wraps an arm around my waist growling weirdly as he nuzzles me pushing my front down hard. I didn't know what he was doing but I bite my lip trying to relax so I don't feel stupider about not understanding guys. "Are you done bear hugging me so I can pee?" I answer giggling some trying to hide my nervousness. I feel him still, "Yeah, shit," He says and he rolls off me. I hurry up and grab my shorts running for the bathroom, I really did have to pee.

Once I'm done I throw my shorts on and wash my hands before I head out and he has his shorts on. I smile at him when he looks me over and looks like he is upset for some reason, when he looks my face over he smiles fast. "Hungry? We should eat before we get ready," He says. "Okay," I answer as I head towards him and he grabs at me fast taking us out the door.

He makes us some chicken strips in the oven and fries, when it's ready he puts the chicken on one plate then the fries and puts a huge glass of water on the table as I watch. He sits down and looks to me. I slowly move to sit on his lap, he said it was mine, right? "Good girl," He says making me smile at him as I shiver, his praises are the best. It made me want to do more to hear his voice that deep.

We eat and I listen to him tell me all about the fights and the club, then he tells me when he fights I will be sitting with a guy named Mark to watch by the cage. It's his friend there and I'm not allowed to leave that spot at all without him. "I won't leave, I want to watch you fight," I answer excitedly. He chuckles pulling me closer to him as we eat making me happy, his arms around me feel amazing and I can't stop thinking about it.

After we eat he tells me I can shower first and he points out his hair and body wash, once he leaves I giggle low. He was going to make me smell like a man, I mean I didn't care but it was funny. I hurry washing myself and when I see I need to shave I get out of the shower to grab my backpack, I'm pretty sure I had my extra razor in the side of my bag.

I rush to my back pack trying to hurry so I don't use all the hot water and when I slip I fall hard to the ground, "Ow," I whine trying to get up but I slip again, jesus I hate this floor! I hear running for the bathroom, "Jay are you okay!" Paul says and he sounds scared and I hurry trying to get up embarrassed as hell but slip again. The door opens and I squeal embarrassed but he grabs me fast off the floor and practically checks me all over breathing hard as I stare at him wide eyed and embarrassed as heck.

"Are you hurt?" He asks. All I can do is shake my head no as he stares in my eyes. "Why are you out of the shower all soapy?" He asks and I watch him look me over as I stand there not knowing what to do. His eyes snap to mine after a minute. "I needed my razor, your floor is really dangerous by the way," I say fast. I hear him chuckle and he hands me my backpack but holds me close as I hurry digging through it, I'm never getting out of a shower again no matter if I'm hairy as a bear. When I grab it, he sets my backpack down and picks me up bridal style making me squeak and him to chuckle as he takes me back to the shower.

He sets me down inside it and by now I feel really stupid, "Thanks Paul," I whisper embarrassed. "No problem little girl, it's my pleasure," He says and when I move to go under the water he smacks my butt making me squeal as he runs off laughing like an idiot as I stand there shocked, embarrassed and a little hopeful.

I get done fast and I dry in the shower before I toss the towel on the floor so I don't slip again. I throw on my underwear and jeans then my bra, I instantly remember he has a shirt for me. "Paul what shirt did you want me to wear?" I ask really loud since I heard him in his room and he comes in fast and has a black shirt that says Lahote on the back in dark red.

I squeal as I grab it from him, it was huge but I could tie it. "Can I have this?" I ask excitedly and he smirks. "All yours little girl," He says as I throw it on and hell yes it smells like him. I tie it on the side and he smiles huge and grabs me pulling me close, "Fucking perfect Jay baby," He says making me smile huge up at him glad he approved of it on me.

I fix my hair in his room using the dresser mirror since that's the only mirror he has. I do a twist pulling it away from my face and to the back so I could leave it down still though. When I'm happy with it I get excited and grab my makeup from my bag putting some on as I hear the water turn off. I get close almost on my tip toes to the mirror leaning my front on the dresser and when I hear the bathroom door open I look to Paul then away fast, he only had a towel low on his hips.

"Looks I need a mirror in here," He says chuckling and I blush as I go back to putting my makeup on. "Jay baby you know you don't need makeup, right? You're beautiful without it," He says and I look to him through the mirror and when he drops his towel facing away from me I stare, holy hell his butt is amazing. I lean towards the mirror staring and when I slip I grab the dresser and he turns making me lean my forehead on it as I turn red, I'm officially done trying not to be clumsy today.

I hear his laugh and I get redder, "You okay?" He asks as I keep my head on his dresser. "Yes," I answer as I try to get my blush under control. Once it's under control I go back to putting my makeup on as he comes behind me and watches. He stays quiet as I finish and when I turn around he smiles at me, "Ready?" He asks and I nod excitedly, I couldn't wait.

I throw on my cowboy boots and he takes us to his truck, I loved his motorcycle but we decided on the truck because it was supposed to rain tonight. I sit by him and listen to him as he talks about who he is fighting tonight, "That fucker that came to the garage is the one. I'm going to fuck his world up for talking shit," He growls and I stare at him as he growls some, I wonder why he growls so much? It's very animalistic, I was starting to like it though especially certain ones.

My phone goes off halfway to Port Angelus and I grab it from my pocket to see Sam's name. "Sammy!" I say excitedly when I answer it and I hear him chuckle. "Hey little cuz, want to come over and play games tonight?" He asks and I feel Paul pull me closer. "Actually Sammy, Paul and I are going to fight night. Did you know Paul fights?" I say excitedly. Sam's quiet for a second, "Does Mike know?" He asks and Paul growls low.

"Well duh Sammy, he said I could," I answer giggling at his protectiveness. "Okay, when are you getting home?" He asks. I go to answer but Paul grabs my phone, "Aw Paul," I whine and he smirks at me. "We'll be home tomorrow Sam," Paul says. I don't know what Sam says but I see Paul grip the steering wheel harder. "Mike knows Sam, he told me I could have her tell tomorrow!" He snaps, oh Sam wasn't happy about me staying with Paul?

"Enough Sam, I'm not fucking stupid! I talked with Mike and made sure about everything!" Paul growls loud. I hear Sam's voice raise some but I still can't understand what he's saying. "Yes," Paul hisses. Sam says something fast and I see Paul shake his head, "Bye Sam," Paul answers and I watch as he hangs up. He sets my phone up on the dash then looks at me, I scoot closer to him making him smile huge and throw his arm around me again.

The building we are going to is packed already as we pass it and I see a huge line of people waiting to get in. When Paul parks us in a dark parking garage, I hurry grabbing his hand practically fusing myself against him as we get out. I peek to him when he stares at me, "What's wrong?" He asks. "Nothing," I squeak out as I make sure he is super close, why did he have to park us in a dark scary place? I know he is watching me but I was too busy watching the corners and scary places things could pop out of. "Little girl are you afraid of the parking garage?" He asks quietly. "No," I answer lying, I didn't want to tell him my fear.

"Oh okay, so I can run back to the truck for something real fast why you wait here?" He asks and I snap my eyes to his scared and jump on him crawling up his body as I feel so much fear hit me. "No! No! Please take me with you!" I say scared and I feel him still. "Jay baby why didn't you tell me when we parked in here, I could have parked us on the street," He says. "It's still dark out there," I whisper as I hold him. I feel him shift me and I wrap my legs around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder relaxing, he would keep me safe.

"You're scared of the dark?" He asks carefully as he starts walking holding me. "I'm sorry," I whisper ashamed, he probably really thinks I'm a kid now. "Hey, don't be sorry," He whispers as he nuzzles into my neck making me relax further into him. When he gets us to the stairs that lead down from the garage I grip him tighter, why the heck was there barely any lights in here? Someone could fall down the stairs not being able to see or a killer clown could be waiting on the next steps when you turn the corner. You wouldn't see him tell the last minute when he's about to eat your face off.

He walks us down them and when I hear people talking I hurry wiggling in his hold, "Put me down," I say embarrassed and he stops looking at me. "Are you sure?" He asks. "Yes, hurry," I say as I hear the people coming. He sets me down gently and I fix my shirt embarrassed and hide into his side as we go down the stairs. When we pass them it's a few girls and they gasp, "Oh my gosh it's Paul Lahote! Paul can we have an autograph?" One asks and I stare at Paul, goodness he was popular.

I feel him tense hard and pull me closer, "Sure," Is all he says and when they hand him a marker he stays way back holding me as he hurries signing their shirts on the back by his picture. "Thanks!" They say and then look to me. "Hi!" They say and I grip Paul hard. "Hi," I answer. "You're really pretty, are you two dating?" One asks and I hurry thinking, what do I say? Is this where I say yes? I know he said to say yes here, "Yeah, now excuse us I need to get to the locker room," Paul says as he pulls us around them holding me tight, oh okay so it is yes around girls too.

We go in some back door and I hear tons of people cheering making me start to get excited. "Excited little girl?" Paul asks as he opens a door and I hear men talking. I nod excitedly and when he pulls us around the corner I see four guys in their outfits to fight. "Paul what's up bud!" One says and Paul smiles. "Hey Mark," Paul says and Mark looks to me. "You brought a girl? Holy shit guys, Paul brought a girl!" Mark says and I get embarrassed fast, has he never brought a girl before?

"Damn finally Paul, I thought maybe you'd die a lonely fucker," Another guy says and I hear Paul snort. "What's your name beautiful?" Mark asks and I push into Paul more as I look down nervous, I hate when people talk to me. "Jayden," I answer quietly. "Aw she's shy," The other guy says. "She is, so be nice," Paul says as he pulls me over to a locker that has his last name on it.

I listen as they talk about who they're fighting and I stay close to Paul as he grabs his clothes from the locker. I only move a little from him still nervous as he strips, I was too embarrassed to even take a peek at him. When he's dressed he runs his hand down my back and pulls me to Mark as the other guys leave the locker room saying see you out there.

"Hey Mark, can you watch my little girl while I fight? I don't want to leave her alone," Paul says and I blush, I feel stupid but relieved some because at least I wasn't alone. "You know I will Paul, Amber will be sitting with me as well so she won't feel alone," Mark says. "Thanks Mark," Paul says and I feel him relax some. "Alright see you out there Mark," Paul says as he pulls me towards the door.

He leads us through doors and when the cheering gets real loud I start bouncing excitedly trying to see the cage making Paul laugh. He leads us through people as I look to the ring to see two girls fighting and I gasp as I jump up and down to see. "Come on, let's hurry so you can watch," He says and I nod as he moves us fast to the side seats right by the cage and when he sits I hurry sitting on him as I watch excitedly.

I take it all in, these girls were really good. Before I know it Mark's by us and I hear Paul and him talking but I pay no mind as I spread my legs on either side of Paul's legs sitting up taller as new girls get in to fight. "Yeah go baby!" Mark yells making me jump and look to him and he looks excited. I watch as a beautiful red haired woman blows him a kiss from the ring. "That's Amber," Paul whispers in my ear and I look to him excited, Mark's girl fought too? That's so cool. I watch as she fights and holy hell she was amazing!

Amber makes the other girl tap out two of the rounds as Mark cheers super loud and Paul chuckles as he nuzzles into my neck a few times. When the girls get done Mark moves fast away from us and I watch as he looks Amber over then kisses her before she goes to the locker room area.

"I'm after this next fight Jay baby, make sure you stay right by Mark and Amber because I don't want to worry where you are while I fight, okay?" He whispers in my ear loud because there's so much cheering and yelling around. I peek to him and turn some, "I won't go anywhere, I really want to watch you," I answer and I watch his eyes get excited.

When it's Paul's turn to go up I feel myself get nervous some, what happens if he gets hurt? He hugs me hard and nuzzles my neck again making me wonder if that was his new favorite thing to do. I stand as I watch him go towards the cage, when I see Justin on the other side I shift nervously. "Have you watched fighting before?" I hear Mark ask and I peek to him and blush looking down then to Paul as I nod. "Really now, so where did you met Paul?" He asks and I mentally sigh, leave me alone so I can watch my big boy fight. I instantly turn red, oh goodness did I just think that?

"My cousin Sammy is his friend," I whisper loud enough for him to hear as I see Paul put on his gloves. When the guy calls out the names I squeal excitedly at Paul's and his eyes move to mine and I catch his smirk then he looks to be chuckling, I wasn't that loud was I? "Wow, she squeals," A girl says laughing and I turn to see Amber smiling at me. "Hey there, you Paul's girl?" She asks. "She is, fucker finally found one he likes. Her names Jayden and she's a shy little thing," Mark says. "You're cute, how old are you?" Amber asks and I blush looking to her then away. I don't answer because the fight starts and I stand on my tippy toes excited and scared for Paul.

I watch as Justin does some move where he moves his hand up to distract Paul before he does a kick, Paul sees it though and blocks it fast making me smile huge. I watch as Paul gets some good jabs in making Justin back up fast, when Paul goes for him I watch Justin kick Paul but it doesn't even phase him because Paul knocks him down and goes for him hard making Justin tap out after a minute.

"That fucker is a pussy," Mark says chuckling. I just watch the fight and when they go another round Paul makes him tap out again and Amber laughs the same time Mark does. "Shit, Paul's never been defeated, fuck I bet he never will be, that boy is a tough son of a bitch and fucker feels like stone when you punch him," Mark says.

I just watch as the last round comes and I see Justin say something and look to me making me shift back some and when I see Paul look to me his eyes hold anger. "Oh shit, that kid is stupid," Mark says as he sits up some, what was going on? When the round starts Paul moves fast and he throws one hit and I watch Justin fall hard not moving. The referee drops down to Justin and calls knocked out and the crowd cheers loud as Mark and Amber laugh loud.

When Paul comes out if the cage I wait patiently as I can tell he looks to me, he nods once and I take off running for him and he grabs me fast picking me up. "What did you think Jay baby?" He asks and I hug him hard. "You were amazing!" I say excitedly. He chuckles as he takes us towards the locker rooms, I excitedly tell him how cool he was and I couldn't wait tell he started teaching me. He sits us down on a bench as he looks to me just listening and when I hear the door open I get quiet and scoot up on him.

I see Mark and Amber come in and I blush looking to Paul's chest. "Good job Paul, nice knock out," Amber says. "What did he say to piss you off so much? I haven't seen you knock somebody out cold that fast since you started," Mark says and I feel Paul start shaking some. "Nothing I want to repeat," Paul growls out and I see Mark nod and glance to me. I listen as they talk and Amber keeps staring at me smiling.

"Are you twenty one Jayden? We are going to go out after this," She says and I peek to Paul embarrassed, I was only sixteen. "She's not quite there yet Amber," Paul answers as he pulls me on him more. "Damn, well I'm sure she can still get in though. She looks pretty tiny though making her look younger, she might get carded," Mark says and Paul shifts some. "We're going to stay in tonight guys, maybe next time," Paul says and I hear their whines. They talk a little more before they leave because Mark is next.

Once they leave Paul nuzzles into my neck sighing happily, "If they ask your age, we'll tell them nineteen, okay?" He whispers. I just nod not caring because if Paul wanted to lie to them then there was a reason why. We watch Mark fight next and Paul holds me close as Amber cheers loud, he loses the first round fast but the next two he kicks butt making me smile happily. He wins and I bounce on Paul's lap causing him to chuckle and wrap his arms around me tighter.

We stay for four more fights and when I look to the time it's almost eleven at night and we didn't even stay for the last two fights. It's when we go into the dark outside that I hold Paul as I look around nervously, stupid darkness, I needed to live where it's light all the time. "Here, let me hold you little girl," Paul says and when I look around to see no one I nod fast, he picks me up by my butt pulling me into him making me relax.

He talks to me about what hotel we should stay at as I search the darkness for scary creatures that could be hiding. I knew there was evil creatures just lurking waiting for me to be alone, that may be a child thing but I heard the stories of girls dying alone in alley ways because they ventured them at night. When I see movement before we get to the stairs I grip Paul as I stare at it, I jump and slam my face into Paul's chest as I see two guys come out of the alley. "Easy little girl, just drunk assholes from the club," Paul says and I nod fast. His arms tighten around me making me relax into him again, he would keep me safe from the things in the dark, I just knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

My little girl amazes me more every day, her excitement at watching the fights made me happy to be there way more than usual. Just watching her eyes light up as she watched made my whole night, then when her squeal hit me when they called my name out I almost died of excitement. My wolf literally puffed his fucking chest out and growled proudly that she was so excited about us.

I kept peeking to her throughout the fight because I had to make sure she was okay, I mean I could knock Justin out blind folded so I could peek to her easily. When the last round came and he looked at her and told me he's taking her home tonight and she'll be screaming his name as he fucked her hard destroying her pussy for any other man I lost control. My wolf snarled at the threat to our little mate and another man touching her. I just moved without thinking and slammed my fist hard into his head fucking him up. I knew I probably gave him a bad concussion if not brain damage but no one talks about my little girl like that, she was mine!

Now here I am carrying her through the dark alley way towards the stairs as she grips me like I might disappear. I didn't know she was so afraid of the dark but if I was being truthful, I liked it. She was holding me close and relying on me to protect her. My wolf was strutting in me that she felt safe in our arms. When we hit the stairs, I hear her heartrate pick up making me nuzzle into her neck calming it fast, "Can we get something to eat Paul?" She whispers as she lifts her head some peeking at me. Fuck yes, I was starving.

"Yeah little girl, I'm starving," I answer and she giggles some as she lays her head on my shoulder. "I bet you are, you were amazing tonight big boy," She says softly. Yup there goes my ego, she just made it bigger than it is. "Thanks Jay baby," I answer as we get to the truck. I unlock it and she crawls in fast, that ass, I could just bite it. She sits down and when I get in she's almost on my lap again as she searches out the front window then the back just looking around fast, damn what did she think was in the dark? I mean I know there's things in the dark and I'm glad she's aware of her surroundings but this makes me wonder if something happened to her in the dark.

I back us out as I watch her, "Jay baby tell me why you're so scared of the dark," I ask gently as I pull her into me better and take off out of the parking lot. She peeks to me and I see her blush even through the dark cab. "It's embarrassing Paul," She whispers and I look to her, she shouldn't feel embarrassed about sharing anything with me. "Tell me little girl," I say using the voice I noticed she likes and responds to fast. "I just feel like there's things watching and waiting for me," She says nervously as she scoots closer to me even more, damn she was deathly afraid of the dark. "Little girl, I won't let nothing get you," I tell her as I smile at her. When she looks to me with her big eyes with so much admiration and trust in them I feel my whole body buzz in excitement, it was the look she gets when she looked to Sam and her dad.

I pull us in some diner I made sure was well lit up and when we get inside and the lady takes us to a table I barely get sat down before she's on my lap looking at the menu. Hell yeah, she was responding amazingly to me and I wanted to throw my fists in the air like a fucking idiot. I see everyone looking at us but I just turn us so she doesn't notice, I nuzzle into her neck making her sigh happily and lean back into my body more.

"So, what do you want?" I ask knowing she would need me to order. "Bacon cheeseburger and fries, can I have a milkshake too?" She whispers peeking to me and I see the excitement in her eyes. Fuck she could have the world if she wanted, I would kill everyone to give it to her. "Of course little girl, what kind?" I ask. "Chocolate, I only like chocolate or vanilla kinds," She says quietly. "Sounds good, I think I want one now too," I answer as I kiss her forehead. I feel her stiffen and I pull back fast, shit that was instinct.

I look to her and her eyes search mine, when I see her huge smile I feel relief enter me fast as my wolf sighs happily. She leans her head against me just staring at me with so much in her eyes. I feel hope rise in me, did she like that? "What can I get you two to drink?" A voice says making her jump as I look to an older lady. My little girl blushes and shifts on me hiding her face. "Two chocolate milkshakes and water please," I tell her as I wrap my arms around my little girl more. "Sounds good, I'll have them right out," She says and I nod at her.

I catch Jay's yawn as she peeks around the diner, she was getting tired. "Paul, can we start working on my fighting soon?" She asks soft. "Yeah Jay baby, how about every Tuesday and Thursday. We can set up one of the spare bedrooms in the house to train in," I answer. She wiggles so she can face me better. "I can't wait Paul," She answers, I couldn't either. Having her to myself more was what my wolf and I wanted and needed.

The lady brings our milkshakes and when she asks what we want I order for us as Jay hands me her menu and I hand it to the lady. Once the lady goes away she grabs her milkshake as I grab mine and she smiles happily as she drinks it, she looks to cute. I listen as she talks about her dad and her going to this arcade who sold amazing milkshakes when she was little and she sounds so happy about it making me just stare at her.

After we eat I take her to a nice hotel that has a swimming pool and she squeals as she pulls me through the hallways of the hotel towards it just to see it. She literally leans on the glass looking in as she bounces excitedly making me laugh at how adorable she looks. "It looks amazing Paul! I can't wait tell we can swim tomorrow morning and look it opens at seven!" She says smiling at me. "Well we can sleep in for a little bit then go," I tell her and she nods as she starts pulling me towards the elevator since we are on the second floor.

I watch in amusement as she hurries pushing the button and she bounces once it moves giggling, damn my baby was so innocent. I pull us to our room and she looks up to me and the moment I open the door she's running making me panic thinking something was wrong but then I hear the bed springs bouncing. I hurry shutting the door locking it dropping our bags as I race into the room and there she is jumping on the king size bed.

I watch as she giggles and jumps on the bed, she looks so fucking happy that I just stare at her as she jumps and spins beautifully. How did I get such a beautiful and innocent little mate? I don't know why the ancestors blessed me with her but I thank them every night before I go to sleep, they made me wait years for her and watch all my pack mates imprint and be happy but I wouldn't have it any other way. I would have waited an eternity for my little girl, she was perfect and all mine forever.

When she stops bouncing she falls down laughing and I'm over her fast, "Having fun Jay baby?" I ask as I shift her legs some spreading them so I can lay down on her lightly, I needed contact. I watch as she nods and giggles, "I haven't stayed in a hotel in a long time, I love it!" She says excitedly. "We can stay in one every time I fight, how about that?" I say and her eyes get huge and I'm ready for the squeal and she wraps her arms around me and pulls me against her more hugging me. "You're the best Paul, I'm glad I met you," She says and I practically purr like a damn cat at her words. "Me too little girl, me too," I answer.

When she goes to the bathroom to change into her pajama's and brush her teeth I pace quietly by the door, I couldn't wait tell we could do that stuff together. She opens the door a few minutes later, I hurry looking her over almost groaning. She was barely wearing anything, only a small camisole and small fuzzy shorts. Her boobs are free from her bra making me almost grab them, they were perfect. "All done, you can take a shower now," She says as she bounces towards the bed and I hurry following her. I didn't want a shower now, I just wanted to sit and pull her so she straddles me.

I hurry on the bed and grab her making her giggle, I needed to get her excited so she would straddle me and bounce. "So, I was thinking maybe we could go do something fun sometime this summer," I say and her eyes get wide and like I knew they would, she straddles me fast as I lean back against the headboard excitedly. "Really? Like what Paul?" She asks as she bounces once. I needed something really exciting so I could get a nice show.

I think hard and fast, "Do you like cabins?" I ask and she scoots up on me nodding. "I have a family cabin up towards Canada in the mountains. If your dad lets you we could go up there for a week. I've been wanting to take a vacation and we could go hiking and fishing, there's even a lake close and we can go swimming as well. Then at night we can have campfires and make some s'mores," I answer and holy fuck I actually really want to do that with her, to share my family cabin with her.

"Really Paul? Oh my god yes!" She says so loud and yup my dicks at full attention as she starts bouncing, jesus her boobs are amazing I just want to put my face in them and lick and bite her nipples. I grab her hips and lean back some, fuck yes she's going to be a damn good rider so bouncy and shit. "Can we go soon Paul? I would love to go with you," She says as her bouncing slows and when she rubs up on me I snap my eyes to hers as she stares at me. Did she do that on purpose? Please tell me she did.

"We can go whenever we get your dad to agree Jay baby," I answer as I shift under her, come on take the bait and do it again, please. When she sits on me and doesn't move I almost whine like a little bitch. "He should say yes," She says and when I see her rub her eyes tiredly I mentally sigh as my wolf whines at the night already almost over with her. We wanted her every night with us, in our house and our bed.

I hurry scrubbing in the shower just wanting to be near her again, I'm out and throwing on my underwear in less than five minutes. I brush my teeth fast and open the door to get to her, both table lights are on and my little girl is passed out hard breathing deep as she lays on her side and my side of the bed has the covers pulled back for me making me happy, she was waiting for me.

I move and shut off the lights but leave the bathroom one on in case she has to get up to use it and crack the door before I get in. I cover up and lay right behind her pulling her into me making her moan soft, fuck she's torturing me. I lean down and nuzzle her neck gently before I kiss it soft closing my eyes feeling so happy, my little girl was safe in my arms.

I wake to an alarm going off making me groan, fuck I hate alarms. When I feel movement, I hurry opening my eyes. I see my little girl getting up grumbling about stupid pills. I sit up fast opening my eyes more, the fuck is she doing? I look to see it's only eight in the morning, she needs to get that ass back into bed and cuddle with me. "Little girl come back to bed, it's early yet and we can sleep some more," I say whining. The fuck? When did I start whining?

"In a second Paul," She says tiredly and I see her dig in her bag. I watch tiredly and when she grabs something that looks like pills I raise an eyebrow and move so I can see better. When I see the packaging my heart almost stops, why the hell was she on birth control!? My wolf snarls slamming against me at the thought of another man inside her. "Why the hell are you on birth control Jayden?" I ask and it comes out in a snarl.

I watch her jump sky high and she turns fast and her eyes are huge and scared looking, "I need them," She says as her hands start shaking hard as she holds the package. "The fuck you need them for? Who the hell are you fucking!?" I snap loud and I see tears start to form in her eyes, aw shit! "Paul," She says scared making me hurry up wrapping my arms around her as the tears fall. "Baby I'm sorry, shit little girl don't cry please," I beg as my wolf whines that we hurt her.

Her tears fall and I hurry picking her up and take her to the bed holding her as she grips the package shaking. I try to wipe her tears away as I panic, "Don't cry baby, please don't cry. I didn't mean to get mad," I say as I start nuzzling into her neck praying she stops, I need to make it stop. When she leans into me some I peek to her and the tears are slowing down, "Jay baby, please talk to me I'm so sorry," I say as I move and try to look into her eyes. She's looking down at her hands holding the package, I really needed to know why she took them. She's so innocent, is it all an act? My little girl couldn't be faking it, right? I feel anger surge through me again at the thought of another man touching her and having what's mine.

"Little girl, come on talk to me. Please tell me why you're taking birth control," I say holding back my anger. She brings her eyes to mine and I see the red tint to her cheeks. She moves her eyes away from mine, "I have bad periods Paul and they were all over the place. My doctor in my last town said this would help and it keeps me regular and it helps the pain and heavy bleeding a bit. I get really bad cramps, always have but since I started these last year they're not as bad, well most the time," She says so quiet as more tears start falling and I sense her embarrassment at telling me.

I instantly feel like the world's biggest asshole, I just made my little girl cry over something I overreacted on. "Aw Jay baby, I'm so sorry please don't cry baby. I shouldn't have got angry but sometimes I can't help it, I don't think before I do or say things sometimes. It's just when I saw them I felt anger at someone else touching you," I answer and I almost bite my tongue, shit I shouldn't have said that last part. "It's okay, I shouldn't have been a baby and cried," She says quietly and I get mad at myself, she shouldn't think of herself like that.

"You're not a baby, I can get scary. I'm really sorry, now how about you take your pill and then we can go swimming," I say trying to get her happy again. She looks at me fast, "Yeah? You don't want to go back to bed?" She says and her voice sounds so hopefully. Fuck I would never sleep again if it meant she would never cry again. "Yeah let's get dressed in our swim clothes and get down there," I say smiling and she's up off me fast as she gets excited.

She's dressed and out of the bathroom in five minutes and I literally groan, fuck she's beautiful. She's wearing a black and silver bikini this time and her hair's in a beautiful fancy side braid that other girls would have taken forever to do and she's bouncing in front of me, "You ready?" She asks. "I am," I answer glad I threw my trunks on already.

She drags me out of the room making me chuckle as she runs us to the elevator and pushes the button. She bounces in front of me once the doors close and I wrap my arms around her smiling, once the elevator opens she's out and pulling me again towards the pool. I could already smell the chlorine a lot more and I scrunch my nose. The smell stinks but I would deal just to see her happy, she's pulls me in and I literally get excited, no one was here.

She's in fast as I chase her and she's swimming away from me laughing making me growl playfully and chase her around the pool as she giggles. I finally just want her against me and pull her close, she wraps her legs around my waist fast and her arms come around my neck. She stares at me smiling and I move my hands up her back making her shiver and move closer to me. I move my face to her neck and when she leans her head to the side allowing me access my wolf stands in me growling excitedly, she just bared submission to us. I nuzzle her and fight the urge to nip and kiss her neck wanting to leave marks on her beautiful skin to show she was mine and only mine.

We play around for a long time and when the door opens she's halfway across the pool because she was having me chase her. I snap my eyes to see a bunch of guys come in around my age. I instantly bristle as their eyes go straight to my little girl. I hear her heartrate pick up making me look back to her fast and she's practically panicking trying to get to me. I move fast and grab her and she wraps herself around me sticking her face into my neck making me get excited. Yeah, she was just my girl.

"Damn, did you see her? She's fucking hot," One of the guys whisper to the others. I hold her harder to me as I turn her away from them, when they get in the pool she peeks to them than me. "Can we go to the hot tub?" She whispers nervously. "Yeah little girl, come on," I answer. I lift her up and she stands by the pool as I get ready to pull myself out, "Holy fuck, she's sexy as hell," A different guy says and I pull myself out fast as I growl low, they needed to shut the fuck up before I knock them out. She was only mine to look at like that!

She grabs my hand fast and I pull her in front of me and take her to the hot tub. The moment I sit she straddles me and gets really close to my face. The water feels really nice and it was actually warm feeling to me, it takes really hot water for me to feel the heat but this was nice and warm. "Paul?" My little girl whispers and I look into her eyes. "Yeah Jay baby?" I ask. I see her peek to the side at the wall in the distance and I see the switch for the jets, did she want them on?

"You want the jets on?" I ask. She bounces on me some, oh fuck not here because I didn't need a raging hard on when I get up to go do that. "Please!" She says excitedly making me smile at her, she was too cute. "Okay, I'll go do that," I answer and she moves off me and stands. I hurry jumping out and head to the switch, why the fuck was it so far from the hot tub? Once I get there I look it over and read the directions, right when I go to turn it I hear her terrified squeak making me turn fast to see the guys in the hot tub close to her.

"Hey beautiful, damn look at those eyes," One says. "What's your name girl?" Another asks and I'm moving fast as she looks to me scared and my anger escalates quick. "Get the fuck back from my girl!" I snarl and all the guys back up some and I'm jumping in fast as I grab her putting her behind me. I see all their hands go up, fucking pussies. "Relax dude, we were just talking," One says and I turn my glare to him, just talking my ass.

"You don't just fucking get in and go for her like that! Now get the fuck out of here before this hot tub becomes a blood bath! She's mine!" I growl pissed as I stand taller as my body starts shaking. I watch as they all jump out saying crazy mother fucker, that's exactly what I will become if someone gets close to my little girl! They all leave the pool area completely and I feel my little girl relax, I turn and look to her and she looks up to me with relief, "Now how about them jets Jay baby," I say smiling evilly. She lets out the cutest giggle and nods at me.

She straddles me when I come back and I watch as she plays with the jets right by us but something was wrong, I could feel it. "What are you thinking about little girl?" I ask and I watch as she sighs and looks at me then down. She doesn't say anything and I shift us and move my head down trying to get her to look at me but she doesn't. My wolf and I really needed to know now, "Tell me Jay baby, be my good girl, come on," I say with my deep voice.

She looks up fast and into my eyes, "What's wrong with my eyes? Why do people always say look at those eyes? Is something wrong with them Paul?" She asks and she looks so hurt that I feel pain shoot through me stabbing my chest making my wolf whine. "Jay they're beautiful," I answer pulling her close. I watch her scrunch her nose and look to me confused, "Little girl your eyes are amazing, they're so bright and beautiful. Your color is rare baby, I love them," I tell her as I search her beautiful teal eyes.

"They're blue, a lot of people have blue eyes," She answers. I just stare in her eyes, they were not truly blue, they're a teal color and really bright and beautiful. She needed to see herself how I see her, beautiful and sexy. "Jay baby they're teal and bright, nothing like just regular blue eyes. They're unique little girl and beautiful like you," I tell her. I feel her shift on me and hug me tight sticking her face into my neck, I hug her back loving that she was so comfortable with me.

She finally starts relaxing and she plays around in the hot tub and I watch happily, it's when she fully gets off me that I almost whine like a little bitch again. She giggles and moves back from me and I watch as she leans back on the other side of the hot tub, I instantly get hard at the way she looks floating. I move and I watch as she sits on the other side and watches me head to her, I hear her heartrate pick up and see the shiver that rolls through her body.

I move so I'm right in front of her standing over her, she leans her head back on the edge and I see her pupils dilate. My dick throbs at the way she's responding and I keep my face from showing any emotion and when I put my hands on either side of her head her heart rate jumps higher and she spreads her legs fast. Fuck yes, she's responding nicely. I slowly start growling a non-threatening growl as I move my body down towards her inching it slow going between her spread legs getting closer to her face.

She watches me and her breathing starts changing and right when I'm almost there so close to her body and sexy lips the door opens, I hear girls come in talking loud. She jumps and turns fast and I see her nervous look. I almost slam my fist into the side of the hot tub, she was so close to responding to me different then friends. I move grabbing her and she hovers in front of me, when she looks away to the girls nervously again I hurry trying to fix my dick.

I almost groan pissed when I feel how hard I am, this shit was going to be hard to hide especially with wet trunks. Not to be bragging but I'm fucking big, I was big before I turned into a wolf but after I phased I got bigger. So it's not like I can just walk out of here and no one will notice because it will be hard not to notice something like my dick's hard outline even if I tuck it up into my band because then I have to pull my shorts up high on me so it doesn't stick out, so I'm fucked.

When two of the girls start heading to the hot tub Jay moves fast and I hurry trying to fix it before she gets on but she's too fast. She straddles me and pushes down hard against me making me hiss at the pain grabbing her hips hard, she literally just bent it and stabbed herself with it. Her eyes snap to mine fast and her whole face goes red, she lifts her body off mine quick and looks so embarrassed and worried. "I'm so sorry," She says as she looks anywhere but in my eyes.

I slowly let go of her hips as the girls get in and hurry shoving my dick up towards my stomach better. I grab her and slam her down on me fast to hide it and she squeaks but doesn't move. She grabs my shoulders as I just stare at her red face, my poor little girl just learned her first lesson and I feel fucking bad. "Jay baby relax, it's okay," I whisper low and she scoots up on me and puts her face into my neck as the girls stare at me but I turn my face putting it next to her hiding face.

"Breathe little girl," I whisper because her breathing was escalating fast and her body was starting to shake, she was super embarrassed and these girls here are making it worse. "I'm so sorry, god I'm sorry Paul," She says fast and low as her voice breaks. "It's fine, don't worry okay," I answer. She doesn't say anything but just holds me, the two girls across from us start talking to each other and I literally do what I never want to do but I had to so I could get us out of here. I look one over and imagine her trying to fuck me, my wolf recoils in me and I feel disgust flow through me and my dick dies fast.

I stand after that and Jayden wraps her legs around me as I lift her up me and I jump fluidly out of the hot tub landing on the floor and I hear the girls gasp out a wow. I ignore them and walk fast towards the door gripping my little girl, once we get to the hallway I run because I hear her soft crying. "Baby relax, don't cry," I beg. I feel so bad, I made her cry two times already today and it's only late morning.

When I get us into the room she's off me faster than I can grab her ninja ass and she runs to the bathroom and shuts the door locking it. I hurry to the door as my wolf panics in me, was she mad at us? Was she hurt? Did I hurt her when she nearly broke my dick? "Little girl talk to me," I beg and I hear her soft cries, why was she crying! I needed to know so bad. "Jay baby please talk to me," I say.

She doesn't answer and I grip the handle wanting to break it but I don't because something stops me, I might make it worse if I burst in there. So, I decide to try my voice thing that makes her respond, "Little girl, talk to me. Be my good little girl come on," I say and I hear her sniffle.

"I'm sorry Paul, I didn't mean to. I didn't know," She says quietly. I know she didn't and it wasn't her fault, "Little girl it's fine, okay? Did I hurt you?" I ask. I hear her snort then sniffle, "I'm so stupid, god I know nothing about men," She whispers low and I shift leaning my head on the door, she wasn't stupid just innocent. "Jay baby just come out here and talk with me," I say and I hear her move to the door, that's it come on baby.

When I hear the door unlock I stand up, she opens it and steps out looking to her feet. Aw shit, no I just got her comfortable around me. "Come here little girl," I say grabbing her and she moves forward and wraps her arms around me. I move us to the bed and sit down not caring I was wet, I go to pull her on me but she tenses and backs up. I feel panic hit me hard, did I just ruin everything with her?

"Come here, come sit little girl," I say and she peeks at my face then down and she's red again. "Please Jay baby, come on," I say and she moves and crawls on me and I hurry hugging her scared, was she scared of me now? I just hold her to me for a long time and when she relaxes fully into me shifting to wrap her legs around me I relax as well. "Does that happen a lot?" She whispers and she makes sure she keeps her face away from mine but I see the blush on her cheek. If she wanted to talk about it hell yeah I would and I wouldn't force her to look at me while we did right now.

"Being hard?" I ask real soft. "Yeah," She whispers. I think hard on how to answer this, I know I needed to be truthful but careful. "Depends little girl," I answer softly. "On what?" She asks and her voice sounds so fucking curious. I wanted to tell her I was hard constantly around her but I didn't know how she would take it. "On what works me up," I answer and she's quiet for a second.

She goes to say something but then stops, I almost want to beg to see what it was. "Okay, are you hungry?" She whispers. I almost groan annoyed, we needed to talk more. "Yeah, want to take showers then head somewhere to eat?" I ask. "Sounds good, you can shower first," She whispers and I bite my tongue. When she pulls off me she rolls on the bed face down, I stand there staring at her tell I head to the shower stressed.

I shower fast as my mind races and my wolf paces scared, we just got the bond forming to more than friends going and we might have ruined it just from being hard and embarrassing her. I smack my head on the wall hard and I hear the wall crack, "Fuck my fucking life!" I hiss low and I slam my fist into the wall and I hear the loud sound and my fist is through the tile, just fucking great now I'll have to pay for that.

"Paul are you okay?" My little girl asks scared as she knocks on the door. I don't answer and she knocks harder, "Paul?" She asks loud. "I'm fine Jayden!" I answer and it comes out a bit angry and the knocking stops. "Okay," She answers sadly. I instantly get pissed with myself, all I was doing today was fucking everything up with her. I shut the water off and grip the tile wall, I was ruining everything.

I feel different emotions I'm not used to flow through me, the first was fear, so much of it at the thought of my little girl never wanting me around anymore. I know she's embarrassed bad, I just pray that she would get over it and not act weird. The next is loss for ruining our bond when I was just getting it where it needed to be. I couldn't handle her changing the bond and locking me down on friends only. I mean I would fight her on that bond moving it to mates but I didn't want it to take forever to get to it. I sigh as I lean my head back, I needed to fix this and make her relax around me again.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the delay, this chapter was a bit harder for me to write. It's a bit of a filler but I know where I want the story to head from here. Enjoy the story and remember, be patient on their relationship. They are getting there and it will change in upcoming chapters.

Chapter 12

I was so stupid, so fucking stupid. I hurt him and I felt so bad and was so embarrassed, I couldn't believe I slammed myself down on him like that. I mean I didn't even know that would happen, I mean I'm not used to men being hard like that around me. When I felt it stab into me I didn't understand at first but when he hissed out and gripped me it hit me, gosh I was dumb.

I roll on the bed laying on my back, I heard him break something in there. I had to make sure he was okay but he just got mad at me again, I know when he's mad because he uses my full name when he is. I hated that I made him stress, I know he's worried about what happened. If I was truthful with myself, which I try to always be, is I was damn curious now. I wanted to touch it and figure it out. I wanted to know how to get it hard and how it felt. I mean I know the male anatomy but just from reading books for school and seeing him that once.

When I hear him get out of the shower I don't move as I lay there staring at the ceiling thinking. Would he freak out if I asked to touch it? I was so nervous. How would I even ask that? I'm still confused if he just wanted to be friends or if he wanted more, the way he acts sometimes seems different then how friends would act. I have no one to ask this to and I wouldn't dare ask my daddy, he would probably have a heart attack. These are the moments I wished I had my mom to talk to, to ask how a guy acts when they like you.

When I feel the bed dip I move my eyes to see Paul looking at me scared, when did he come out of the bathroom? "Are you okay little girl?" He asks and his voice sounds nervous. I don't know how to answer that, I was so confused. "Little girl," He says in his damn sexy voice. "I'm okay," I say quietly as I get up sitting. He moves and sits up as well right by me, "I'm going to take a shower," I say really fast before I grab my back pack and get in the bathroom faster than he can speak.

When I strip and get in the shower I stare wide eyed at the new hole in the shower wall, was that from his fist? I touch the poor wall as I stand under the water, holy cow he practically went through the whole wall and destroyed the tile. How did he do that? I need to check his hand when I get out to make sure he didn't break it.

I take my time showering just trying to relax, I didn't want to ruin whatever we had. I really liked being around him. I wonder if he was just as embarrassed as I was? I mean we were playing around before the girls came in. I close my eyes remembering the way he looked and the way he growled making my heart race and my body feel weird. I didn't quite know what he was doing but I didn't want him to stop.

As I rinse my hair out I think about what could have worked him up, was it me? I mean I've felt him hard before but never like that. When I remember the pretty girls coming in and heading for us I feel my heart sink, I bet it was them. Here I was thinking maybe it was me but I wasn't sexy looking like them. Yes, he likes me but I bet it's just because he needed a friend like I did. I feel tears start to form, god I was stupid. Why would he get that excited over me when those girls were way prettier and older than me? I was just a kid to him and I practically broke his dick off jumping on him like a baby because I'm so fucking nervous around others.

When I get out I'm still fighting my tears, why was I such a cry baby? I hated how emotional I could get. I just wanted to go home and cry long and hard for a few hours with no one around so I could get it all out. I hurry wiping my eyes and put on my clothes for the day taking a deep breath before I open the door.

Paul's standing there when I open the door and I look up to him and he looks scared still, I instantly remember the hole and I grab his hand looking it over. When I see nothing, not even a cut or bruise I scrunch my nose, um how was that possible? "Are you okay Paul? That was a nasty hole. Did you hurt yourself?" I ask and he shifts towards me more. "I'm fine little girl, that wall is shitty," He says and I nod, makes sense hotel people rarely take care of their places.

"Ready to go eat? I'm really hungry," I say and I really was. My stomach was trying to eat itself and food always makes me feel better. "Yeah, I'm ready Jay baby," He says and he grabs my backpack gently from me before he goes into the bathroom with his bag throwing in his shampoo and stuff.

He holds my hand as we head to the truck and I climb in and sit by him quietly. He gives me a few options where to eat and I chose one just hungry, I needed to eat and go home to be alone for a while. Once we get to the restaurant I sit down on a chair and cross my legs putting them under me as I look to the menu, I feel Paul's eyes on me and I look up to see him studying me. He looks so lost and sad that I feel my heart hurt, was he okay?

"What do you want to drink?" He asks quietly and I see the waitress heading to us and I panic looking for something to drink. "Orange juice," I say fast and he nods. I see the pretty waitress stop by us and she stands between us since we are at a circle table. "Hi, what can I get you?" She asks as she stares at Paul and I peek to him and I see his face turn to anger fast as he tries to look at me. "Two orange juices and water," He growls out I see her back up fast.

She says okay and practically runs off making me peek to Paul, "Come sit on my lap," He says pissed and I look to him, whoa okay. I hurry up and move on his lap and he wraps his arms around me as I get comfortable looking at the menu, was that why he was pissed? He sticks his face into my neck and when he nuzzles it I relax into him. "She blocked you, I need you within reach right now," He whispers and I stare at the menu hard, why did he need me within reach?

"Okay," I whisper as I scoot back on him leaning against him as I look at all the options. "Anything look good to you?" He whispers against my ear making me shiver, damn stupid body has a mind of its own. "Pancakes and bacon," I whisper peeking back at him and he smiles. "Sounds good," He says and I nod. "Blueberry syrup," I say happily and he hums happily. "Really sounds good now," He whispers as he leans back pulling me on him better.

He orders a whole bunch of food and the waitress stares at him wide eyed writing it down. She peeks at me on his lap a few times but doesn't say anything, once she leaves I close my eyes some enjoying his warmth. When the food comes we eat in comfortable silence and he stares at me the whole time, it kind of makes me nervous but I don't say anything as I eat my pancakes and bacon.

He finishes before me even though he had like six more plates then I did, once we're done we head back home and I sit right by him and he has an arm around me. I must have fallen asleep because when the truck stops I'm on his lap with my face practically in his crotch. I sit up fast embarrassed as hell, goodness that is an embarrassing way to wake up. I hope I didn't drool on him.

"Nice nap?" Paul asks and I look to him and I blush. "Yeah," I answer and when I notice we are at his house instead of mine I peek to him. "Want to watch a movie?" He asks as he gets out and holds the door open. "Okay," I answer as I follow him out, I didn't want to hurt his feelings if I asked to go home. He leads me in holding my hand and pulls us to the kitchen grabbing some chips and sodas before he takes us back out to the recliner.

I wait tell he sits and I move sitting on him facing the tv, he moves me on him so I'm in the middle. I'm ready when he kicks us back and I giggle, this chair was like a damn bronco. I hear his low chuckle as he fixes me on his lap turning on the tv. He asks what I want to watch, "Whatever you want," I answer as I relax. I was a bit cold and wondered if he had an extra blanket. I peek around as he looks through the tv channels, "Little girl what are you looking for?" He asks and I instantly blush, damn it he caught me.

"Do you have a blanket, I'm kind of cold," I answer. "Yeah, here let me get it," He says and I squeak at how fast he has me standing. I watch him go to his room and when he comes out pulling a big blanket from its original sack I feel a bit bad. "You didn't have to take it out for me," I say a bit embarrassed. "Why not? It needs to be used and my mom will be thrilled that someone's using it," He says chuckling and I look him over, he never talked about his mom before.

When we sit down he throws the red blanket over us and I almost gasp, it was super soft, like really soft. I run my hands over it excitedly and I hear his chuckle, "Did you feel how soft it is?" I ask. "I did, I'm glad you like it," He says. He puts the movie on some war movie and I watch for a little bit tell people start getting blown up and I turn rolling on him since we are all the way back. I close my eyes sticking my face in his neck tiredly, "Tired?" He asks sounding a bit worried. "Yeah," I whisper as I move on him bringing my arms up and covering my face some with the blanket. When I feel his hands go under my shirt and he rubs my back I hum happily as I drift off feeling safe and happy against him.

When I came home later Tuesday my car was delivered and I was excited and Paul said he would take it to the garage on Saturday so we all could look it over together. My dad was stoked and I noticed that he really liked Paul and Paul didn't mind my dad and actually looked to him and listened when he spoke. Plus, he always gave Paul a beer and I noticed that made him happy, so I know one thing to make him happy.

When Wednesday comes I'm up and out the door early with my dad because I begged to go with him to work. I could feel my emotions all over the place, I've always had bad emotions when my menstrual was here. I realized it was time this morning, I wasn't paying attention lately to where my pills were at and I smacked myself mentally saying I needed to be more aware.

I hang out with my dad all day and I love it, he was so fun to be around. I help him open a certain section of the forest today that has more camp grounds. Then we decide to hike the trails to make sure they were clear. Only part of the forest is open to public, the rest is private land only for the tribe and those areas are rarely ever used but we still check them.

I loved to hike and I was walking around my dad as we hiked up a really big hill, "How can you not be tired yet?" My dad says chuckling as he walks looking around. "I don't know, just not tired," I answer as I rub my lower abdomen some, walking always helped the pain even if it made me bleed more. When my dad looks at me then behind me I turn fast to see something huge and black move fast through the trees in the distance. "Please tell me that wasn't a bear daddy," I say scared as I grip his hands. "Easy princess, it won't come out here," He says and I gulp as I cling to him, whatever it was it was huge!

I watch my surroundings the rest of the hike and he chuckles when he sees this, "Relax princess, remember the protectors are out there protecting us," He says and I look to him. "I loved those stories, you should tell me again one day daddy. I don't remember most of it truthfully besides the wolves," I say as I walk around on top of the hill looking around, I wanted to make a painting of this one day. I close my eyes for a second before I open them memorizing it.

As we head back down my dad talks about the convention in Seattle he has to go to for work, it was a fire prevention one. They are speeches and classes to teach what to do if you see a fire and how to be safe in the forest. They held different classes for younger kids that are at summer camps as well.

"Can I go with you?" I ask excitedly and he looks me over laughing. "Well I figured, we leave early tomorrow morning and will be back Friday night late," He says. "That's fine daddy," I answer. When we see the truck later, I see Paul and Sammy leaning on it and I look around for their truck but don't see any. I slow down as we head to them and stick close to my daddy, I didn't want to run at either of them today. I felt gross and my cramps hurt bad and my lower back too, my daddy understood and knew when I was on it because I get quieter and less excited.

When we get closer I watch Paul look me over smiling, I give him a soft smile and grab my daddy's hand more. "Hey boy's out for a hike?" My dad asks. "We were, Jared dropped us off," Sam says as he looks to me. I secretly wonder why they weren't working today. "Hey little girl, want to come back to the garage with me?" Paul asks as he walks up to me.

"Not really Paul," I answer quietly as I move closer to my dad and I watch him still and look me over worriedly. "She's not feeling the best Paul, maybe another time," My dad answers and I see Paul step closer and he pulls me into him making me let my dad's hand go. I instantly feel a bit better, weird. I hug him gently back as my dad starts talking about going to the next trail over to check it. I hurry looking to him, "Daddy can we stop at the station first?" I ask and he nods. "Of course princess," He says and I feel relief hit me, I needed to change before I bleed everywhere.

The guys go back with us and when Paul pulls me on his lap in the back since Sammy was up front, I shift uncomfortable and move off him and sit by myself. I see him look me over again and he pulls me close, I wish he would back off some right now. I hurry out and into the bathroom when we get there, once I change and wash up I lean against the wall and slide down as I grab my stomach when the cramps hit hard.

I hurry curling in a ball as I start crying quietly when they rip through me, I haven't had them this bad in a while. I hear the door getting knocked on, "Give me a minute," I say almost whining as I get on my knees breathing hard. "Little girl, let me in," Paul says. "I'll be out in a minute," I answer a bit angry.

When I get under control I head out gripping my backpack straps on my shoulders, Paul's by me fast and he looks me over again. "Are you okay?" He asks and I nod passing him heading to my dad. "I'm ready daddy," I say and he looks at me. "Okay princess," My dad says and when Sam hugs me bye I hurry pulling away and rush to the truck as Paul follows me. "Are you hurting little girl? Maybe you should go home and rest," Paul says quietly as he pulls me close to him but I hurt too much to be touched right now. "Paul, please don't touch me," I whisper and he lets go fast looking me over, I hurry getting in the truck as he stands there looking like I kicked his puppy making me feel bad.

We leave early morning on Thursday and my dad tells me that we're staying in the firefighter housing there and I go wide eyed staring at him. "What?" I ask scared and I see him look to me with his I'm sorry face. "They housed us honey, I just found out last night after you went to bed by email. I'm sorry," He says and I whine leaning my head back, I was going to be around so many people.

I feel a bit better today and when we get there I follow him closely holding his hand as we look at all the stuff and he chuckles when I squeal. There's a huge carnival thing and I wanted to go, "We'll go tomorrow, I work a booth there," He says making me get excited.

After we look at things he takes us to the housing and when we go in I feel panic hit me. There's men everywhere and some women, "Mike hey," A guy says and I watch as they shake hands. "Who'd you bring?" The man asks as he looks to me smiling, I look down and hide behind my dad some.

"This is my daughter Jayden, she's a bit shy," My dad says and I hear awe's everywhere making me blush hard, maybe I should have stayed home. I follow my dad close as we go to our room and when I see we're in a small room alone I relax. It has two twins on opposite walls and a dresser with a small closet. It was perfect for my daddy and I, my dad smiles relived making me smile at him.

I stay really quiet as my dad talks with all the people and when I pretty woman sits by me on the couch since I was in the middle with my dad I play with my hands. "Jayden, would you like to hang out with me tonight?" She asks. I peek to her blushing and my dad shifts some, "Princess, I have to meet with some of the higher ups after dinner and I know you don't want to be alone so you should stay around Chelsea," He says and I look to him scared, why wasn't I informed on this? I just nod and look to Chelsea nodding since I had no choice.

I get to watch my dad and four others talk at the convention thing and it was really packed. My dad was so good and he wasn't afraid of talking to groups, I wished I got his social skills. It takes almost all day but I watch all the different things they talk about and do for examples and I giggle when my dad tells a funny story about safety, he was so silly.

When there's a break I head to the bathroom and when I come out I literally run into someone and I squeak and look to him embarrassed as he chuckles. "Are you okay pretty girl?" He asks and I nod blushing, he was one of the firefighters. His blue eyes light up, "Well I'm Nick, you're Mike's daughter, right?" He asks and I look to my feet nodding. "No need to be shy pretty girl, come on let's get back to the convention," He says and when I feel his arm come around my shoulder I get scared but follow him as he takes us back.

When I see my dad talking to a group of people, I look to him for help and when he looks to me I see his face change to worry, "Almost knocked the little woman over, thought I would escort her back," Nick says to my dad. "Thanks Nick," My dad says and I hurry out of Nick's hold and stand by my dad as I try not to be weird. "No problem, not every day a beautiful girl runs into me," Nick says smiling at me and I look down again embarrassed, I wasn't beautiful. I see my dad shift his feet like he does when he is getting angry. I snap my eyes up to my dad and he's staring at Nick and I look to Nick staring at me still making me look down again getting more nervous.

After we leave we eat as a group at a restaurant, there's a huge long table in the back with a booth against the wall and chairs in the front. My dad slides in the booth next to a guy and I move fast sitting next to him. When I feel someone next to me I look to see Nick and then some other guys, Nick smiles at me and I smile fast before I look to the table as I grab my dad's hand. I feel him look to me and then to my other side, I hear his sigh but he doesn't say anything.

After everyone orders Nick bends his head down to talk to me, "So Jayden how are you liking the convention?" He asks. "I like it," I answer quietly looking to him fast then down. "That's good, are you going to the carnival tomorrow and work one of the booths with your dad?" He asks. I just nod as I play with my shirt, I hated when people talk to me so much. I listen as he talks some more and I just nod and when my phone goes off I see Paul's name, he called a bunch today but I was at the convention.

"Can I answer it daddy?" I whisper to my dad and he nods. I hurry answering it, "Hi Paul," I say happily. "Hey Jay baby, where are you? You're not home and feel far away," He says sounding stressed and pissed. I scrunch my face, I feel far away? "I mean are you far away and you never answered my other calls," He says. "Sorry Paul, daddy and I are in Seattle. There's a convention daddy is attending to talk about fire safety in the forest," I tell him. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Seattle little girl?" He asks in his deep voice and I literally shiver excited.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to know," I answer truthfully and when I feel Nick's leg hit mine I peek to him talking to the guy by him as his legs are spread some. "Yeah Jay baby, I really need to know when you leave town, okay?" Paul says and I hear the tinge of anger. "Okay, Paul," I answer. "When will you be home?" He asks. "Tomorrow night," I answer and I hear a loud growl making me jump some. "Where are you staying the night?" He asks. "We got housed at one of the fire station housings for things like this," I whisper nervously.

"What? Why not a hotel?" He asks. "I don't know Paul," I answer sighing low. "Are you okay?" He asks. "There's so many people, daddy and I got our own room though. There's about ten others in the house as well," I whisper. "That's good you have your own room," He says. "Pretty girl your foods here," Nick says and I look to him as he grabs my plate from down the line where the waitress is at. "Thank you," I say quietly as he sets it in front of me smiling wide as his blue eyes search my eyes.

When I hear a dangerous snarling on the other end of the line I shift nervously, "Paul?" I ask as I hear someone say calm down which sounded like Jared. "Who the fuck was that Jayden?" Paul snarls and I jump and my dad looks to me concerned. "I'm out eating with my daddy and the people that were at the convention," I say nervously. "See Paul, now relax," Jared says in the background loud.

"Princess tell Paul you'll call him later okay, you need to eat," My dad says quietly by my ear and I nod. "Paul, I'll call you tonight okay," I say quietly. "Okay, stay by your dad little girl," He says in a hard voice. "Okay bye Paul," I answer and he says bye and before I hang up I hear an angry growl and something breaking.

When my dad leaves an hour later I'm literally panicking trying not to have a heart attack as everyone talks around me and jokes. There's like twenty people in this house and there's whiskey bottles and shot glasses being passed around. Tons of beer being drank as well and declined so many times as I hold my water bottle tight, my daddy said three hours tops and it's been about an hour now.

I watch as they all start playing around and wrestling about two and a half hours in since my dad left and most of them are drunk or on the verge stumbling around. When one of the girls turn on the music and it's some wild song I watch wide eyed as two of the guys start stripping as the women laugh and some join. Then others are watching some baseball game cheering loud, to say I'm overwhelmed is an understatement. Next thing I know I hear Chelsea laughing, "Strip that off Nick!" Chelsea says as she points to his jeans, I just stare wide eyed as he does a dance and slowly starts pulling his jeans down.

When he gets them off he throws them at me and I squeak as I turn red, oh my goodness. Everyone laughs as Chelsea pats my back, "Get up there and dance with him Jayden!" She says slurring some making me go redder and shake my head no, this was scary and embarrassing. When he plays with his underwear looking at me as everyone laughs even the guys who were cheering at the game I'm so embarrassed and nervous that I'm in my bedroom fast as I pull my phone out and call my dad. He doesn't answer and I feel my hands shake as I call Paul, maybe he could come get me, I wanted to go home bad. If he doesn't answer I know Sammy will come.

He answers on the first ring and it sounds like he's driving, "Hey little girl," He says and I hear whooping and cheering come from the main room. "Paul," I say nervously. "What the fuck was that?" He asks. "Paul can you come get me, my daddy had to leave to go meet with important people and I'm stuck here at this place and there's so much going on," I answer as I feel tears fall, I couldn't handle all this, I wasn't used to it.

"He left you alone?" He asks pissed and I hear someone come in. "Jayden why are you in here, you're missing the show. Nick's ass is sexy in his underwear and girl he is wanting you," Chelsea says laughing drunk as she stumbles against the door. "Paul please come get me," I cry soft. "Jesus Christ, I'm killing everybody," He growls. "I'm on my way Jay baby, I'm about thirty minutes away and stay away from any men," He growls.

"Come on Jayden, let's go," Chelsea says as she stumbles out of the room. "Shut your door and lock it little girl!" Paul growls and I hurry shutting the door and lock it. "I locked it," I whisper. "When's your dad supposed to be back?" He asks as he growls some and I hear his truck's engine rev more.

"He said three hours top, it's almost been three hours," I answer as I sit on my bed. "Okay just stay on the phone and in your room baby, you're okay," He says. "I'm never leaving my house again," I whisper as I put my legs underneath me. "Not to go to that stuff without me," He says.

When he says he's outside I hurry to the door opening it and I see him walking down the hall. I run to him fast, thank god he was here. He picks me up and I see the girls down the hall saying damn and my boyfriend's hot. I just put my face in his neck not correcting them and when he asks what room I tell him. He shuts the door and sits on the bed holding me I feel my whole body relax. "I have you little girl," He whispers making me hug him more.

He holds me as he sits back against the wall and I sit sideways on him listening to him talk. "Can you take me home?" I ask and he looks me over. "I can stay and we can go to the carnival I seen driving in tomorrow," He says and I smile at him. "Promise?" I ask and he nods. "Of course, we can have some fun Jay baby," He says and I nod excitedly.

My dad literally breaks the door open looking around frantically and when he sees me and Paul sitting there he shuts the door and looks relieved. "I'm so sorry princess, I didn't know they were planning on partying," He says sitting across from us and he looks ashamed. "It's okay daddy, Paul came," I answer leaning against Paul as he holds me. "Thank you Paul," My dad says and he looks happy. "Anything for Jay," Paul says making my dad smile soft.

Paul stays the night with us and my dad chuckles as his feet still hang off the bed as he curls around me some. "Hope you have a big bed at home son," My dad says. "I do, I had to special order it. They don't make beds for me in my size," Paul answer chuckling as he keeps his hands in front of me instead of holding me like he does. He also isn't as close as he normally is but I chalk it up to the uncomfortable bed.

Once my dad passes out snoring Paul pulls me back against him and nuzzles into my neck making me giggle soft. I cover us up with the blankets and he snuggles into me more, making me sigh happily. "Thank you for coming for me Paul," I whisper as I close my eyes loving his heat as I start falling asleep. "Little girl I would walk through hell to come to you," I hear him whisper and I didn't know if that was really him talking or my dreams as darkness surrounds me.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter took forever for me to post, I apologize.

Thank you for the reviews, hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 13

(Paul POV)

These past two days had me so damn stressed and on edge, first my little girl told me not to touch her making my chest hurt so damn bad that I thought I was dying. I knew she was in pain though because I heard her soft cries in the bathroom at the station, I hated that she wouldn't let me help. I never thought being on your period could be so bad for girls, I feel bad for always making fun of girls who are bitchy on it.

Well after she left me dying outside the forest station I went home and fucking looked up ways to help her. That may sound like a pussy thing to do but I wanted to help her so bad, I needed to. A lot of them I could try to do for her, I read heat helped so I can use my hands to put it on where it hurts. When I read having an orgasm I sigh, I wish she would let me help her like that. Fuck I would give her them all the time to help her, not much longer and I will have her as a mate.

Then when I wake up the next afternoon since I had the night patrol my chest was tightening making me panic and when I feel the pull out of La Push I literally almost tear my house apart. She needs to tell me where she's going so I can go with her and protect her! I called her so many damn times and I even went to Sam's to see where she went and he didn't even know. When she finally answered around seven at night after I tore my garage apart as Jared watched I got even more pissed. I heard some man call her pretty girl and he sounded close to what was mine, I almost phased in my garage.

The moment she hung up after telling me where she was I was out my door jumping in my truck heading to Seattle. I needed to be fucking closer to her, I needed to know she was safe. I was literally almost there when my chest started to feel even weirder than it has been the last couple hours. Not even five minutes later her name pops up on my phone, I knew something was wrong the moment I seen it. When I heard her voice, I pushed my truck harder needing to get to her faster. I almost phased in my poor truck when I heard some man was in his underwear wanting my little girl from some drunk chick.

Anyways I'm finally decently calm because I was holding my little girl in my arms, I knew she was safe. I nuzzle into her neck lightly nibbling needing to know she was mine as she sleeps deep not even knowing what I was doing. I listen to Mike snore and the others around the house drinking and partying or doing other shit I didn't want to hear, these are the moments I wish I didn't hear so well. I rub against her soft tell I'm finally calm enough to sleep then roll to my back pulling her on me so she is sleeping on my chest as my feet hang off this fucking tiny ass bed.

I wake to my little girl hurrying off me and running for the door, I jump up to see what's going on and all I smell is her blood. My wolf panics and I hurry up chasing her through the house to the bathroom and I hear the shower running as she starts crying soft, fuck! I open the door and I hear her squeal, "It's me," I answer and she calms down some. "Paul can you grab my backpack," She whispers and she sounds so nervous. "Yeah Jay baby," I answer.

I hurry back to the bathroom and go in and I hear her scrubbing herself, "I got it little girl," I answer. "My shampoo and stuffs in there can you hand it to me please," She whispers and I can tell she's embarrassed. I hurry handing it around the curtain, "Jay baby I'm going to run to the store for some breakfast, do you want anything?" I ask. "No thanks Paul but daddy likes breakfast sandwiches," She says quietly. "Okay, I'm going to lock the door and I'll be back soon. Go straight back to your dad when you leave the bathroom," I answer and I hear her soft okay.

I run to the nearest store that's open looking for clothes since I didn't pack any, I just ignore everyone as I grab a black pair of cargo shorts and a dark blue shirt and get dressed in my truck. I throw my dirty clothes in a sack and shove it under my seat tell I got home. I grab a bunch of breakfast sandwiches and some orange juices, when I get back I head straight for the room and my little girl's been crying because I see her red eyes making me hurt and my wolf whines saying fix her. Her dad's still sleeping and I watch as she looks me over.

"Hey little girl, I got you orange juice," I say quietly. "Thank you," She whispers. "I got ready for the day since you were up and ready," I say. "Okay," She whispers. I see her shift and her hand clenches close to her lower abdomen and her face screws up some. I growl soft and put the food on the dresser.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I squat in front of her. "Just hurt," She whispers and I look to her dad still snoring, I knew it was only seven am. "Lay back little girl," I whisper and she peeks at me and blushes. I give her a reassuring smile and I watch as she lays back and scoots over to the wall. I hurry getting on the tiny ass bed and I lean down and nuzzle into her neck as I start rubbing her lower abdomen making her squeak and I feel her shift nervously. "Relax Jay baby, let me help," I whisper against her neck making her shiver.

I rub her abdomen a long time as a slowly lay over her hip some, I was getting worked up bad. I pull my face back when I hear her soft breathing and smirk when I see she's sleeping. I rub myself against her hip as I leave my hand splayed on her stomach, I do it again as I bite back my groan. Fuck I was humping my innocent little girl in her sleep, I was officially a pervert. I roll off the bed before I get too worked up and grab my food grumbling, I couldn't wait to have her. I was going to have to resort to jacking off more times a day if she doesn't let me soon.

Once she wakes up she looks better and she blushes some when she notices I'm staring at her. "Your dad left an hour ago, he said he would see you today at the carnival. Also, that I can take you home whenever you want since he will be late," I tell her. "Okay thanks Paul," She whispers as she looks to the time. "Oh my gosh it's ten?" She says and I watch her hurry to her backpack and grab her pill taking it with her water in her bag.

"Ready to go?" I ask as I look her pill package over quick, I knew how they worked and I was going to be calculating it on my personal calendar at home so I'm prepared to help her. Plus, the other night I actually thought about her on the pill. It was perfect because I'm fucking her bare no matter what, I wanted to feel everything and cum inside her marking her as mine. My wolf almost tore me out of the house to get to hers that night growling to be inside our mate. God, I could just imagine it, her walls tightening around me when she hits her first orgasm during sex.

"Paul are you okay?" My little girl says and I notice I'm staring at her pussy. "Yeah, got lost in thinking where to eat," I lie fast and I see her nod. "I'm hungry too," She says quietly. I notice she's real quiet and not bouncy either and I hated it. "Let's go get something to eat," I say standing up and taking her backpack throwing it over my shoulder before I grab her hand.

After we eat we decide to go to the carnival and she looks a bit more like herself and she holds my hand excitedly. "Can we go on the rides?" She asks excitedly. "Of course Jay baby," I answer and she squeals soft making me chuckle, she was to fucking cute. She leads me to the ticket stand and digs in her pocket making me growl low getting close to her. Her teal eyes look up to me fast, "I'm buying little girl, your mine," I say in my deep voice making a shiver roll through her body as her heartbeat starts going faster. "Okay Paul," She answers making me pull her close.

Time late afternoon comes my little girl has taken me on every ride that there is for adults and yes, even some kid ones. The ticket man's face was priceless when he seen me after my little girl begged me to take her on the carousal, he looked me up and down and said, 'sir, please don't take this the wrong way but you will break one of those poor porcelain horses into a million pieces with that body.' My little girl laughed so loud that it even startled me. I just told him I'm standing by my girl and he nodded saying thank the good lord making me shake my head and my girl to giggle.

"Can we do the house of mirrors Paul?" My little girl says staring up at me with her arms around my waist making me feel like the luckiest man in the world. "Yeah Jay baby, let's go," I say and she gets excited and takes off making me panic. "Race you!" She says giggling. My wolf growls excitedly at chasing her, she's actually really fast and a fucking ninja because she dodges people and stands. Then when she runs past her dad's booth he waves to her chuckling as I'm on her heels.

I grab her right when we get there and she squeals as I nuzzle into her neck bending her forward some, I ignore all the whispering about us from others. When I stop she blushes hard when she sees people staring and turns putting her face into my chest making me hold her more, "Ignore them Jay baby, I have you," I tell her and I feel her relax fast. When it's our turn I follow her as she goes through them and I was fucking impressed, not once did she hit a dead end. I watch as she calculates her way through fast and the way her eyes searched the glass. I mean I'm a wolf and it was still a bit hard but I could tell.

Once we get out she pulls me towards the grass in the back away from others, "Want to sit for a bit?" She asks and I notice she was grabbing at her stomach, fuck she was hurting. "Yeah Jay baby," I answer and I hurry sitting down and when I go to pull her on me she shakes her head. I watch as she sits and brings her knees up and lays her head on them, making me hate that she was hurting. We were having such a damn good afternoon, I quickly move behind her and stick my hand between her legs and lower stomach and press myself against her back.

She tenses for a minute tell I feel her relax and I wrap my other arm around her after I move her beautiful hair from her neck on one side. I nuzzle her soft and she bares her neck to me more making me growl low, she lets out a soft humming sound as she pushes back into me. I feel excitement enter me fast, she was showing many signs of wanting more. I slowly run my cheek to her ear and turn my lips near it. "I got you, just relax little girl," I growl low and I feel her knees jerk open some making me tighten my hold as I try to stay calm.

We go see her dad after that and bring him back some food, he eats it happily as she talks to him sitting in front of him on the booth swinging her legs as I stand by her. When a group of people come over in firefighter shirts I see my little girl blush hard and look to the ground. Some start talking to her dad and when I see a man with blue eyes head straight for my little girl I tense gripping the table as my wolf stands growling.

"Hey pretty girl," He says and anger washes through me as I stand tall and I know Mike's eyes are on me as he talks. It doesn't even phase the fucking prick making me angrier, "Hi Nick," She whispers and I grit my teeth and the table more making it creak, so this is the asshole who was almost naked and wanting what's mine!

"Are you having fun?" He asks as he sits by her and I move closer to her as I clench my fist. "I am," She whispers as she peeks to him and I watch her lean towards me some. "Want to go on a ride with me?" He asks and now I'm done playing nice for Mike. I step up and look him over, "Nah, my little girl and I have plans," I answer and like that she's against me and looking up to me. "Cotton candy?" She asks excitedly and I hear Mike chuckle low. "Yeah Jay baby, sounds good," I answer as I pull away from that asshole who was lucky her dad was watching.

I watch her eat cotton candy and when she shoves her hand towards my face with a chunk I chuckle and open my mouth so she could put it in. She smiles huge and does a small bounce towards me making me wrap an arm around her. I watch her play some games as I hold her cotton candy bag and when she sees the ducks floating in the pool game she takes off. I hurry chasing her and when she pulls cash out I literally growl loud making people around us jump and a little boy cry startled.

She looks up at me with wide eyes and I get close to her pulling her really close, "What did I say?" I ask and she blushes hard. "Say it," I growl soft getting close to her face turning her from others watching. "That you're buying," She says quietly. "And?" I ask and she blushes hard. She doesn't answer and my wolf growls, "What did I say little girl?" I ask using a deep voice. "That you're buying and I'm yours," She says quietly and I literally almost take her to the ground like a fucking animal wanting to be in her.

She giggles when I hold her tight shaking some as I nuzzle into her neck trying to stay calm. When I get calm I pull out cash and hand it to the guy as she giggles looking around at the ducks thinking of one to grab. She gets three ducks and when she wins a little plush toy she looks at me like it was the best thing in the world. I instantly get the itch to win her something, I wanted her to have something from me.

I let her play some games and when I see a throwing game I lead her to it and play. I knew these were set up but they didn't know I could break anything. I get three chances to knock over the cans as they move and I set two balls down pushing them back to the guy and he raises an eyebrow. My little girl moves so she can watch and I watch the bottles for a second and I throw the ball hard knocking all the cans over and the whole system making the guys jaw drop and my little girl giggles.

"Damn good arm," The guy says, then he says to pick out one of the bigger ones, "Choose one Jay baby," I say and she looks to me. "Choose me one," She says excitedly and so I do. I choose her the owl one I saw her looking at for the longest time. It's about the size of her whole torso and she squeals holding it as she wraps her arms around me.

We head to her dad and tell him we're heading home and he tells her he will be home later and she nods kissing his cheek before we go. "Can I use the bathroom?" She asks and like every time today she looks nervous as she looks to the gross bathrooms. "Yeah little girl I'll wait outside and hold your stuff," I answer. I wait patiently as I hold everything but her backpack that she took in and I watch as other girls go in after they stare at me giggling making me roll my eyes and look to the sky. My little girl's heart starts racing scared as they enter making me inch to the door.

I hear her washing her hands as the girls start talking, "Is that your boyfriend out there?" One asks and I listen in. "No," She whispers quietly making me growl low, I was hers. "He's hot, is he single?" The other one asks and my little girl's heart is practically beating out of her chest from nerves. "Um, he is that I know of," She says quietly. "I might have to talk to him," One says and I shake my head pissed. I hear the door open and my little girl is by me fast and pulling me away hard making me excited, so she is protective of me.

"Why are we rushing Jay baby?" I ask as I wrap an arm around her. She looks at me and blushes hard. "Sorry," She says quietly as she slows down but I see her peek behind us making me chuckle. "Let me grab some pizza from here and then let's head out," I tell her and she nods. She asks to sit on a bench right by the pizza stand and I nod, I could watch her. I stare at her as she holds her owl to her and her backpack is on. She's looking around at everything and when I go to order I look to her as I order.

I hurry grabbing the box the guy put the pizza in since I ordered so much and the moment I look up to go to my little girl she's gone. Fear hits me hard and I look around fast and take a deep breath but there was to many smells and I was freaking out. My wolf rips me to the side where the pull is and I practically run and when I see her at a stand with jewelry I'm behind her fast. I grab her and yank her out of sight behind the stands as anger and fear still pour through me as I set the box down

"Ow, Paul it hurts," She cries out and I hurry letting go of her upper arm and she looks scared. "Never run off like that again Jayden! You made me panic and think something bad happened!" I growl pissed and I watch her eyes get tears in them. "I'm sorry, I saw the stand," She says as tears start falling and my chest starts hurting. "Little girl, don't cry please. You just can't be scaring me like that," I say squatting in front of her.

I pull her close and she hugs me hard as she shakes, "Hey, easy Jay baby," I say. I hear her sniffles and I feel guilty, I could have been way gentler with her. "I'm sorry Paul," She whispers as she holds me and I nuzzle into her neck. Once she relaxes some I look to her and her face is tear stained making me feel like an even bigger asshole. "Want to look at the stand now?" I ask and she shakes her head no. "Why not?" I ask. "Can we just go?" She whispers and I sigh but nod, I needed to learn to control my anger better.

When we get to the truck she peeks at me as she scoots in the middle, I pull her closer as we back out and she sighs happily as she leans her head against me. I eat the pizza as she talks about the convention yesterday that her dad was at and she sounds so proud of her dad. Once the dark starts coming I watch as she pulls a sweater out of her backpack and put it on before she's practically on me looking at the sun almost gone. I just smile and pull her to me tight loving the way she feels against me.

The next day I show up to her house and I hear her in the kitchen with her dad, we were moving the gto today and I brought the old tow truck for it. I knock and I hear her little feet running for the door fast as her dad chuckles soft. When she opens the door, she smiles at me huge, "Paul!" She says loud and hugs me hard.

"Hey little girl, ready to move the gto to the garage?" I ask and she nods smiling at me. She pulls me in and I look over her clothes, the fuck she wearing long sleeves with shorts? I just shake my head, whatever makes my little girl happy. She pulls me into where her dad is and sits me down and is sitting on my lap fast making me excited but I'm careful how I show it since Mike is watching.

We all talk for a while tell we decide to get going and Mike follows us in his truck. "So how was the rest of your night?" I ask because I left when Mike came home. I needed to patrol since it was my turn, "Good, I was sleeping silly," She says as she smiles at me. I chuckle and pull her closer as I stare at her, god she was beautiful and all mine.

We get the gto set up in the back of the garage and my little girl stands by me as Mike and I go through it together. It needed a decent amount of work done but the body was fucking amazing. Just a new paint job for that and it would be perfect, I tell Mike I'll be pulling the engine and rebuilding it and he gets excited wanting to help when he had time and I nod.

We mess around with it all day figuring out what we needed and I head to the computer and order parts. Mike pays for the ones I got today and told me to let him know what else when it's time, I just nod but I was going to help because I was only getting the best for my little girl. Talking about her I watch as she walks around the car smiling soft, I couldn't help but smile at her and when I hear a chuckle I snap my eyes to Mike and he's smiling at me then looks to Jay. "Ready to go eat son?" He says and I nod.

When he pats my shoulder walking out I tense but it wasn't the hateful feeling I get throughout my body like I get with others. I sit there a minute, that's never happened before. I mean my little girl touching me is amazing and Jared I can handle fist bumps and shoulder bumping but never when someone else touches me. I finally just sigh as my wolf shifts some confused, no use to over think it right now I was starving and I could hear my little girl's stomach growl. I smirk heading to her and Mike as they argue playfully about what we should all have for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews, hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 14

(Jayden's POV)

I had a really good day with Paul and my daddy at the garage yesterday, just watching them work together stirred something in me I couldn't place. I was just happy that my daddy approved of Paul, I know he told me no dating tell I'm old as him but I was really hoping maybe Paul would ask me out and my daddy says it's okay. I mean I didn't know if Paul liked me like that but sometimes I swear he does, damn it for not knowing if a man actually liked me.

I'm getting so many feelings for Paul and he is so sweet and caring. I mean he can get scary when he gets mad, and I mean really scary. I hated when he got mad at me because I would cry every time like a baby. I didn't mean to but just having him mad at me scared me more than anything, I never wanted him mad at me.

Anyways, today's finally Sunday and Paul said he would come over and we could go do something. So here I am deciding what to wear. I usually don't care what I wear but I needed to cover my arm, I peek to it and scrunch my nose. It was super ugly and it hurt really bad, I look over the handprint Paul left on me on accident when he got scared and dragged me away from the stand at the fair before I sigh. I didn't want anyone to see because they would probably think bad things and Paul would probably panic like he does when I get hurt and feel horrible about it.

I finally find a shirt that has sleeves that come right below my elbows and it's a really pretty grey shirt. I smile huge putting it on then throw on some shorts, thank goodness I found something. When I hear a truck door shut, I peek out my window to see Paul walking up to the house. I squeal excitedly running down my hallway to the stairs, I couldn't wait to hang out with him! My dad was gone with Charlie and Billy fishing today and for once I didn't even ask to go with him, which surprised us both I think.

When I get to the stairs I run down them fast as I can, I feel myself losing control fast and I miss the second to the bottom step and go falling. I hit the bottom of the stairs hard groaning and before I know it Paul's grabbing me scared checking me all over. See what I mean about panicking? "Jay baby are you okay? Did you hit your head or does anything hurt?" He asks scared and I stare at him embarrassed.

"Was it that loud?" I ask embarrassed wondering if he heard me fall because how else would he know I fell? He stares at me confused, "Little girl, are you okay?" He asks. "Yes," I answer standing up, my knees hurt some but that was it. "Are you sure Jay baby? How far did you fall?" He asks as he looks over me again and keeps touching me everywhere making me even more embarrassed. "I'm fine Paul, I just missed the bottom step," I say and he looks at me. "No more running down the stairs little girl, you could have fell and hurt yourself bad," He says in a stern voice. "Okay," I answer sadly, I loved running down the stairs.

We decide to go for a walk on the beach since I practically beg him too, I don't know why he was trying to avoid the beach but he finally gave in. When we pull up I'm out fast through his door practically shoving him out as I look around loving the sounds of the waves. "Ready?" He asks chuckling. "Yeah!" I say excitedly grabbing his hand pulling him towards the beach. I couldn't wait to feel the sand between my toes!

We walk down the beach talking and holding hands, I notice there's a few people out and about but not tons. Paul ignores them completely when we pass people but I always shift closer to him nervously. At least if someone stopped he would do all the talking, I didn't have to worry about it. When we get down the beach far enough away from others he pulls me to sit, I hurry straddling him as he leans back.

"Want to come over after we get done here?" He asks. "Yeah," I answer as I lean back some peeking to the ocean, the view is always beautiful. "Do you want to stay the night? We could stay up and watch movies or play games if you want," He says and I look to his face fast, was he serious? He's looking my face over as I feel my excitement pick up making me bounce and he chuckles grabbing my hips, "I can ask my daddy, he might let me. I've never stayed overnight at anyone's house before besides family," I whisper as I bounce excitedly, the only person was Sam but he was family. I've always wanted to have a friend to spend the night with!

"Well I'd love to be your first," He answers smirking as he leans back some shifting me on him. "Can we have a pillow fight?" I say teasing but serious at the same time as I scoot closer to his face and I watch amusement cross his face. "I will totally win Jay baby," He says as he wraps his arms around me pulling me almost flush against him. "What? No way, I'm a champ on pillow fights. My daddy can't even win," I answer and he snorts.

"I'm not old little girl, I can keep up with you," He answers. I giggle as I look his face over, he was so gorgeous and perfect, there was just something about Paul I couldn't explain. I mean I don't understand half the feelings he gives me but still. "Sure, you can. I have good stamina," I answer playfully. I watch his eyebrow raise, "Was that a bet?" He asks. "Yes sir," I answer giggling.

"You're on Jay baby, how about a race?" He asks and I look him over. "When?" I ask excited, I love to race. "Now, I'll race you down the beach all the way to where the trees are," He says and I look him over then to the trees in the distance. "That's almost a mile, can you make it that far?" I ask poking his nose and when he moves fast and nips my finger I squeal pulling it back as he chuckles. "Hell yeah, I can. Can you?" He asks. I nod smiling and he stands fast and grabs my butt making me wrap my legs around him.

He sets me down when he walks to where he thinks is a good spot and I bounce by him to his side, "Okay on three," I say and he nods looking to me as I get ready. "One…Two…Three!" I say as I take off running and he runs right by me. "Come on Jay baby, is that all you have?" He asks chuckling as he runs faster and I giggle as I start running hard.

I watch his eyebrows shoot up as I run hard and fast excitedly, "Damn your fast girl," He says and I smile at him as I push myself harder as he keeps up. I could feel the burn and it feels so good. He keeps up with me all the way and when the trees get close I giggle at him as he smiles huge at me. Right at the last moment he takes off and throws his hands in the air laughing, I almost plow into him as I stop right at the trees taking deep breaths, darn he won.

"Wow, you're in shape," I say laughing some as I get my breathing under control. He turns towards me and pulls me close chuckling. "Not tons of people can run like you did through the sand for that long and that fast though," He says as he pulls me into the trees and I watch as he sits down against one facing away from the beach. "I like to run," I answer happily. I move to sit on him and I sit facing him spreading my feet out to the sides of him so I wouldn't be on my knees since the ground was pokey with pine needles. They already hurt from hitting the ground from falling down the stairs, I didn't need needles poking into me.

He pulls me up on him more so I'm almost flush against his torso before he looks me over. "So, what do I win?" He asks. "I can make you some cookies," I answer and he smiles at me and pulls me even closer. "What if I don't want cookies?" He asks quietly and I raise an eyebrow, why was he being quiet? Was he worried the squirrels are going to hear him? "I can bake you brownies," I answer quietly teasing him.

He shifts some and stares at me a minute, "What if I want something else?" He whispers. "Like what?" I whisper confused. I feel his hands run up my arms softly, um what's that mean? He just stares at me smiling soft but he looks nervous for some reason. "I want a kiss," He whispers and I feel my heart start racing, he wanted to kiss me? Oh my god I don't even know how to kiss. I will totally fuck it up and embarrass myself. So, does this mean he wants to be more than friends?

"Jay baby, are you going to give me one?" He whispers and he sounds nervous as hell, why was he nervous? Fuck, he was a man and knew what he was doing. I was the one who was going to ruin it. "I've never kissed, I'll screw it up," I whisper fast then blush hard. I feel him relax fast under me, "Nah little girl, it'll be fine," He whispers. I feel his hand go to my cheek then to my jaw gently, it feels so good that I close my eyes. When I feel his face close I open my eyes and his dark brown eyes search mine for a second before I feel his warm soft lips against mine making me close my eyes at the feeling.

It's better than anything I've felt and when he starts to deepen the kiss I try to follow his lead and copy him. I run my hand up his arm and lean into him more. Kissing him feels so right like this is where I'm supposed to be and nothing else in the world mattered. I feel his other arm wrap around me bringing me into him more. When he pulls away some he leans his forehead against mine as I take a deep slow breath of air as I shiver, for my first kiss that was amazing. "Fuck yes, you're my good little girl. That was perfect," He whispers and I shiver again at his voice as I hold him to me tighter

We don't move for a second but when he pulls back he's smiling, "You like that?" He whispers. I get embarrassed some but nod, I see him close his eyes for a second and cock his head with his ear towards the forest making me confused. When he opens his eyes I just look his face over, what was he doing? "Come here, I want another," He whispers and I move towards him excitedly. When he runs his hand into my hair and wraps his fingers around my braid I watch his eyes. He moves a bit faster and I close my eyes again as his lips touch mine, I copy him again and he deepens the kiss fast. I feel him nip my bottom lip making me gasp soft at the feeling as I move my hands on his neck up to his hair.

When his tongue moves into my mouth I groan the same time he does, he tastes so good and I officially have a new flavor that was my favorite. I follow his lead running my tongue against his as I run my fingers through his hair, who knew kissing could feel so good. I pull away needing to breath and he follows me back, I take breaths of air as he starts kissing my jaw. I scoot closer to him as I get excited, how could he make this feel so good? I mean seriously who knew kissing could be like this. When he keeps kissing down my jaw to my throat then my neck I hum soft at the feeling, I love it. I wanted so much more from him, I didn't know what I wanted but his hands running over me right now sounds so good.

It's like he knows what I want because one hand moves up my back under my shirt making me shiver and grip his hair harder. "You taste so good Jay baby," He whispers as he grips me hard and kisses back up to my lips. I kiss him feeling more confident since he was still wanting to kiss me. He yanks my hair gently making me gasp low, holy cow that feels good. "Good girl, such a good girl," He says and his voice is deep as he nips and bites my bottom lip.

When we stop kissing he pulls away some, "Ready to go to my house?" He asks and he sounds super excited for some reason. "Should I call my daddy and see if he'll let me stay so I can get clothes first?" I ask as I look his lips over then into his eyes. "Sounds good," He answers. He doesn't move a second and when he moves fast I startle only a little when he kisses me then kiss him back. I hear his light growl as he kisses me and I feel his hands on my hips holding me against him tight.

I call my dad once we get in the truck and it's like Paul's a different person because he pushes me down on my back and climbs over me kissing my lips then my neck making me giggle, goodness he must really like kissing. When my dad answers he sits up fast and starts the truck, "Hey princess, what do you need?" He asks happily and I can hear the guys talking in the background.

"Hi daddy, I was wondering if I can stay overnight with Paul? We were going to play some games and watch movies," I say and I hear him quiet for a second. "Sure princess, have fun and make sure you take your light just in case," He says quietly and I blush hard. I turn from Paul a little bit and I see him look me over. "Daddy," I say embarrassed. "Princess, you know you might need it," He says and I sigh, he was right. "Okay daddy, I'll see you tomorrow after work," I say trying not to be embarrassed. When I hang up I peek to Paul, "My daddy said it's fine," I answer and I watch him smile and he pulls me close. "Perfect, come on let's go pack a bag," He says excitedly.

Once we get to the house I smile at him, "I'll pack okay, you can watch tv," I say trying to keep him from watching me pack my crazy looking flashlight. "Nah little girl, I'll come up with you," He says as he pulls me close and nuzzles into my neck making me relax, they were becoming my favorite thing in the whole world. He follows me up the stairs and watches me pack as I peek to my big pillow, I had it in there.

I watch as he lays back on my bed putting his hands behind his head as he keeps his eyes on me, how was I supposed to grab it with him watching? It was super embarrassing, I know he knows I'm afraid of the dark but this was such a child thing to do. Once I get everything packed I move to the bed and set my bag down and hurry grabbing it from inside the pillow and shove it in my bag before I peek to him watching me. He doesn't say anything making me feel relieved, maybe he didn't see it.

He practically carries me to the truck making me laugh as he smiles at me. "Okay let's stop at the grocery store and grab something for dinner tonight and more snacks," He says and I nod excitedly. The small grocery store here was pretty dead and when Paul grabs a cart I hurry standing on it looking to him excitedly making him chuckle. He comes behind me and leans against me as he pushes it, I lean my head back and peek to him. Once we get down an aisle I watch as he looks around fast and before I know it his lips are on mine making me let go of the cart and grab at him. He tasted so good and kissing him was so much fun already and we just started.

When he tries to pull away I hurry following him and he nips my lip really hard making me pull away fast, ow. I touch it and he looks at me with his I'm sorry face, I go to ask why he nipped so hard but I see Jared and Kim come around the corner making me blush and look to my hands as I hold the cart. "Hey you two, what are you up too?" Jared says and I watch as they fist bump. I just look down again and push against Paul some nervously.

"Grabbing some food for dinner," Paul answers. "Nice, you two want to hang out today? Kim and I wanted to go see the new movie that's out, what's it called baby?" Jared asks and I peek to see him pulling her closer and kissing her cheek. She blushes lightly, "Despicable me 2," She says and she sounds really embarrassed. I literally almost die of a heart attack, I saw the commercials to that and it looked so cute. "Can we go?" I ask looking up to Paul excitedly, please say yes!

I watch his face break out in a grin, "Of course little girl," He says and I squeal hugging him, he was the best! When I hear soft chuckling, I remember we have others around and I hide my face in his chest embarrassed. That was such a child thing to do. "Perfect, we'll meet you guys at your house in about an hour and a half," Jared says making me peek to him some. "Sounds good," Paul answers.

Once they leave, we look around for something to eat for dinner and he looks at me. "What do you want?" He asks. I think for a second as I stare at all the different meat, "We can make bbq chicken and have potato salad," I answer. "That sounds really good," He answers. I smile happy that he agreed as I hop off the cart and go look at the chicken. I look through them as he comes behind me and wraps his arms around me making me smile soft as I grab a few different packs.

When we get to his house I hurry peeling the potatoes as he puts the chicken in a bbq marinade. When I put the potatoes on the stove I feel hands on my hips pulling me back some making me peek to him. "Come on, let's relax for a bit before they come," He says. He pulls me to the recliner and I sit on him, when he doesn't turn on the tv I turn and look to him to see he's staring at me. He looks to be thinking, I don't say anything but just lean into him enjoying his heat.

I feel his hand start rubbing my back gently making me sigh happily and snuggle into him more. When he shifts me some over him differently I peek to him and he's still staring at me, I didn't know what he was doing but he seemed a bit nervous. When he lays back some and pulls me up I get embarrassed fast. He was super hard and pushing against me, I didn't know if he meant to do that or if it was just an accident.

I move some so I don't hurt him like last time or do something stupid and he growls low but doesn't say anything. I hurry laying my head on his shoulder keeping some of my weight of him and I hear his soft sigh making me relax some. I knew better to make the same mistake now, plus I don't think I'll be slamming myself down against him ever again. I'd rather be nervous around others then hurt him like that again and embarrass myself.

Jared and Kim show up and we drive Paul's truck, I listen as Jared tells Paul that Embry, Mel, Jake and Bella are going to meet us there. I sit close to Paul as Jared and Kim sit in the back, Jared talks to Paul about something but I just ignore it as I play with Paul's hand on my lap nervously since they were right behind us.

The movie theater isn't that packed and when we get there the others are waiting in Embry's truck. It started to rain making Paul hold me close and rush us towards the building once we get out so we don't get soaked. He orders a big thing of popcorn and when I see gummy worms I really want them. "Paul?" I whisper praying he allows it. He looks to me then to where I was looking, he grabs two bags of them making me get happy when he hands me them and I smile up at him excitedly. I watch as he smirks and pulls me close and when I feel him move and nuzzle into my neck some I hug his giant warm body as happiness fills me. It's when I feel him tense that I peek to him as he stands up straight then around. All the others are watching us for some reason making my face heat up and he pulls me close walking us past them not saying anything.

We all sit up in the back but the guys leave seats open between them so they can have more room. I mean they are big guys so I understand needing all that space. Paul pulls the middle arm rest up between us and kicks his feet up on the seat in front of him, I lean against him as he holds the popcorn and eats it. I have some but I was going to eat my gummies here in a little bit.

The movie is super cute and when Paul asks for some gummies towards the middle I hold the sack out for him to hold and he holds it as we eat out of it. When I reach in I accidently drop some on his lap, I feel around for them as I watch the movie and when I can't find them all I get close to his lap squinting trying to find them in the dark. I feel his other hand grab my hands and push them to his knee as he starts shaking for some reason.

I peek to him and his head is leaned back as he shakes and I wonder if he's okay. I just move my hands from his knee and pat his chest confused. When he brings his eyes to mine I smile and he just stares at me, was he okay? "What's wrong?" I ask and he shakes his head and smiles quick before he looks back to the movie. I just shrug as I turn to watch the movie and when he offers me the rest of the gummies I take them fast and of course some fall again. I grumble annoyed and grab some off his lap. The next thing I know he's running down the stairs fast practically clearing them making me scared.

I hurry up and run down the stairs worried about Paul, was he sick? When I don't see him anywhere or in the bathroom when I call for him, I move to go outside and head to his truck. It finally stopped raining but was really cloudy and kind of dark and scary out. When I get there he's not in his truck and I feel panic hit me, where was he? I look around the parking lot frantically praying he was close. "Hello Kitten," I hear a voice say behind me and I turn confused, was someone calling me a kitten?

I look to the ground when I see a body after I turn and when I see the combat boots I look up to this stranger. It was a man and he has shaggy black hair that's blowing in the wind and his skin is pale white like he hasn't seen the sun in a long time or really loves to later on sunscreen. He's wearing black cargo pants and a pretty blue colored shirt that hug his muscles nicely. He wasn't as big as Paul but he was built like my dad. He was actually very nice looking, "Do you need help Kitten?" He asks as I stare up at him not really wanting to look away from his perfect face.

"No sir," I answer nervously as I look into his really dark red eyes, those are weird contacts but cool at the same time. "Names Damon kitten and are you sure? You look lost, or you lost something," He says and when I see him smile wide his teeth seem eerie white. I hurry looking to my hands, "I'm looking for my friend," I answer scared, where was Paul? "We'll maybe you should head inside Kitten, your friend might be looking for you. It's not safe out here for beautiful girls like you to be alone," He says and I hurry looking to him as I get scared more then look around, what did he mean?

"Oh okay," I answer as I start heading to the theater nervously as he doesn't move. "Hope you find your friend kitten," Damon says and when I go to peek back at him he's gone. I look around but don't see him, I just hurry back to the building and when I see Paul running out of the theater I feel relief hit me.

I take off running for him and he grabs me fast as he growls and shakes hard, "You left and I couldn't find you," I whisper as I hold him as tears start falling. "I'm sorry Jay baby, I needed to use the bathroom bad," He says. "I knocked and called for you," I say crying and he holds me tight. "Hey it's okay, I'm here," He says as I hold him tight. "Want to just go home?" He asks and I nod as I hold him.

I watch as he pulls his phone out and texts Jared and then he carries me to the truck and I crawl in as I wipe my eyes, I swear I cry to easily. He pulls me close and I lean against him, I was so scared when I couldn't find him. I wasn't used to getting left alone like that in the middle of the theater, or anywhere.

It doesn't take us long to get to La Push and then to his house, when we head inside I relax fast. It smells like him so much that it seems to help calm me. "Okay let's start the chicken on the bbq," I hear him says as I follow him holding his hand. The potato salad was ready since we did that before we left and when we go out back I look around, I've never been out back here.

When I see a tree that looks perfect to climb close to the forest I'm off running for it excitedly. There's a perfect lower huge branch that could be used for a swing as well and I wonder if Paul could put one up. I hurry climbing the tree excitedly as I hear Paul chuckling from the bbq, I blush low but I really loved climbing trees and stuff. I know its childish but my daddy always said a lot of people like to climb and swing even when their older.

Once I get up higher Paul's below the tree watching me and he looks nervous for some reason. "Paul that branch is perfect for a swing," I say pointing to the branch below me and I see him look it over. "It is, isn't it," He says and I nod standing and I hear him make a weird noise. I peek to him and I see his arms out some. "Little girl do not fall please," He says making me giggle. I bend my knees when I see a branch out of my reach some but I knew I could jump to it.

"Jay baby," Paul growls but I jump hard and when I grab the wet branch I grip it hard and pull myself up excitedly as I hear growling below me. "Damn it, I'm going to die of a heart attack," Paul says growling. I giggle and do it again climbing higher, "High enough little girl, actually come on down I need to check the chicken," He says. I sit on the branch looking to him smiling, "Go check on it Paul, I'm fine," I answer and he stares at me hard. "Do not move tell I get back," He growls making me raise an eyebrow as he practically runs off to the bbq.

I slowly let myself down from the branch just swinging from it, I was probably hanging seven feet from the ground to my feet and I mentally wonder if it would hurt if I drop. Before I know it, I see Paul jump and when his hands come around my waist I squeal letting go as he lands on the ground. His face is in my upper stomach and I just grip his hair as he growls and leans his head back to look up at me. "I told you not to move, you need to listen little girl," He growls out. "But I was going to get down," I answer as I wrap my legs around him and he grabs my hips pulling me down making me giggle as I slide down him like a pole so our faces are close.

"That was high to jump down from, you could have broken your leg," He says and I can hear the tinge of anger in it making me nervous. "Sorry Paul," I answer. I look around as he stares at me for a second and I peek to his face, I watch as a slow smirk comes across his lips making me relax some. He moves fast and yanks my hair gently as he nips my neck making me tighten my legs around him as I laugh, he growls and does it again but this one's up by my jaw some. I giggle as he keeps doing it up to my lips and when he kisses me I literally melt into him, kissing Paul was my new favorite thing and he liked to do it a lot already.

He kisses me for a minute before he sticks his face into my neck breathing deep as I play with his hair happily. "Okay, let's go back to the bbq," He says as he carries me back. I sit on his lap leaning against him as we sit by the bbq and I listen to him as he tells me he has all the stuff to set up the room for my training up in a storage unit in Port Angelus. We just needed to go get it after work this week sometime. I just watch him talk as I stare at him and I couldn't believe that this man was my friend, I didn't understand it at all because I knew I was different but for some reason he was okay with it. I smile at him and snuggle closer happy that my daddy moved us here.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a while since I wrote a chapter, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 15

(Paul POV)

I was the happiest person alive today, I finally moved the bond with my little girl past friends and when I kissed her it was the best feeling in the world. Fuck I was being a little pussy acting like a school boy but shit having my little girl respond to me like that was what I've been waiting for. I even get her all night and I was hoping to go further with her, I knew I was moving fast but I wanted it all and I mean all. My wolf was driving me insane as well wanting to just bite and mate her making her ours fully.

So here we are eating dinner at the table and she looks so fucking adorable eating a drumstick on my lap with bbq sauce on her lips. I just wanted to lick it off and take her to my bed and rip her clothes off and ravage her body. "Paul are you okay?" My little girl asks and I notice I'm staring at her as I hold my chicken close to my mouth, jesus my dirty thoughts are getting worse.

"Yeah," I answer as I as take a bite and she giggles making my dick literally almost rip my shorts. I shift under her wanting her to feel it, I tried earlier today on the recliner but I felt her nervousness and the way she kept her weight off me there. I knew she was still embarrassed about what happened, I wanted to fix it though because otherwise we are going to get nowhere.

I know when she feels it because she shifts some and tries to move so she doesn't put pressure on it as her heartbeat escalates. I sense her worry and nervousness making my wolf growl low wanting her to like the feeling instead of being nervous. I set my chicken down as she scoots on me, "Want to play a game or watch a movie after dinner?" I ask as I move her back on me holding her as I lean back some. I watch her face get a low blush on it before she speaks, "What kind of games?" She asks. "Well I have the game console, or we can play something else if you want," I answer and the moment she sticks her finger in her mouth to clean the bbq sauce off as she thinks I'm done.

I move her so she's straddling me fast and grab her hair yanking her gently as I kiss her hard making her gasp but she responds fast. I move my hips up and with one hand I grip her to stay right where she is as I pretty much maul her face off. She's trying hard to keep up and her breathing is starting to get rapid making me let go and go to her neck so she can breathe. I nip hard right where her shoulder meets her neck and she squeaks and I feel her body tense and her legs tighten, I didn't know if she liked it or if it hurt so I pull back and kiss her soft as my wolf whines concerned.

Once her heartrate goes back to normal I lean back and look to her, her lips are swollen some making me growl low excited, she looks fucking sexy. I see her looking me over and she looks excited and when she moves to kiss me again I respond fast, I wanted her not to be scared to kiss me. I knew I bit her hard at the store today to make her stop but that's because I smelled Kim and Jared coming and I didn't want them to see it, Jared can't control his thoughts in pack mind and I didn't need a fight with Sam over my little girl. I would kill him and then he would probably tell Mike and I would never get to get my little girl over for nights and then I would have to kidnap her and run because I wasn't losing her.

After dinner, I watch as she looks outside and it was starting to get dark. I move turning the lights on throughout the kitchen and living room and I watch as she relaxes fast. Fuck I would put big ass spot lights throughout the house if she wanted, I couldn't give a damn about the electric bill. If it meant my little girl was relaxed and happy nothing else matters. "Paul can I take a shower?" My little girl asks as she bounces towards me.

"You don't have to ask Jay baby, my house is yours go ahead," I answer and she smiles wide and takes off down the hallway as I chase her. Then all of a sudden, she stops as she squeaks scared and runs back at me fast practically plowing into me. "Where's the light switch?" She asks scared and I hurry switching the hallway light on then head to my room turning that on and then the bathroom. I watch as she blushes hard and practically dies of embarrassment as she grabs her backpack saying thank you running into the bathroom as I stand there, I wish she wouldn't be so embarrassed around me.

I sit on the bed waiting for her as she showers practically fighting with myself not to go in there to take my naked and wet little girl. I can hear her soft humming as she scrubs her body, I wanted to see her naked again so bad. I almost died when I got to touch her last time she was in my bathroom when she slipped, I didn't want her to hurt herself but I secretly wished she would need help with something so I could go in.

Once the water shuts off I hear her quiet voice, "Not today floor of Satan, I will win," She says and I have to bite my tongue so I don't laugh loud. I wait patiently as I move back and lay on the bed waiting for her. When the door opens I watch as she runs out and runs at me giggling loud, "Let's play a game," She squeals as she crawls over me and all I can do is stare at her.

She's wearing shorts that barely hide anything and a sweater for some reason making me pull on the strings some. "Cold?" I ask as I look to her legs, I really wanted to see her body more. "I'm perfect," She says and I look over her face and her wet hair smiling before I look in her eyes. "Yeah Jay baby, you're perfect," I answer and I see her just stare at me like she was lost how to answer that making me smirk.

We play a game on the console and I teach her how to play a combat game as she sits on my lap in the recliner. I watch as she really gets into it and keeps moving around on me, she was teasing me and I knew she wasn't meaning to. She moves forward some off me making my wolf grumble the same time I do, I finally just thrust my hips up and she looks to me, "Are you okay?" She asks nervously. I stare at her a second, "I'm fine, want to scoot back more?" I ask wanting her back on my dick again.

She nods and scoots back laying against me as we play and I relax as she relaxes against me. We play for a bit longer tell she moves sitting up again, "What's wrong little girl?" I ask. "Just hot," She answers as she keeps playing. "Take your sweater off," I tell her, I was confused on why she was wearing it anyways. "Um no, that's okay," She answers and it sounds nervous, the fuck is that about?

"Why?" I ask as I set my controller down looking at her sweater. "Just want it on," She says quietly making me get a bit more concerned. Was something wrong under it? "Are you hiding something?" I ask and I feel her tense making me sit up fast as so many different things flow through me, was she hurt? Did something happen I didn't know about? "Take it off now little girl," I growl using my voice and she shivers but doesn't move. "Paul can't I keep it on?" She asks peeking to me making me growl as I move my hands to it.

I pull it over her head fast and she squeaks as she pulls her tank top back down fixing it and moves so she's sitting sideways on me as she glances at me. I hurry scanning her chest that's showing then her neck and I see a small bruise on her neck from where I nipped her at the table but that's it. I lift her shirt and she gasps, "Paul," She says embarrassed making me chuckle low at her before I check her stomach and back as she keeps sitting sideways on me. When I go to move her to straddle me she fights me some and I snap my eyes to her, what the hell?

"Little girl, come sit facing me. Come on be my good girl," I say and I see her sad worried look but she moves slow and straddles me as I stare in her eyes. I lean back and when I go to look her over I see it, I hurry grabbing her arm to see a huge bruise on her upper arm blacker than sin in the shape of a hand. I stare at it a minute tell it hits me, that was me. I look to her fast as so much pain and hate for myself hits me as my wolf cries in pain for hurting our little girl.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide it?" I ask as I pull her close scared. "Paul I'm fine, it was an accident. This is why I didn't tell you, you would be worried and mad at yourself," She whispers and I move her off me as I stand. Anger for myself washes through me, I needed to control myself better. "I'm so sorry Jay baby, I can't believe I hurt you," I say as my wolf whines hating that we hurt her. I feel her move to me but I back away as I look to it, I hurt my little girl.

"Paul, stop please! Don't leave me Paul!" She says scared and I snap my eyes to hers, then look to the front door that was open, when did I move over here? I look back to her and she's looking out into the dark as her heart races, I shut the door quick locking it and pick her up fast. She clings to me as I move and sit us back down as I nuzzle into her neck calming us both down.

Once we're both relaxed I look to it again, I lean down kissing it. She's been hiding this since the carnival? I can't believe I grabbed her that hard, I didn't think it was that hard. "Does it hurt?" I whisper. "Not really," She answers and when she gets close to my face I look to her. She kisses me fast and I lean back bringing her with me, she tastes so good. I grab her hips pulling her up on me more as I take control fast. She keeps up with me making me growl excitedly as I move down her jaw nipping and when I get to her neck I bite a bit harder again on the spot I'm going to mark her at as I thrust up into her and she makes a squeaking noise making me pull back and look to her and she's blushing.

I chuckle and do it again and she grabs my arms turning redder, "Relax Jay baby," I whisper as I bring her in to kiss her again. I kiss her soft and she responds nicely as my wolf sighs happily at our mate. I go to thrust up into her again when I hear running for the house, "Shit Jay baby someone's coming. Go use the bathroom and get your sweater on," I whisper low as I hurry lifting her off me and she looks at me then the door when the handle turns but its locked.

She takes off quietly looking confused as she throws her sweater on, I needed to talk to her about people not knowing yet. I know it's Sam and he knocks growling low making me pissed, I open the door annoyed and he comes in. "Why is she staying the night alone with you again?" He growls as he searches the house. "Damn it Sam, she's my imprint and we're hanging out! Her dad said she could spend the night!" I growl low pissed off and he stares at me hard. "Are you pushing my little cousin to switch bonds Paul?" He growls and I stare at him pissed as my wolf snarls saying he had no right to our little mate.

"She put me in the best friend bond Sam," I growl pissed and I watch as he relaxes fast and I hear my little girl heading down the hallway and I move my eyes to her when she comes around the corner. Her lips look better and when she sees Sam she bounces towards him but stops by me and looks up to him happily, good girl stay by me. "Sammy, did you come to play games?" She asks and I internally groan, I want him gone. I mean she's doing a good job helping him not suspect anything but fuck.

"Hey Jaybird, yeah I thought I would stop by for a bit," Sam says and he pulls her into a hug and I bare my teeth some at him as he stares at me a minute before he lets go. She leads him over to the tv then runs off grabbing the kitchen chair making me grumble annoyed but I deal with it. He chuckles and sits down on it and the moment I sit she's on my lap grabbing her controller and then hands him mine, I almost growl annoyed but she giggles as she leans back on me and starts it. I see Sam look her over on my lap before he starts playing the game with her making me sigh low, I just wanted my little girl alone.

The fucker stayed for three hours, three fucking hours! I know he did it on purpose to piss me off and I noticed the longer he stayed the more she started her weird worship thing again making me almost snap. When she sat on his lap hugging him as him and I played, I had to go to the bathroom so I didn't rip her away and tear his throat out. I remembered her bruise and hurried away to calm down, I didn't want to hurt my little girl.

He was threatening the bond between us and I didn't understand why she changed like that. It was weird and fuck it pissed me off, she did good for the first almost two hours than boom when he told her she was the best little cousin she was off me in a heartbeat and on him as she hugged him. It took me a second to respond since she moved fucking fast like she does sometimes and when I saw her hugging him and looking into his face with that look I was done.

He finally just left and she looks so tired as she sits in the kitchen chair she had for him staring at the movie I threw on right before he left. I move to her and squat in front of her chair trying to stay calm, "Ready for bed little girl?" I ask holding back my annoyance. "Yeah," She whispers as she stands and I watch as she heads towards the bedroom rubbing her eyes. I growl low and move to pick her up and she giggles soft laying her head on my shoulder instantly calming me.

I sit her on the bed and she pulls her sweater off as her eyes almost close, I sigh because I wanted her alone tonight to be with her and try to go further but she was tired. I follow her into the bathroom as she holds her toothbrush and she smiles at me as she starts brushing her teeth and I join as my wolf relaxes. She was letting us do her nightly routine with her.

When she goes out to the bed I leave the door open as I use the bathroom and I hear her embarrassed whispering of hope he doesn't notice. I turn some to see what she's talking about and when I see her shove something in her pillow I just snort, I knew it was her flashlight. She was too cute and I needed to reassure her that she was safe and I wouldn't let anything happen to her, also not to be embarrassed about her flashlight.

I grab some underwear since I wasn't wearing any and put them on as she closes her eyes sighing happily as she pulls the covers up. I move out of the room and turn off all the lights in the house and when I come back in I turn the bedroom light off but leave the bathroom one on. I look to her and notice her eyes are wide as she looks around throughout the room. I hurry jumping on the bed and crawl over her some so I can nuzzle into her neck.

"Hey, I'm right here, nothing will get you Jay baby. I would never let that happen," I whisper against her neck. I feel her relax fast and wrap her arms around me, I use it to my advantage and roll so she's on top. She giggles soft, "That was fun," She whispers tiredly as she lays her head down on my chest and literally rubs her cheek on me a few times as her legs spread, "You're so warm, I love it," She says so low I barely catch it before her breathing evens out and gets deep.

I sigh happily as I hold her to me, yeah it sucked she already fell asleep but having her in my arms and her safe on me was all that mattered right now. My wolf sighs happily as well at our little girl safe in our arms, I had to admit it was an amazing feeling and I wonder how I could get her here almost every night so I could hold her like this as I feel myself start to drift off with her on me.

The next morning we're running late so I barely had time to play around with my little girl, we had a few cars that needed to be done today since I missed so many days last week. I work through them quick as my little girl helps the best she can and stays really close to me. I practically jump sky high when she squeals fucking loud and takes off running out the back door of the garage that's open making me chase her.

When I see her kneeling I sigh soft, shit she seen it. "Paul look! Isn't he cute!?" She says super excited as she pets the fucking cat that always comes around. I chased it off so many damn times but it keeps coming back for some fucking reason. "Yeah Jay baby, um maybe you shouldn't pet it. It might have ringworms," I say standing her up and she looks at me with her beautiful eyes.

"But Paul he wants to be petted, he has to be lonely. Can I pet him please?" She begs and my wolf grumbles pissed at the bastard on the ground rubbing against her legs. "Fine little girl," I answer. She squeals soft and gets down on the ground sitting, it crawls on her quick making me get jealous. I shake my head, the fuck? Did I just get jealous over a cat? "Can we get some food and stuff for him here? He looks homeless Paul," My little girl says and I look to her, oh hell no!

"Jay baby," I say warning and she hurries up and bounces in front of me. "Please Paul, please!" She begs and I fight with myself as my wolf grumbles at the cat then says look how adorable our little mate is and to please her. I look her over and she's bouncing up and down as she looks up at me smiling wide. "Please Paul, I really, really want to keep him around. We can call him Blacky!" She says and her eyes get big and her lip comes out. "Okay yeah Jay baby, we can go get some stuff for him after work," I answer and when I realize what I just said my jaw almost drops, why the hell did I say that?

She squeals and when she moves and kisses me, I fix my face and kiss her back excitedly growling. I pull her up on me more and she wraps her legs around me as she kisses me, she actually yanks my hair some making me get even more excited at her response with me. I move fast pinning her against the back of the building. She pulls away breathing hard making me kiss down her jaw to her neck as I hold her tight. Right when I go to kiss her lips again I feel something rub against my legs and I jump away pissed, fucking cat!

She giggles loud and squirms to get down to pet the stupid black cat making me growl soft. "Come on Jay baby, we really need to finish this truck," I say and she nods grabbing my hand as she tells the cat bye and she'll be putting food out for it. It's like the cat fucking knew what she said because it meows and lays down right by the fucking building making me growl annoyed.

After we get everything done and go to the store to get cat food and a bowl for the damn cat I take her home. I didn't want to leave her but Sam called a pack meeting so I had to go, I knew it was for our next monthly schedule. I needed to be there because I'm taking a week off, I'm the only one that hasn't been on vacation in three years. I wanted to take my little girl up to our cabin for uninterrupted alone time we really needed.

"Are you going to stay for dinner Paul?" She asks and she was staring up at me with hope. Shit, I didn't want to tell her I can't but I have to. "Not tonight Jay baby, I have to meet up with all the guys at Sam's," I answer and she stares at me. "Can I come?" She asks excitedly and I tense, oh shit. I couldn't tell her no but she didn't know anything about us yet, I needed to tell her soon. I knew I needed to talk to Mike about it first though, I could care less about Sam's thought on it right this second.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with your dad little girl," I answer hoping she would take the bait for that. She stares at me a second before she nods, "You're right, I haven't seen much of daddy," She says and I watch as she opens her door fast and jumps out. The hell she jumping out for like that? I hurry out following her as she heads to the door, "Slow down Jay baby," I say and she looks to me.

"I thought you had to go?" She says and her face holds no emotion, what the fuck? "I don't have to be there for a bit, damn Jayden," I growl out a bit pissed that she was acting like this and her face changes to nervousness. I instantly feel guilty, "Hey come here little girl," I say as I pull her close and she looks up to me. "I'll pick you up at nine, okay?" I tell her and she nods. I hear her dad coming down the drive in the distance and I kiss her soft. She relaxes against me and kisses me back making me smile and nip her bottom lip gently. She responds fast and I groan when her taste hits me more as she sighs happily. I pull away when her dad gets closer, "Bye Jay baby, I'll see you in the morning," I whisper and she nods hugging me as it takes everything to get in my truck and leave.

I lean against the wall as Sam talks about the schedule and asks everyone if they needed time off for July after dinner. I just listen as some of the pack tells him times and when everyone finally shuts up I speak up. "I'm taking a week and a half in the middle of July," I say in a stern voice that holds no question. Everyone looks to me, "Why a week and a half?" Sam asks confused. "Because," I answer and he raises an eyebrow. "Alright, you haven't taken a vacation in forever Paul that's fine," He answers and I see him pencil it in two weeks after the fourth.

I see Jared's look of what are you going to do but I don't even acknowledge it as I feel my chest burst into panic making me stand up straight and rub it. My wolf growls as worry hits and when Sam's phone goes off I snap my eyes to him as he stares at me and answers it fast. The first thing I hear is Jayden's panicked crying and Mike freaking out as he tells Jay to tell him what's wrong, "Sam get here now! Paul too!" He says and I'm off out the door stripping as the whole pack follows suit.

I run fast and hard towards my little girl's house as fear hits me at what happened, I dodge through the dark forest and make it to her house first and phase back pulling my shorts up busting through the door. I see my little girl gripping her dad as she cry's hard and I'm moving fast dropping down in front of him grabbing her, "Jay baby what's wrong?" I ask and when she hears me she hurries grabbing me hard and clings to me crying.

I hear the others come in and everyone asks what's wrong but she's crying too hard and I feel my wolf beg to fix it. "Little girl talk to me please," I say as I look to her. "Mike what happened?" Sam asks as he drops down by me making me growl at him as I hold my little mate hard trying to calm her down by nuzzling into her neck.

"She was doing dishes while I was doing paperwork at the table talking to me happily and then she just got quiet as she stared outside. She screamed and then this is what happened, I don't know, she won't speak," Mike says stressed. "Jay baby tell me what happened?" I say as I run my face up and down her neck as her crying lessens. When she finally stops crying as I hold her tight she holds me hard.

"There was a man in the forest, he was by the big tree way out back then he appeared halfway across the yard in a second," She says and her voice sounds terrified as my hairs raise and Mike gasps. I hear growling and the back door opening fast as the pack runs out and I move by Mike fast as I take a deep breath as I hold her. I search the house everywhere with my eyes as I hold her hard, nothing was touching what's mine!

I hold her as Mike starts pacing looking at me worriedly but I was holding my mate ready for anything as I listen to my pack mates running around outside and I hear, "I don't smell anything, do you guys smell anything?" From Sam and tons of no's from the others. I relax some as she holds on to me tight as she shakes. When Sam and Jared come back they look confused, "We don't smell anything, there's nothing out there but the smells of the forest. I'm having some of the guys running the borders now," Sam says quietly.

"Princess are you sure?" Mike asks and she tenses. "Yes," She whispers as she holds me tight. "Did you see what he looked like?" I ask and she holds me tighter. "Jay baby I asked you a question, be a good girl and answer," I say low close to her ear and I see Sam raise an eyebrow. "It looked like a man, I didn't see what he looked like. It's dark out Paul," She whispers.

"I know Jay baby, how about I stay with you tonight?" I say as I look to Mike and he nods at me. "Please Paul," She whispers as she relaxes against and I stick her face into my neck looking to Sam. "Maybe we should look for boot prints, maybe we're dealing with a weird power one," I whisper as I hold my growl back.

They both move fast and when they come back in they both shake their head no, I just hum as I hold her to me and I hear her deep breathing. "Did she really just pass out?" Mike asks and I nod. "She was tired," I answer. "Do you think it's a leech?" Jared asks as he looks around the house.

"Maybe but I doubt it, there's no evidence of one and we would smell it I'm pretty sure," Sam says. "She is deathly afraid of the dark, she might have imagined it. She sometimes panics easily in the dark," Mike answers. I don't say anything as I hold her close, I knew she was afraid of the dark but she was really scared. I mean maybe she seen something like a deer and it scared her. My wolf growls low hating that we didn't know for sure and I couldn't help but agree.

I take her to her room and lay her down on the bed, I shut the door knowing Mike went to bed and the others are patrolling around the area just in case. I hurry back to the bed and lay over my little mate as my wolf growls in me saying we needed to mark her and soon. I lay her on her stomach and lean over her rubbing my smell all over her as she sleeps deep, I growl and fight the urge to scent her better. I lay my head down on her upper back as my wolf fights with me as I tell it to calm down, we couldn't scare our little mate by doing that yet. It quiets down some as it whispers we need to try to get her to accept our bond into a mate one soon before we lose control.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you everyone for the reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16

(Jayden's POV)

I wake up hotter than hell and I'm sweating, plus something heavy was halfway on me making me grunt. I hurry turning my head to see Paul, I giggle soft looking to his adorable sleeping face and wiggle trying to get up. He doesn't move so I wiggle hard making him grunt soft and roll to his back still sleeping. I smile as I grab some fresh clothes so I can take a shower and head to the bathroom letting him sleep since it was only a little after seven.

Once I'm done I head back into my room and Paul's still sleeping making me smile again, I crawl on the bed and sit by him just watching him. I look him over slowly since I couldn't get caught, he's very muscular and good looking. I want to run my hands all over him so bad, he was still in his shorts from yesterday and when I look his crotch over I scoot closer. I wish I could touch him, I really wanted to but I was too embarrassed to ask. Plus, he might think I was a freak if I asked out of the blue.

I finally move my eyes away and head downstairs quietly after I take my pill to make some breakfast. I look through the fridge for something to make and finally decide on making omelets. Right when I'm almost done making them I hear feet on the stairs, I turn around looking to see Paul coming in. When he sees me I watch as he smiles making me smile huge, I really liked his smiles and when his arms come around me I sigh happily.

"Morning Jay baby," He whispers and when I feel his lips against mine I lean into him more, I could get used to this. We kiss for a long time and he pulls away from me quick and grabs the pan and removes it from the burner making me turn fast, oh my goodness I forgot about the omelets. "Thank gosh they didn't burn," I say a little embarrassed that I forgot about them. It's just kissing him is exciting and I really like it.

"They're fine," He answers as he grabs me making me giggle when he sets me on the counter. He moves between my legs fast and brings me against him before he kisses me again. I pull him closer as we kiss and I could feel my body start feeling different. I didn't know what I wanted but I wanted something making me wrap my legs around him as he starts growling and gripping me harder. This man was giving me so many different emotions that I couldn't keep up.

My phone goes off startling me and I hear Paul's sigh, I hurry pulling it out of my pocket to see it's my dad. "Hi daddy," I answer. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing this morning? I'm sorry I wasn't there when you got up. I had to come in earlier, Jack's sick," My dad says as Paul kisses my neck fast before he puts the omelets on a plate. "That's okay daddy, I understand," I answer as I get down from the counter.

I sit on Paul's lap as my dad talks to me for a few minutes before he has to go and I tell him to have a good day. I eat as Paul tells me we have a few different vehicles that needed done today, then tonight we are going to head to Port Angeles to get all the stuff he has in storage up there for the new training he is setting up in his house. "Sounds good Paul," I answer as I finish my last bite and he hums before he nuzzles into my neck making me lean into him more.

When we get the garage, I hurry into the office grabbing food for Blacky and rush out the back door as Paul just watches me making me giggle at his face, he must not care for cats. When Blacky sees me, he meows really loud making me giggle even more, "Are you hungry Blacky?" I ask as I pet him and dump some food into the food dish.

"Little girl come on we have to start work," Paul says loud from the garage and I can hear him messing around with some tools. I pet Blacky one more time before I go to head back in, when Blacky lets out a weird hiss and takes off I get confused and look around. I still as my heart starts pounding out of my chest when I see what looks like a man in the forest crouching on a low branch in the shadows like an animal. He's wearing a huge sweater thing and I can't see his face at all because he is far off.

I jump when he disappears fast and then arms come around me, "What's wrong Jay baby?" Paul asks and he sounds worried as he checks my body over like he does. I hurry moving and push my face into Paul's chest as I feel my legs give out from shaking so hard and he picks me up fast as I grip him hard.

"Little girl what's wrong?" He asks and he sounds so worried. I feel the tears falling as I hold him, "There was a man in the tree's Paul. What if it's the same one from last night?" I ask scared and I feel him turning and breathing deep for some reason.

"What did he look like?" He growls as he has us in the shop and has his phone calling someone. I don't answer as I hold him hard breathing in his smell, "Little girl what did he look like? Come on be my good girl," Paul says and I relax into him at his voice.

"I didn't see Paul, he was crouching weirdly on a branch. He was wearing a huge sweater I think," I whisper and he growls as he holds me closer to him. I listen as he talks to Jared and tells him to come to the shop. He holds me as he nuzzles into my neck and nips it some making me relax fully, I like when he does that. I mean when he bites hard it hurts some but it sends a weird feeling through me making me excited at the same time because I liked it a lot. I know that's probably weird of me to like getting bit but for some reason it feels right.

I quietly work on a cars oil change trying to do my best with Kim talking to me softly as Paul and Jared talk outside at the back of the garage. They said they are just going to check the forest by the shop to be safe. "How are you liking it here so far Jay?" Kim asks quietly as she watches me.

I blush and shift some, "I really like La Push," I answer quietly and I see her smile. "That's good, so what do you think of Paul?" She asks and she looks embarrassed. I feel my nervousness hit me hard and heat hits my cheeks, god what do I say to that? "He's really nice, I'm glad he's my friend," I answer quietly and she looks to me.

"Do you like him more than friends?" She asks soft as she looks to me and I look to her nervously, why so many questions? How do I even answer that? I didn't even know where Paul and I stood. I mean he never brought anything up about us being more yet.

"I'm sorry you don't have to answer that," She says as she looks my face over and I look away from her nervously, "Paul's just my friend," I whisper not knowing what else to say and I hear her small okay but it sounds worried.

When a car pulls up I see a beautiful girl get out and she has pretty black hair. I watch as she comes in the shop and looks around and heads to us confused and I hear Kim's oh shit even if I barely catch it. "Hi, where's Paul?" The girl asks and I turn looking to her as I play with the wrench I was holding trying not to panic.

"He'll be back in a few minutes. Do you need to make an appointment?" I ask nervously and she stares at me. "Do you work here?" She asks and I look her face over fast before I shift scared, um no? "She helps Paul," Kim says shyly and the girl looks even more confused.

"Really? Paul hates people, why does he allow you to be in here?" She asks as she steps closer to me and looks me over. I blush hard and move back some, I hope Paul comes back soon. I just shrug as I look back to the car but the girl heads to me and stands right by me making me even more nervous.

"Tell me girl, why does Paul let you help him?" She asks and she sounds a bit pissed. I don't answer as I back away from her and she scoffs, "Are you stupid are something? Why are you acting weird?" She asks pissed and I see Kim move fast and stand in front of me.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way! You're making her nervous," Kim says and she sounds pretty angry. I've never heard her angry before. Right before the girl answers I hear the back door open fast.

"What the hell are you doing here Rachel?" Paul asks as he heads towards me and Jared is by Kim in a second pulling her to the side. "I came to see you," This Rachel says and when she reaches out to touch Paul he moves fast and has me lifted up quick and I put my face into his neck holding him. I relax fast as he rubs my back, "Well leave, we're busy," Paul snaps and I hear quietness.

"Please tell me I'm seeing shit? When the fuck did you start holding kids Paul?" Rachel asks. I tense as Paul growls, "It's none of your business who I touch Rachel and she's not a kid! Now leave!" Paul snaps and she scoffs.

"Are you with her? How come you never touched me like that when we were dating? I could barely touch your hand, the only time you'd touch me is when you would want to fuck," She says and I scrunch my nose grossed out, he was with her? "Get out!" Paul growls super loud as Jared growls pissed. "Whatever," She says and I hear a car door slam.

"Hey, we'll catch you guys later okay and thanks Kim," Paul says and I feel us moving to his office. When he sits us down he looks to my face as I peek to him, "Are you okay Jay baby?" He asks as he searches my face. I nod some and when he nuzzles into my neck I relax into him, he was so warm. "Little girl nothing was out in the forest, I couldn't see any traces of anything baby," He says and his voice sounds concerned.

"Really?" I ask confused. "Yeah little girl," He answers. I close my eyes confused, how was that possible I know what I saw. "Jay baby are you sure you didn't see an animal? I saw fresh deer tracks," He says and I open my eyes looking into his eyes. When did deer start climbing and crouching in trees wearing human clothes? My god if that starts happening I'm locking myself away in my room never to come out again.

I don't answer him for a minute as I search his face, when I realize he doesn't believe me I feel my heart sink. "Maybe, I'm sorry I panicked," I whisper not knowing what else to say because if he didn't believe me what was the point.

After work when we get ready to head to Port Angeles for the training stuff in his storage my dad calls me. "Princess I know you have plans with Paul but I was hoping maybe I could come with. I need to grab some stuff as well in Port Angeles," My dad says and I get excited. "That's fine daddy, Paul won't mind," I answer and Paul looks me over but doesn't say anything.

We pick up my dad at our house and he tells Paul thanks, Paul nods and tells him no worries. I listen to them talk as I sit in the middle of them up front holding Paul's hand running my fingers over his happily, I loved that he allowed me to touch him. I catch my dad looking at me doing it as he talks some but he doesn't say anything just smiles soft making me wonder what he was thinking.

We stop for my dad first at a big building and we follow him in as Paul keeps me close, "I'll be a few minutes, I need to see where we go to grab the supplies," My dad says and I nod as Paul sits down on a chair and I sit on his lap. Once my dad leaves the room to talk to a guy, Paul nuzzles into my throat making me lean my head back.

I giggle when he licks my throat right under my chin before he nips it, "I need to grab my stuff out of my locker at the club so I can wash them," He whispers as he nips up to my ear making me shiver happily as I nod. I run my hands up his neck and he groans low as I go up into his hair, right when I lean closer to him wanting to kiss him he stands us pretty fast startling me.

I just look at him worried and grab his neck gently and he stares at me then turns me fast and when I see my dad coming out of a door I blush, oh. "Okay so it's the tactical store, they have all the stuff there," My dad says coming up to us. "Okay daddy," I answer smiling at him.

When we get to the store I get excited as I look around happily, I loved all this stuff. Paul follows me as he chuckles at my excitement. "Hey Paul, would you mind pulling the truck around back and help me load stuff?" My dad asks as he stands at the counter with a woman holding a paper.

"No problem Mike," Paul says and when he pulls me I look to him. "Can I look around while you do that?" I ask hopefully. He stares at me shifting nervously. "Little girl," He says. "Please Paul," I beg and he grumbles but nods. "Stay in the store and do not leave it at all," He says and I nod excitedly as I go back to looking at the different knives happily. The store was empty so I wasn't worried at all.

I stare at all the different knives and when I feel a presence besides me I look up to see the man named Damon from the movie theater looking at a knife closely. I blush hard, oh goodness he was very nice looking, I secretly wonder why he was here. Plus, how was he so perfect looking? I peek his outfit over and he's wearing the same combat boots but this time he was in a military outfit making me blush harder because he looks darn good.

"Well funny running into you here Kitten," He says really quiet I barely catch it. I play with my shirt as I look up into his dark red eyes, I wonder why he wears red contacts? I mean they look pretty against his pale skin and black hair though.

"Hi," I squeak out softly and I watch him smile soft. "Tell me Kitten do you like knives?" He asks super quiet and when he squats right by me looking at the cool knives in the case I look them over as well.

"They're intriguing," I answer quietly. "Really?" He whispers as he turns towards me better and I can see him so much better down here and I stare at him, goodness his eyes feel to be sucking me in. I feel all my nerves leave and I relax completely as he stares in my eyes.

"What's your favorite color Kitten?" He asks super quiet. "Red," I answer stepping closer to his squatting form, why did I want to touch him? I shake my head some and he shifts closer.

"Red is my favorite color too," He says quietly. I smile and step even closer to him as he moves to look in my eyes more, "Really?" I whisper excitedly. He stares in my eyes and nods, "Yes," He answers.

"What would you do with your knife if you got one?" He asks quietly and when he scoots even closer that we're almost touching I feel a weird feeling enter me. I stare into his eyes and I swear I see them flash black. "Haven't thought about it, I never had a knife before besides kitchen ones," I whisper.

"Every beautiful girl needs a knife," He says making me blush some and look to my hands. I wasn't beautiful, I mean look at him, he was beautiful not me. "What's your name Kitten," He whispers.

"Jayden Uley," I whisper without thinking looking back to his face and he smiles huge. I watch as he stands fast and he looks me over as I stare at his face, he seems so perfect. He smiles at me wider and when I see his white teeth that look eerie sharp I take a step back confused on why I was so close to him, I never get close to people I don't know.

His smile falls fast and he moves to look in my eyes again and I relax completely, those beautiful dark red eyes. "I got to go Kitten, have a good day and be a good girl and maybe you will just get a knife," He says quietly and I nod. He gives me a half smile and when he brushes my cheek I gasp low at his cold fingers making him chuckle low. "It was a pleasure to talk to you Jayden Uley," He whispers.

I watch as he heads to the door and when he looks back at me I wave some. He smirks and like that he's out of the building as I stand there staring at the door confused on what just happened. I finally turn back to the knives as I get confused, why did that man not make me nervous? Maybe I was finally starting not to be scared of others.

When arms come around me a little bit later I scream as fear fills me, "Whoa Jay baby it's me!" Paul says and I hurry turning to look at him as I grab my chest. "You scared me," I answer. I hurry hugging him and he chuckles as he hugs me back, I press into his heat loving the feeling.

I watch as my dad and Paul load stuff into the back of his truck from a storage unit, Paul has a bunch of stuff in the storage unit and I wonder why he has it stored up here and not at his house in La Push. I mean that's kind of weird.

I listen as they talk happily about the fights as my head starts hurting making me rub it. I move to sit as I start rubbing it harder as it gets bad making me hiss, why was my head hurting? I feel arms come around me fast, "Little girl what's wrong?" Paul asks and I whine leaning my head on his shoulder.

"My head hurts bad," I whisper. I feel his hands go to my head and when his warm fingers massage my head I relax some. I move closer to him and when his smell hits me better my headache eases fast. I me sigh happily as a weird sound echoes around my head but I ignore it, he smells so darn good.

Once my head stops hurting we decide to go eat and we pick a place that does bbq and I get excited at the thought of a ribs making my dad chuckle. We sit in a booth and I look to Paul's lap, there was no way I could sit on him, I almost whine tell he pulls me super close and puts his hand on my thigh as my dad looks at the menu. "Princess there's pork ribs, is that what you want?" My dad asks and I nod excitedly. "Please daddy and fries too," I say happily and Paul shifts some and grips the table and my leg hard.

"Sounds good princess, what do you want to drink?" My dad asks and Paul growls super low and pulls me closer. "Mike, I can do it," Paul says and it sounds a bit aggressive. I watch my dad look to Paul a minute with no emotion.

"Princess, didn't you have to use the bathroom?" My dad says, oh is he getting rid of me so he can talk to Paul? "I did daddy," I answer and Paul lets me up and I head to the bathroom. I know Paul's watching me leave and he looks pissed some but then he moves his eyes to my dad and I watch as they talk. I use the bathroom and wash my hands really good before I head back out.

I hurry crawling in the booth and my dad and Paul were talking and both look relaxed again making me relax. Whatever the problem was its fixed now and I was glad, when the waitress comes I watch as Paul orders for me and him and my dad orders his.

"So princess Paul said you guys will train every Tuesday and Thursday, I was thinking if you want you can just stay with him those nights," My dad says and I get excited fast. "Really daddy?" I ask as I bounce in my seat making them both chuckle. "Really princess, that way you don't have to come home late," He says and I nod. Thank goodness, I hated going out in the dark. "Thanks daddy," I answer smiling at him.

I eat my ribs when they come happily as Paul keeps looking to me smirking, what was he looking at? I peek to him as I eat and he chuckles low and when he wipes his thumb across my upper cheek and there's bbq sauce on his thumb. I blush hard and wipe my face, great I probably looked like a pig.

"How is everything tasting?" The waitress asks coming up to us and my dad tells her its good and I glance to her when she adds more iced tea to my cup but she was close to Paul. I see the way he tenses and scoots back as far as he can in his seat and his hand goes to my thigh again as he grips it.

The waitress takes her time and I hear a low growl start to come from Paul and it sounds like it's coming from deep down in his chest. I scoot closer to him needing to comfort him and I run my hand up his leg and his growling stops fast.

He looks to me as I eat some fries and when I run my hand up high on his thigh his hand covers mine and he stills my hand as he stares at me. Once the waitress leaves my dad asks when he fights next and Paul relaxes more. I go to pull my hand away so I can eat another rib but he holds my hand on him making me wonder how I was going to eat.

After we get done we head to a gas station and when we stop I sit in the truck as Paul goes in to grab something to drink and get gas as my dad talks to me. I smile at my daddy but the moment I see a man in a military outfit I hurry and sit up leaning way up on the dash and look through the windshield excitedly.

"Princess what are you doing?" My dad asks but I don't answer. When I see it's a different man I sit back bummed then scrunch my nose, why did I care? "Princess?" My dad asks as Paul is standing there looking me over confused. Huh, I didn't even hear his door open.

"Hmm?" I finally ask looking to my dad and I see him glance to Paul. "I asked what you were doing," My dad says and I shrug. "Nothing," I answer as I look to my hands wondering if I would actually ever see the perfect pale man named Damon again.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, please remember if you do not like how the story is going you don't have to read it. I mean there is a back button for a reason people. I warned it was a very annoying slow burn. Give it some time, it's getting there.

Chapter 17

(Paul POV)

My little girl has me worried and I hate that she's with her dad tonight and not me. I mean know I just dropped them off after we got back from Port Angeles but still, I wanted her with me all the time.

Seriously though, she's seeing shit in the forest and keeps saying it's a man but when Jared and I checked there was no trace and no smell again. I even got in a bunch of trees smelling them close but all I smelled was the trees and animals. Jared told me maybe she was still scared from the dark last night and seeing an animal making her jumpy. I just nodded but my little girl was really scared again today and my wolf and I didn't like it one fucking bit.

Then, she got a bad headache that came out of nowhere making my wolf panic needing to fix it. It went away fast which I was thankful for but I wondered if something was wrong, maybe she's getting sick? I forget what's it like to get sick since I haven't been sick in years.

But what was really weird is when I went to pay for gas and get a water for her and Mike, I heard her heartrate escalate fast like she was excited making me hurry outside wondering what got her excited. I love to see her excited but when Mike's concerned voice came through asking what she was doing it made me confused.

Right when I opened the door, she moved back from practically on my dash looking outside and her face looked confused. Then all she said was nothing when Mike asked what she was doing making me confused as I searched the area with my eyes.

I get brought out of my thoughts and pacing when I hear a car pull up and her smell hits me, I growl low as my wolf snarls. What the fuck is she doing on my property? How did she even find my new house?

When I hear her get out of her car I'm opening my door pissed slamming it closed as I stand on my temporary steps blocking my door. This bitch is not allowed in my house. I don't need her smell ruining my little girl's. I glare at her as she heads towards me and I see she's wearing something skanky making my wolf growl annoyed, stupid bitch it ain't happening.

"Hey Paul, want some company?" She asks and I scoff.

"Not from you Rachel," I growl out. I watch as she rolls her eyes as she comes up the first step and her smell hits me harder making me scrunch my nose, she doesn't even smell decent to me anymore. My wolf snarls to get her out of here fast before she gets any ideas.

"Come on Paul, we can have some fun like we used to," She says. I almost laugh pissed, almost. We didn't have fun, I fucked her to ease my sexual tension and dealt with her when she came around.

"No, now leave," I answer crossing my arms.

"Really? You're not going to at least show me around your new house?" She asks as my wolf growls at the thought of her in my little mates and my personal place.

"Hell no, no one's allowed in it!" I snap and she moves her eyes to mine fast as she scoffs.

"You've always been so weird Paul, just let me in and stop being an ass," She says.

I move standing up straighter. Did she need a hearing aid? "I said no Rachel, now leave before I fucking make you leave and it won't be nice!" I growl loud.

I watch her back down the stairs as she glares at me. "So, you're serious about Sam's cousin huh?" She asks.

I don't say anything but stare at her. "She's a teenager Paul, she can't please you. I know how you like it and Jake says she's a shy and a socially retarded girl. You really think a little kid like her can handle your roughness and anger? She's weak, you need a real woman for how you like it," She says.

My wolf slams against me snarling at what she called our little girl and saying she's weak, my little girl is far from weak!

"You don't know anything Rachel, stop acting like you know me! You never knew me! Yeah, so I fucked you hard but guess what bitch I still held back! You wouldn't be able to handle it how I like it! All you were to me was a quick fuck, nothing more!" I snarl. I watch as she backs up more looking scared. That's right bitch, back your ass up.

"Yeah, you don't know me either Paul! You don't know what I can handle but I know that teenage girl can't handle you! You're fucking stupid if you think she can! What do you even see in her? She's a kid and isn't that pretty anyways!" She yells.

I lose some control as my wolf rips through me and we rush her fast and grab her skanky shirt making her cry out scared. I grip it hard as I pull my punching hand back in reflex.

"You know nothing! My little girl is beyond beautiful and you fucking know it bitch! She's perfect in every way unlike you!" I snarl.

She stares at me and the moment she goes to grab me I push her away hard, hell no! She was stupid if she thought that was me wanting her.

"Get in your car and fucking leave!" I snap as I turn around and jog up my steps slamming my door locking it as I snarl loud.

When I hear her car leave I hurry to the shower needing her scent out of my nose, I scrub myself hard but I still can't get it out. My wolf growls as anger and disgust wash through us, that bitch needed to stay far away from us before she ended up on her death bed!

I let out a growl when the smell doesn't go away tell my wolf growls saying we need our little mate. I rush out of the shower and throw on some shorts running for my truck knowing we do as well.

I get to her house not even ten minutes later fishtailing into her drive. Her front door opens fast and I see Mike standing there looking worried. "Paul what's wrong?" He asks but I rush past him.

When I see her sleeping on the couch I hurry crawling over her sticking my face into her neck breathing deep as my wolf growls happily at her wonderful smell. I nuzzle her neck as I hold her tight and I hear her soft happy sigh and soft whisper of my name as she sleeps making me relax fast, my little girl is perfect.

I know Mike's watching but he just sits down staring at me as I move my little girl around so I can hold her. I bring her up on me more since she's laying on my chest and hold her tight. I finally bring my eyes to Mike and he's just watching with no emotions showing.

"I'm sorry, I needed her to calm down before I killed someone," I say quietly as my wolf growls low not liking we had to explain to him even if we respected him some. We don't want or need him upset right now though.

"I see, so is she like an instant comfort?" He asks and he sounds really curious.

"Yes," I answer as she stretches on me and I hold back my groan as she practically melts into me and sticks her face into my neck in her sleep.

"You look like hers as well, she was having a bad dream but now she seems happy," Mike says and I look to him, she was having a bad dream?

"She talks in her sleep sometimes, she kept saying there's a man in the trees," Mike says and I hold her tighter as I peek to her worried.

Mike lets me stay the night again, I carry her to her bed and she wakes up halfway up the stairs and looks to me sleepily. "Hi, when did you come back?" She whispers as she rubs her eyes, fuck she's adorable.

"About three hours ago, you must have been tired little girl," I answer.

"Yeah," She answers as I lay her on her bed. I watch as she stretches and when her shirt rides up I'm leaning down kissing her stomach. I hear her soft gasp making me pull back and look at her, she blushes some making me chuckle.

I move up to her lips and kiss her making her hum happily as she kisses me back. I gently lay over her enjoying her as my wolf sighs happily at our little girl under us. When she really gets into kissing me I rub against her slow testing the waters, she shifts some and when I do it again I growl getting excited pushing harder.

She lets out a small squeak and I pull back to see her face red making me nip her neck and run my lips up her neck.

"Relax Jay baby," I whisper and when I rub harder into her I feel her heartrate pick up and she grips me some. I growl by her ear making her jolt up into me and I lose control slamming down hard against her growling.

She peeks to me as I grip the bed by her and she's red as hell making my wolf sigh and grumble.

"Can I get in some pajamas?" She whispers and I see the nervousness in her face. I roll off her a bit pissed, fuck I want her so bad.

"Of course Jay baby," I answer and she hurries grabbing clothes and is in the bathroom fast making me growl annoyed. Why didn't she get dressed in here?

When she finally comes back she's in a tank top and shorts, my wolf growls excitedly as I feel my dick throb at how she looks.

She jumps on the bed and crawls on me giggling, "Do you get to stay?" She asks.

"I do," I answer.

"Good," She whispers and lays over me holding me tight. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her up on me more so she's up by my face.

"Want to get under the covers?" I whisper by her ear and she nods. I watch as she sits up on me and I stare up at her as she smiles down at me, fuck she's beautiful.

She goes to move off me and I catch her look out her window in front of her since she had one above the head board. Her whole body stiffens hard and her heartbeat starts beating frantically and I can feel her fear rise. I'm moving fast and look out the window as she slams her face into my back crying.

I search through the dark and when I don't see anything I feel confusion enter me as my wolf growls low ready for anything. I pull her around to my front as I keep looking and when I see a small movement I stare hard as I growl but when I see it's a raccoon running frantically away like it's life was threatened I relax some.

"Jay baby, it's just a raccoon," I whisper and she clings harder to me.

"Paul there was a man in the trees again," She says scared and I look back outside, there was no man. My wolf growls low, why is she seeing a man?

"Little girl, I see no man," I answer as I lay us down and she's clinging to me.

"He moves fast Paul, he's just so fast," She whispers and she sounds so scared. I bring her chin up gently so I can look into her beautiful teal eyes.

"Jay baby I have you, nothing can hurt you. I would never let anything hurt you okay?" I tell her gently and I watch as she nods.

"How about we get blinds for your windows and you can shut them at night, does that sound good?" I ask and I see her eyes light up.

"Please Paul," She whispers, my wolf growls excitedly at her saying that and all I can do is nod so I don't end up ripping her clothes off.

I wake up as I feel the bed move and I peek an eye open to see my little girl sitting up stretching as she groans. It's when I hear her back pop, I laugh soft and move fast so I'm behind her.

She peeks at me smiling as I wrap my arms around her. I kiss her neck before I nip it and she shifts some and bares her neck for me more making me growl and bite harder tell I hear Mike coming up. I kiss it fast and get up just as he knocks and opens the door.

"Hey, you two. Sam stopped by this morning and asked if you could stop by his house before you head to the garage," Mike says as he looks over us.

"Okay daddy," My little girl says as I nod.

"Have a good day, I'll see you tomorrow," Mike says and I watch Jay's face look confused as she gets nervous.

"Where are you going daddy?" She asks scared as she hurries up and moves grabbing him. I watch as he chuckles.

"Well princess it's Tuesday, don't you want to train with Paul tonight?" He asks, She's getting super excited and hugging him hard then bounces at me as Mike laughs.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" She answers as I hug her.

When we stop at Sam's I see the go carts out and I instantly bristle pissed. My little girl is out the passenger door faster than I can grab her ass, damn ninja.

"Sammy! Oh my god Sammy can we take them out!" I hear her yell excitedly as I jump out and I'm standing by her fast wrapping my arms around her as Sam comes running out shoving in the rest of his breakfast.

"Hell yeah Jaybird! I've been waiting!" He says excitedly as he runs up to one and jumps in and looks to me.

"Paul come on brother, please. You can see her after work," Sam says and my little girl looks up at me.

"Please big boy? Please?" She begs and my wolf gets excited at her name she uses every once and a while for us.

"Fine but be safe," I growl as I kiss her forehead and like that she's gone from me and in the go cart with Sam as I start to shake but try my damn hardest to stay in control. When they take off I lean my head back, I couldn't wait tell I got her alone for that week at my cabin.

I work all morning irritated as I slam my tools around and growl loud at the stupid cat that cries by its bowl. I finally throw food in it and stomp off snarling, she should be here with me working in the garage and taking care of the damn black cat she wanted to keep around!

I barely make it tell lunch before I'm off to Sam's, she's coming back with me even if I have to kill Sam and drag her away to bring her with me. I'm done playing nice and sharing for the day.

I pull up to Sam's and hurry in but no one is around, I'm calling my little girl's phone but she doesn't answer making me pissed tell I realize she left her phone on the end table in the living room and I grab it for her. I call Sam next and he answers fast, "On our way Paul, we went to the gas station for some stuff," He says but he sounds scared and nervous.

"What's wrong?" I growl and he sighs.

"I don't know she just started crying Paul and won't talk. And I mean at all, which is weird for her with me," He whispers low and I growl loud and when I hear them pulling up I shut my phone and I'm out the door.

When she gets out I grab her but she recoils from me, I hurry picking her up worried. "Little girl what happened, why are you crying?" I ask as I search her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine Paul," She whispers as she tries to get out of my hold. I hold her tighter and she sighs and leans against my shoulder as more tears fall. I move to my truck glaring at Sam when he says my name.

"I got my little girl!" I snarl at him and he glares at me as I hurry opening my door and set her in. I watch as she moves way over to the other side and brings her knees up looking away from me as I jump in. My wolf whines scared as I start panicking, why was she that far from me?

I hurry grabbing her and pull her close as she looks away from me still and start the truck backing out fast, what happened? I don't understand and I need to know.

"Jay baby talk to me please," I beg as I head to my house. Once she sees where we're going she pulls away from me and gives me a weird look making me look to her confused, what the fuck?

I hit the brakes and pull over on my road and grab her as I scoot in the middle. I make her sit on my lap and she hurries hiding her face in her hands as she cries.

"Little girl talk to me, come on be my good girl," I say with my deep voice but it only makes her cry harder.

I move to nuzzle her and she cringes away making my chest clench. My wolf starts pacing in me whining loud as I panic, she never cringed away from me before. "Little girl, talk to me now," I beg.

"I want my daddy. Can I go home please? I just want my daddy," She says through her tears and I panic more.

"Jayden talk to me, I need to understand," I growl and she peeks to me scared.

I'm shaking hard as I hold her, "Paul please take me home. I don't want you, I want my daddy," She whispers.

I'm growling scared and pissed in one, hell no am I taking her home! I needed to know what was wrong and needed to know now!

"Talk to me now Jayden Uley, you're acting like I did something and I don't know what I did!" I snarl and she jumps and looks to me as tears pour down her face.

"Paul," She says scared and I move so I'm close to her face and wipe some tears that fall.

"Please talk to me, I need you to talk," I answer as I shake hard trying to calm my wolf down as well as he panics in me. She sniffles and looks to her hands for a minute tell she brings her teary eyes to me.

"Did you do that with her and talk about me like that? I'm confused Paul, I thought we were friends or more," She whispers so low I barely catch it. I shift confused, what is she talking about?

"Jay baby, what are you talking about?" I ask and she peeks to me again before she starts playing with her shirt.

"Did you really have sex with her?" She whispers super low sniffling as her face turns red. What the fuck? Sex with who? My wolf growls disgusted about touching anyone who isn't our sexy little mate.

"Who are you talking about little girl? I don't fuck no bitches and never will Jay baby," I answer as I grab her chin lightly making her look at me as she blushes hard.

She stares at me for a minute nervously, "Rachel," She whispers and I snarl loud making her jump and go wide eyed, that motherfucking bitch!

"Is that what she said? That fucking bitch! Yes, she came to my house last night but I made her fucking leave little girl! I wouldn't touch her!" I snarl. She just stares at me and I pull her close.

"She's lying Jayden, I came to your house right after I made her leave, ask your dad. I was holding you on the couch as we watched different cage fighting," I say sternly and I feel her whole body relax. I can't relax though because I need to kill a bitch now for lying to my little girl and saying shit.

"What did she say to you?" I ask pissed and she tenses again then looks away from me.

"Little girl, tell me because I'm going to go kill her," I growl and she looks to me wide eyed.

"Kill her?" She asks and I growl.

"Yell at her then," I snarl and she looks nervous. "Tell me what she said!" I snap loud and she jumps and looks down to my hand as she plays with it this time.

"Just said I was a kid, that I couldn't handle you," She whispers as her face turns confused, my wolf stills in me as I tense. Oh fuck, please tell me she didn't say anything in detail. I don't want my little girl scared to be with me.

"What do you mean Jay baby?" I ask nervously. I watch her shift nervously and she scrunches her face and plays with my hand harder as she rubs my fingers. "Little girl?" I ask and she shifts again.

"That you like it very rough and I couldn't take it because I'm a kid. She said I'm probably vanilla and you'd get bored of me," She whispers. "Jay baby," I say nervously and she peeks to me.

"What's vanilla Paul? Why would you get bored of me? I like to play rough if you want to, I promise I can handle it," She says worried.

I still completely as my wolf groans in me, our little mate doesn't even understand. She's way too damn innocent, Mike should have never let her be this innocent this long. He could have at least explained some things to her, I mean seriously.

"Little girl, I will never get bored of you okay. Just ignore her," I answer as I pull her close and kiss her nose.

She pulls back and looks me over, "What's vanilla? I mean I know she's not talking about flavor but I don't know what it means," She asks as she stares at me.

I stare at her wondering what to say, my wolf growls in me saying to tell her but I don't know if that's a good idea right this second. "Paul?" She asks.

"Boring Jay baby, means boring," I answer and she scrunches her nose making her look so fucking adorable.

"Oh god, am I boring?" She asks scared making me chuckle.

"Jay baby you're far from boring," I answer and she nods slow and I can tell she is thinking making me watch her carefully.

"What does it mean needing the lights off?" She asks and I look to her confused. "Huh?" I ask as my wolf whispers what does she mean.

"What does it mean that you need the light off when you're with me? I hate the dark, I like lights. I don't understand that, did you tell her I don't like the dark?" She asks and I still. That fucking bitch is dying! My wolf snarls loud, our little girl was beyond beautiful and we wanted to see her all the time.

"No, I didn't say anything to her about you not liking the dark. Now, don't worry about it, she's a stupid bitch and just being mean little girl," I answer and she looks to me confused.

"But what does it mean?" She asks and I lean my head on her chest, god fucking damn it! I don't want to explain shit right now, I want her relaxed when we talk.

"Jay baby just ignore it okay, she was trying to hurt your feelings," I answer as I look to her.

"Okay," She answers as she looks my face over for a second before she looks away, she looks sad some and when she lays her head on my shoulder I hug her to me.

"She's right though you're too good for me," She whispers super low making me grip her hard.

"Do not say that Jayden, you're beautiful. If anything, you're too good for me," I growl pissed and she tenses.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," She says embarrassed but I growl grabbing her chin and make her look to me as she turns red.

"You're fucking beautiful and sweet, my perfect little girl," I growl and she blushes more. I kiss her hard and she responds fast as she scoots up on me making me hold her to me tighter.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 18

(Jay's POV)

We go back to the garage to work on the vehicle's once we get done talking. I watch Paul as he changes a belt and I see him keep glancing at me. I mean I'm still thinking about what that Rachel girl said to me in the back of the gas station by the water when she cornered me.

I don't know why she was so mean and lied to me about being with Paul. I didn't think it would hurt that bad but when she said she had sex with him last night but my chest got really tight. Then my whole body hurt at the thought of him kissing someone else and doing things with another.

I sigh quietly, I'm still very confused on what some of the things meant and Paul was really vague with me. I hate not knowing what stuff means, I never had to worry about this stuff before because I didn't care. Plus, I haven't been around others my age. So much to understanding what half this crap means.

I tell Paul I'm using the bathroom and I open my phone and go to google. I mean that's what it is there for, right? I didn't have anyone else to ask and I didn't really want to ask my daddy. I mean I talk to him about everything but this seems like something I should maybe keep to myself.

I quietly search up what vanilla means and I scroll through all the terms and when I see the one for the sexual slang I open it. I read it fast and I instantly get embarrassed, oh my goodness. I click on the link below it about different things about sex with kink and when I read about things I lean back nervous, I don't understand some of it. I will search into more of this later.

I hurry closing it and look up other things that she said and I literally hurry shutting my phone as I lean my head on the wall. I feel stupid and like a little kid now, I really don't want to go out to face Paul at all now. Gosh, I'm so dumb.

I open my phone again and text my dad quickly asking if he could pick me up and to make an excuse so Paul wouldn't suspect anything. He texts me back fast asking if I was okay and what is wrong. I just tell him I don't feel the best and want to go home but to tell Paul something else.

When I open the bathroom door, Paul looks me over smiling but looks worried. "Want to help with the truck that's coming? It needs an oil change and an air filter," He says and I nod as I head towards him trying not to be embarrassed about how stupid I am.

I watch him as he finishes the car and when I hear my dad call my name from outside I feel relief hit me, thank gosh for my daddy. Paul looks me over confused and pulls me outside to my dad, making me smile at my dad nervously.

"Hey princess, I have to show you something. Hop in," He says and Paul pulls me closer.

"Let me close the shop Mike and call the guy coming and I'll come as well," Paul says as he walks towards the garage holding my hand as he pulls his phone out.

"Son, that's okay. I kind of want some father daughter time for a few. Hope you don't mind," My dad says as he looks anywhere but at Paul.

Great daddy, make it obvious. I feel Paul grip my hand harder and look to me and searches my face for a minute.

"Yeah Mike, that's fine," Paul answers and I hear the anger in his voice and the way he starts shaking.

"Bye Paul," I say quickly before I hurry jumping in my dad's truck. He waves at Paul quick before he backs out and takes off looking at me.

"Okay, tell me why I had to lie to Paul princess," He says and I sigh looking at him.

"I really don't feel well daddy and want some time to myself to think," I answer and I know he is looking at me.

"Did something happen?" He asks as he slows down some and I hear his daddy voice come out.

"Paul didn't do anything daddy. Just some girl saying stuff and I just want to be alone for a bit," I answer and I hear my dad sigh.

"Okay princess, I'll take you home," He says sounding worried.

Once my dad leaves I sigh sitting on the couch putting my head in my hands, I wish I knew things. I know Paul's experienced and heck I don't even know barely anything about sex. I know the concept because come on who doesn't.

I mean I never even thought about it before because I never cared to learn that stuff but now I wished I did. I mean I was never around others just my dad so all that stuff never mattered to me. I'm too embarrassed to ask Paul and I know I can talk to my dad but I don't know if I should about these things, I know he told me he never wanted me to date. I mean I guess I could talk to Sam, he would help me understand things.

I wish I could just be confident enough around Paul to ask things and figure them out. I want to do more than kissing with him, I truly want to learn so much more. I want to touch him and explore his body to understand everything but I don't know if he wants to do all that stuff with me. I mean would he teach me? I know we kiss and he rubs on me some but I don't know what he exactly wants.

I groan and lean my head back on the couch stressed and confused on what to do and when I see someone leaning against the wall I gasp scared tell I see it's Paul.

"Oh my God, how come I never heard you?" I say looking around wondering where he came in but he doesn't say anything just stares at me.

"Paul?" I ask nervously and he growls low making me look his face over fast, he's very upset.

"Why did you text your dad and want to leave little girl?" He asks as he stalks over to me on the couch. I blush and look down, great what do I say?

When he stops in front of me I peek up to him then down fast as I play with my shirt nervously. It's when he squats in front of me that I shift back trying not to look at him.

"Little girl I asked you a question. Don't you want to be my good girl baby?" He asks and when I feel his hands travel up my thighs I peek to him.

"Come on be my good girl," He says softly.

"Paul," I whisper nervously even if I wanted to please him and he shifts and grabs my hips pulling me close to him making me look to his face.

"Jay baby, you can tell me anything," He says and I blush.

"Come on little girl, let's talk about whatever it is you want to talk about," He says.

I shake my head embarrassed as I try to get up but he grabs me and moves me fast so I'm sitting on his lap on the couch.

It's when he nuzzles into my neck and nips it that I relax into him, "Talk to me Jay baby, we can talk about anything together," He whispers.

I fight with myself not knowing what to do, I want to talk to him but it's so embarrassing. How would I even start the conversation? God, why is this so hard?

"Little girl come on, talk to me. Please Jay baby," He whispers against my ear.

"Can I touch you?" I ask fast and when I realize what I said I still shocked at myself.

He pulls back and I see his eyebrows shoot up. I cover my whole face as I get embarrassed as hell, why the heck did that just come out of my mouth?

"Jay baby you're going to have to be a little clearer on what you mean," He says carefully.

I feel panic rise in me and I'm so embarrassed that I even said that. I mean who says that? God I'm a freak!

I move fast and take off upstairs to my room and I hear him chasing me. When I hit my bed, I lay face down on it trying not to cry from embarrassment. God, I'm so stupid! Why am I so awkward?

I feel his arms come around me and he flips me making me cover my face fast as he gets close to me.

"Easy little girl, no need to be running away and hiding," He says.

I don't answer, I just wanted to curl in a ball and pray the bed will swallow me whole.

"Little girl, what do you want to touch? Jay baby you can touch me anywhere you want," He whispers as he gets close to my ear.

I shift keeping my hands over my face not knowing what to say.

"Give me one of your hands Jay baby," He says and I shake my head no.

He's quiet for a minute, "How about I close my eyes and you can have free access to whatever," He says. I think for a second, I mean will it be easier if he isn't looking?

When I feel him lay down by me I peek to him and he has his arm over his face so I can't see his eyes, I don't know why but it makes me relax.

He doesn't move and I carefully uncover my face trying not to feel dumb. I look his body over slowly and peek to his face again but he still had his eyes covered.

I move sitting up and I watch him shift his body and spread his legs some. I wait for a minute before I bring my hand down on his arm muscle and I slowly run my hand over it.

His arms are so big and I know he's strong. My hands slowly move over his arm up to his shoulder as I scoot closer as I get excited.

He's all man and I really like it, I peek to him before I keep going down to his chest. I take my time touching him and I can feel his heart hammering in his chest making me hope he's okay with me doing this.

I move some and get on my knees right by him and when I bring my other hand down I hear his soft groan making me hurry looking to him but he still has his eyes covered. I feel a bit like a little kid being nervous about this but it's all so new to me.

I finally go lower tracing his abs amazed at the way they feel and when I get to his lower abdomen I get nervous a tiny bit as I look his crotch over. I can see the outline of him and I really want to touch him.

I peek to him before I bring my right hand over it as I keep my left hand on his stomach. I take a deep nervous breath hoping he won't freak out if I touch it, gosh how embarrassing would it be if he freaks out. I don't move for a minute as I contemplate if I should really do this.

I finally give in and just bring my hand down, I hear his low weird growl he does sometimes but I pay it no mind as I run my hand over it. It's big and feels hard making me scoot closer bringing my other hand to it as I run them over it confused and excited.

"Jay baby you can unbutton and unzip my shorts," I hear him whisper softly and I still as I blush.

Is he serious? I wanted to so bad but I'm frozen, I feel him shift and I peek to him as I slowly take my hands off it.

"Want me to do it?" He asks and he sounds excited and nervous.

I peek to him again and he's sitting up on his elbows staring at me, "Please Paul," I whisper nervously.

I watch as he moves fast and unbuttons his shorts and has them down really fast. If I wasn't so nervous and embarrassed I probably would have giggled.

I move my eyes fast and stare, holy hell it's bigger than last time I seen him. Why was it so big? I look it over for a long time and I feel him shift and I watch as he brings his hand down to mine on his stomach as he sits all the way up.

"Come on little girl, you can touch it," He says and his voice sounds different.

I nod and when he sets my hand on it and slowly rubs it up I hear his low weird excited growl again but I'm too excited myself. It's so soft feeling but hard at the same time, it's interesting that's for sure.

He keeps rubbing my hand on it flat up and down and I really wanted to see if my fingers can wrap around it. I move my hand from his gently and he stills and snaps his eyes to mine as I glance to him as my face hits up a bit.

"Are you okay?" He asks and his voice sounds nervous but I ignore him as I bring my hand back to it.

"I want to try," I whisper low making him growl.

I go to the bottom and rub him as he clenches his fists together and I try to wrap my hand around it, my thumb and middle finger almost touch but not quite. I just stare at it before I move my hand up it like that.

He groans as I move up over him and I look to his eyes quick and he's staring at me and his breathing is picking up. When I get close to his tip it moves making me jump and look to him wide eyed and he smirks at me as he moves his hips up some.

"It moved," I whisper and he chuckles.

"It does that," He says smiling and he looks excited.

I bring my eyes back to it and move my hand up more and I go over the tip some and he groans low.

I run my hand back down it as I start getting excited, this is amazing. I can feel my body start to respond as well making me more curious on how sex would feel and how everything worked. I move faster going up and it moves again making me giggle and he groans soft.

"Does it feel good?" I ask more courageous because he was okay with me touching it.

"Fuck yes, feels so good," He growls excitedly. I move up and then back down again and when I come up to the tip its wet.

I touch it softly running my fingers over it before I go back down gently and he shifts and thrusts his hips up.

I look back to him and he's staring at me, "You can squeeze harder little girl and move faster," He growls as he grips the bed.

I look back to it and squeeze a bit harder making it move, I smile as I start moving my hand faster bringing it up and down moving the wet down with my hand and he groans loud.

One of his hands come to my back. "Fuck yes little girl, that feels so good. Twist your wrist some as you move Jay baby," He says.

I do as he asks as I scoot closer and he growls gripping my back and when I start moving faster he lays back gripping my shirt as he groans.

"Perfect Jay baby, fuck yes you're my good girl," He groans and I get excited at his praise and keep moving.

He groans and when he moves his hand to mine he stops me making me look to him confused as he breathes hard.

"Little girl I'm going to cum if you keep doing that," He says and I look to his dick then his face.

"Can I watch?" I ask excitedly and his eyes snap to mine.

"Yeah Jay baby," He says sounding excited and removes his hand from mine.

I start moving again as I watch and I move my hand over the tip catching more of the wetness as he groans soft. His hand moves to my hair and he tangles his fingers in it gripping it some as his breathing changes more.

When he arches his hips up groaning as his cum shoots out of him I feel so many different emotions course through me as he yanks my hair. I don't pull my hand away but I slow down and stop as he shivers.

I look over all the stuff on his stomach, chest and my hand before I look to him excitedly,

"That was amazing," I say and his face breaks out in a grin before he chuckles.

"You like that little girl?" He asks and I nod.

"Can I do it again?" I ask.

I watch as he closes his eyes as he laughs. "Jay baby you can do that whenever you want," He answers.

I watch as he gets up and grabs my towel hanging on my closet door and wipes himself then my hand. When he pulls his shorts up I get a bit disappointed, I mean I wanted to mess around more with him.

He crawls on the bed and looks me over and before I know it he pushes me back and kisses me hard. I quickly kiss him back not believing all that just happened, I'm super excited and even more curious now.

When he pulls away I feel his hand run down my body, "Can I touch you little girl?" He whispers as he looks in my eyes.

I stare at him a minute as I start getting nervous, I mean I know he's seen me naked but I'm still embarrassed some.

"Jay baby, it's okay I can make you feel really good," He says gently as he shifts closer.

I search his face as I think, I mean I wouldn't mind him touching me. He let me touch him so it's fair if he wanted to touch me, right?

I finally nod and he smiles huge and sits me up, "Can I strip you?" He asks and I blush some nervously.

"Yes Paul," I answer.

He leans in and kisses me fast before he starts pulling my shirt up and right when he goes to pull it over my head he stops and lets out a growl making me look to him worried and confused.

"God damn it. Jay baby your dad is coming down the drive," He growls sounding pissed and I hurry putting my shirt down embarrassed.

"Don't get mad little girl but I have to go. But I'll be back after I go grab my truck, okay?" He says as he stands but he moves kissing me again before he takes off down the stairs.

I hear the back door opening and shutting making me wonder why he was going that way and how he got here if he didn't bring his truck.

My dad comes up into my room as I sit on my bed just thinking about everything that happened. I'm so excited and I was wondering if this meant that Paul's my boyfriend now or still just my friend. I don't know how this stuff works.

"Hey princess, I was heading over to Forks for a bit to talk to Charlie. I was thinking we can stop at the diner after I get done, you ready?" He asks and I look to him.

"Yeah daddy," I answer as I stand.

When I get into his truck I listen to him talk about the pies at the Fork's diner saying how Charlie says they're delicious. I bring my phone out and text Paul saying daddy is taking me to Forks and before I know it his message comes through saying he's coming down my drive.

I watch as Paul's driving fast throwing up dust and my dad chuckles, "I swear it's like he knows when your leaving," He says looking to me.

"Are you alright to talk to him now?" He asks concerned and I nod.

My dad stops and I'm out fast, "Bye daddy," I yell and I hear his be safe and he will see me tomorrow.

I instantly remember I have training tonight so I can spend the night with him. Paul hurries opening my door for me as he waves at my dad and I see my dad's laughing face. I crawl over to Paul and he pulls me close as we follow my dad on the gravel road.

"Want to just go to the house, I closed the shop and your bag is still in the back," He says and his eyes look excited.

I smile and nod and when we hit his gravel road he leans down kissing me making me giggle and kiss him back but then it hits me. He didn't kiss me when I got in, why? I pull back and look him over for a second confused and he searches my face.

"What's wrong Jay baby?" He asks and I blush some.

"Do you not want daddy to know we kiss?" I ask embarrassed some and I hear his sigh. He stays quiet tell we get to his driveway and he looks me over.

"Little girl your dad doesn't want you to date yet. Baby I'm twenty-one and your sixteen and a lot people will start shit," He says and I shift some, I didn't know age mattered to people.

"Oh, okay Paul," I answer a bit confused.

"Little girl once we can get your dad to say you can date then that's all that matters okay? Also, once he knows we are dating he won't let you stay with me over night," He says annoyed and I look to him strange, why not?

"Why Paul?" I ask and he shifts looking me over.

"Little girl he is your dad, he doesn't want to see you grow up," He answers and I lean back confused some.

"Let's not worry about it right now okay Jay baby?" He says and I look to him and nod. I watch as he gets out but I was still confused some, does this mean we're just friends then?

"What are you thinking Jay baby?" He asks.

I peek to him then my hands embarrassed some, how do I ask this?

"Little girl remember, we can talk about anything. Come on be my good girl and ask," He says as he jumps back in.

I look his face over before I look to my hands, "So are we just friends then?" I whisper confused on what all this means.

He moves and pulls me on his lap fast and brings my face up so he can look in my eyes.

He searches them for a minute, "You're mine Jayden, have been since I first seen you. I don't want to just be your friend, you're my girl. Do you understand?" He asks and I shift, I mean I guess?

"Like your girlfriend?" I ask embarrassed.

I watch as he gives me a cocky looking smile making me search his eyes wondering why he looks like that.

"Yeah little girl, like my girlfriend but so much more than that," He says and I feel excitement hit me hard and I kiss him fast. I couldn't believe I got a boyfriend, especially someone as gorgeous as Paul.


End file.
